EL BUENO, EL MALO Y EL GUAPO
by Clan Yuki
Summary: En el viejo pero moderno Oeste la vida es feliz y extrovertida, pero un duelo a muerte a cualquiera asustaría, e Ichigo Kurosaki no es la excepción, al verse retado por el enemigo más temido de la planicie, y así, el inicio de más problemas–IchiRuki-AU-Oo
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** EL BUENO, EL MALO Y EL GUAPO.

**Summary:** Una historia del viejo pero moderno Oeste, donde la vida es feliz y extrovertida, y, un duelo a muerte a cualquiera asustaría, e Ichigo Kurosaki no es la acepción, el joven más codiciado, sin olvidar de alto ego del condado recibirá su carta a San Pedro al verse retado por el enemigo más temido de la planicie, y tras su sentencia, el inicio de más problemas.

**Género:** Comedia, aventura y romance. Universo Alterno. OoC extremo.

**Pereja principal:** IchigoxRukia (Las demás son uniones a conveniencia de la historia)

**Disclaimer:** Somos hijos de Tite, aunque él no lo admita, la sangre de dios corre por nuestras venas; aunque nuestros asientos no sean tan grandes como el de él; así que todos los derechos de los personajes son de Tite-otosan y nuestros la de esta «seria» historia.

Yuki's Clan "Eat Snow" Production

Presents:

EL BUENO, EL MALO Y EL GUAPO_. _  
By: Clan Yuki

No revivimos a los muertos… Sólo se los pedimos prestados a Hades y ZeusTite por un rato.

**Advertencia: **  
Los personajes fueron alterados de como son usualmente y también las familias están emparentadas a conveniencia de la historia y autores; y puede que estos últimos intervengan en conversaciones o discusiones con los actores.  
Los nombres de los personajes está utilizado en el formato Nombre-Apellido, no como en Japón, además, no hay honoríficos "san, chan, sama, kun" y demás, se conservan los apellidos, como ya conocemos y abreviamos o acortamos los nombres.  
Esta historia se desarrolla en el viejo oeste, pero con todas las conveniencias tecnológicas de la época actual con excepción de los automóviles.  
Pongan mucha atención a las fechas y horas dadas.  
No somos gente seria, somos el Clan Yuki. Y de Tite toda la legalidad de Bleach.  
**~*~**

**PROLOGO**

El bueno, el que no rompe ni un plato; protagonizado por Ichigo Kurosaki:  
-Mamá… tráeme un caldito de pollo que estoy enfermito, sniff-

-Ichi idiota, yo no soy tu mamá-

El malo, el de las broncas sin sentido; protagonizado por Sousuke Aizen:  
-Mataré a todo aquel que se atreva a dañar mi bello cabello… Pero ahora ¿Cuál elijo?-

-Aizen… Agarra rápido tu shampoo que ya voy a pagar-

El guapo, el narcisista de nacimiento, protagonizado por Byakuya Kuchiki:  
-Jo, jo… Gracias pero, ya lo sabía-

-¡Byakuya amor! Deja de mirarte al espejo y baja que se nos hace tarde-

Karakura Rangers, lugar de donde relataré una historia real que me contó el amigo de un amigo de la novia del amigo de mi hermano, sobre: _la batalla de grandes, fieles, valientes y orgullosos guerreros que daban la vida para proteger a los suyos_.  
O al menos, esos eran los cuentos de hadas que se contaban en dicho pueblo.  
La historia que me contó esa persona decía así:

**Viernes, 6:00 p.m. "El Gato Negro"**

En medio del árido desierto, bañado por la luz del crepúsculo, dando a la arena un color oro intenso, animales salvajes decorando el escenario, se encontraba el poblado de Karakura Rangers; un lugar próspero y vivo; en este, muy felices sus pobladores terminaban sus jornadas diarias, y otros, más fiesteros se encontraban en donde todo comenzó, "El Gato Negro" el bar más _IN_ del condado.

En el interior del antro, se podían ver muchas caras conocidas, entre ellas la dueña del lugar, Yoruichi, quien atendía como se debe a sus clientes; esta bella dama es la esposa del banquero Kisuke Urahara, uno de los ciudadanos más ricos y poderosos del pueblo.

En la barra, el cantinero mejor conocido por sus amigos con el alias de _Chad_ servía un _Bloody Mary_ a un tipo de traje blanco y cabello castaño acampañado dos sujetos más, siendo discretamente vigilados por Yoruichi; mientras Uryu Ishida tocaba el piano alegrando el sitio junto a unas bailarinas que daban su espectáculo, ellas son: Orihime, Nell y Chizuru.

Mientras el show se llevaba a cabo, un chico misterioso de cabello muy claro miraba bajo la sombra de su sombrero el entorno, mientras deleitaba de un vaso con leche, siendo atraída su atención a un bullicio que hacían unos jóvenes, encabezado por un enérgico peli naranjo que estaba acompañado por una hermosa mujer, también con ellos estaba Keigo, un buen amigo de este par, que de hecho hacía mal tercio en el lugar pero no ser que el chico pagaba la cuenta, ya lo hubieran echado de la mesa.

-Oe Keigo, ¿Qué tan ebrio estás?- Le preguntó su amigo a Keigo.

-¿Qué dices Ichigo? Yo no estoy borracho hip, me ofendes hip- Le contestó el castaño.

-Je je si los estás- Le dijo la bella mujer con algo de sorna.

-¡¿Tú también mi bella Rukia? ¡No lo estoy!- Dijo nuevamente.

-A ver, si no lo estás, de seguro podrás con este pequeño reto- Dijo Ichigo con una expresión un poco macabra.

**Viernes, 6:30 p.m. "El guapo justiciero"**

Tiempo después, la asistente del sheriff entró corriendo al comisariato muy exaltada.

-¡Sheriff Byakuya, jefe, jefe!- Decía muy agitada la mujer y con acento sureño.

-Dime, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto Soi Fong?- Dijo el sexy 24/7, un sujeto con alto sentido por la justicia y la moda.

-Jefe, hace unos minutos Kurosaki fue retado por el bandido Liso y Sedoso, y lo más seguro es que lo matará-

-¡Sí! Excelentes noticias, ¡Al fin alguien se lo cargará!- Dijo con gran ánimo.

-Pero jefe, ¿Por qué tanto odio contra él?- Dijo la mujer algo confundida.

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas trencitas, te contaré- Le dijo serio.

-¡Que me llamo Soi Fong!-

-Cállate y escucha: en algún lugar, en un momento del tiempo y espacio en un extraño mundo, tú y yo fuimos Shinigamis, capitanes del Gotei 13 y, él- Dijo con tono de voz serio y frío –Evitó que se llevarán las reglas de nuestro recinto santo profanándolo así y evitando que Rukia fuera castigada por su pecado peleando así contra mundo y reimundo-

-¿Reimundo? ¿Ese también estaba ahí?- Le dijo la mujer muy perdida con el relato del hombre mientras deglutía de unas sabrosas rosetas de maíz.

-Es un decir, ahora cállate para continuar- Le amenazó –Incluso peleó contra mí y me ve… ve…-

-¿Besó?- Pregunto interesada.

-¡Venció! Inútil, cállate que ya me dio corte, como decía, me venció y salvó a Rukia dividiendo así la herencia familiar- Le dijo con enojo.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Te venció?- Dijo la chica escupiendo las palomitas.

-Si…- Silencio.

-…- Afonía.

-Por eso estoy feliz de que le vallan a romper el marco del pichel de la cara- Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Pero jefe… Tu hija también va a estar con él ayudándolo, tú sabes que ellos nunca se separan-

-¡Jamás! ¡Nunca! ¡Primero gay! ¡No, eso no! ¡Primero pobre! Gay es demasiado- Dijo Byakuya escupiendo ahora él las rosetas de maíz y recapacitando de lo dicho.

-Además jefe, ¿Qué demonios fue esa historia? ¿Te la fumaste verde hoy, verdad?- Le dijo riéndose.

-Insolente ¡Eso es verdad!-

Y antes de poder continuar su perdido relato, la puerta del comisariato se abrió dando la entrada a la dueña del bar.

-¡Hey joven Kuchiki! Qué bueno que te encuentro- Dijo la gatita con un hermoso vestido y un escote que haría babear a cualquier hombre.

-Doña Yoruichi, que poca agradable sorpresa- Dijo el aludido haciendo mucho énfasis en ese tan macabro "doña".

-Maldito niñato- Se dijo entre dientes, él sabía lo mucho que odiaba esa palabra –Como decía ¿Supongo que ya sabes lo de Ichigo?-

-Sí, ya lo sé- Le dijo recobrando el brillo en sus ojos.

-Lo que no sabes es que ese bandolero metrosexual que retó a Ichigo va a llamar refuerzos, él es siempre así de marica- Dijo entre la seriedad y burla.

-Te refieres a…-

-¡Correcto joven Kuchiki! Ha llamado a "Los Pistolas" y se dice por ahí que cuando atacan, lo hacen con toda la intención de adueñarse del pueblo-

-¡Jamás! Sólo yo puedo mandar y abusar del poder en este pueblo- Dijo defendiendo lo que es suyo –Soi Fong, ensilla a Senbonzakura-

-¡¿Quéeee? Hazlo tú-

-¿Y se puede saber para dónde vas joven Byakuya?- Formuló Yoruichi.

-No me quedaré de brazos cruzados al saber que mi pueblo y mi hija están en peligro; Iré a las montañas del Norte- Dijo al estilo héroe del viejo oeste.

-Je je, me lo imaginé de ti, bueno, yo me retiro- Dijo la bella mujer yéndose del lugar.

-Es-Espera Yoruichi- Dijo la otra chica siguiéndola así.

**Viernes, 7:00 p.m. "A todo galope"**

Y así… Vemos a Byakuya cabalgando, con el OST del _Llanero solitario_ como fondo, si, su suave y fino galopar, el sobrante de su cabello que salía de su sombrero moverse con el paso del viento, haciendo la escena aún más a película de vaqueros, todo esto hasta que…

-¡Jefe! ¿A qué horas piensas irte?- Le dijo con reproche su asistente.

-Cuando se me acaben las monedas para el caballito mecánico, por cierto ¿Ya ensillaste a Senbonzakura?- Preguntó serio y con la más mínima pisca de vergüenza.

-Sí, ya lo hice. "_Haragán_"- Se dijo pensando lo último –Aquí está- Mostrándole que si había hecho su trabajo y dándole al sheriff su hermoso corcel. Un pura sangre, grande e imponente, su color café, con una crin larga y brillante y con una curiosa manchita rosa en su frente.

-Perfecto, hora de partir-

-¿Puedo ir?-

-No, quédate cuidando el pueblo en mi ausencia. No hagas nada que yo no haría y avísale a Hisana de todo cuando ella vuelva al pueblo- Despidiéndose así de su fiel asistente y cabalgando hacia el nocturno horizonte.

-Ok, Bye jefe- Le dijo gritado y moviendo su mano agitadamente en forma de despedida –Bien, hora de ver la novela-

Al mismo tiempo en la residencia Asano, nuestro impugnado Kurosaki se encontraba en la habitación de su amigo.

**Viernes, 8:03 p.m. "Has el cuatro y di cuantos dedos tengo"**

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Cómo me metí en esto?- Se decía Ichigo muy preocupado con lo sucedido en la tarde –Ese tipo me matará en dos días-

-Ichigo, cállate, me duele la cabeza, esta resaca me está matando, creo que moriré- Decía Keigo mientras evitaba que saliera de él vómito –Yo que quería llorar en tu tumba- Y dicho eso no aguantó más para así llamar a Hugo con una ranchera, o sea, vomitar a su máxima expresión.

-¡Cochino!- Le dijo Ichigo alejándose de su amigo –Todo esto es por tu culpa borracho de mierda-

-¡¿Mi culpa?- Le dijo como pudo recuperando un poco la compostura. -No señor, yo no recuerdo eso, yo cumplí-

-Ese es el problema, déjame refrescarte la memoria-

_Flash Back_

_-A ver, si no lo estás, de seguro podrás con este pequeño reto- Dijo Ichigo con una expresión un poco macabra._

_-Ok, "mande pa' mandarle"- Le dijo el chico pasado de copas –Y te probaré que estoy sobrio-_

_-De acuerdo, será algo sencillo, toma aquel vaso con leche de aquel enano- Señalando la jarra de Shiro the Kid –Y derrámala en la cabeza de cualquiera quien se te pegue en gana-_

_-Si con eso te convenzo, lo haré- Le dijo el muy confiado Keigo._

_Siguiendo así las instrucciones al pie de la letra, inició agarrando la famosa jarra con leche de nuestro peli blanco._

_-¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío! Dámelo- Le dijo Toushirou muy enojado._

_-¡Bien Ichigo, ya tengo la jarra! Hip- Dijo ignorando al muchacho -Ahora yo elijo a cualquiera ¿eh?- Comentó tambaleándose y buscando en todo el recinto a su víctima. –Pues aquel que está por allá será el afortunado- Le dijo a Ichigo mientras Keigo señalaba a su impugnado y sonreía tontamente._

_El chico caminó y se colocó detrás del hombre de traje blanco y cabello castaño, alzando la jarra sobre la cabeza de este sin que aún se diera cuenta de la presencia del borracho._

_-¡Oh por Dios! Ichi, ese imbécil sí lo va a hacer- Le dijo Rukia muy preocupada._

_-¡Keigo detente!- Dijo Ichigo tratando de tomar la jara, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la leche calló sobre el hombre._

_El pianista dejó de tocar, la clientela así como la administración solo dijeron «Ahhhh» por el asombro, todas las miradas del salón se dirigieron a un solo sitio, después el silencio reinó en el lugar._

_-Ichigo, hip ya te lo probé- Le dijo el borracho con una ancha sonrisa de victoria._

_-Sí, me probaste que sí estás bien borracho, un sobrio no haría eso jamás- Dijo gritándole y lleno de rabia._

_A continuación, el hombre de blanco volteó muy pero muy lento y con una mirada de acecino, aun mas con su cabellera mojada a causa del la leche que resultó estar ligada con miel, miró a los jóvenes y notó que el de cabello escandaloso sostenía la jarra._

_-Así que fuiste tú- Afirmó el ofendido mientras zafaba lentamente de su mano un guante exageradamente largo para abofetearlo en seguida. El inicio del famoso ritual de duelo a muerte._

_«Paff»_

_-¡Auch!- Exclamó Ishida, ya que el guate lo había golpeado al salir volando unos cinco metros de distancia._

_-¡Oh! Lo lamento chico, no era mi intención, yo quería darle a él- Señalando a Ichigo mientras recogía el guante, iniciando nuevamente su golpe al naranjito, tocándolo si acaso con un pequeño rose de las puntas de los dedos del guante en la mejilla, Ichigo no lo notó._

_-Yo, el Liso y Sedoso Sousuke Aizen- Le decía con ira. Mientras un tipo a su derecha de tez morena se levantaba y colocaba imponente a la par, y otro a su izquierda, quien imitó al primero, este de cabello gris, mirada de rendija y sonrisa adornada con un bigote de leche. _

_Y así, el moreno habló._

_-¡Yo soy Kaname, mucho gusto!- Extendió su mano para saludarlo – ¡Puedes decirme…-_

_-¡Negro idiota!- Se quejó Gin que le quitaba la mano de esa posición._

_-Pero "Miau Miau" hay que ser corteses- Se defendió._

_-Corteses ni mierda- Reprochó Gin._

_-¡Basta!- Interrumpió Aizen –No me interrumpan cuando hablo- Y tras aclarar su garganta, prosiguió sus líneas –Ejem… Yo, el Liso y Sedoso Sousuke Aizen…-_

_-Ey, eso ya lo dijiste- Interrumpió esta vez Ichigo._

_-¿En serio? Disculpa… Ahora sí: Te reto a ti muchacho a un duelo a muerte, nadie, pero nadie arruina mi cabello-_

_-Sí, ¡Nadie arruina su cabello!- Lo initó Gin siguiendo las matonadas de su líder.  
_

_-¿Quéeee?- Se asustó Ichigo._

_-Pero él no…- Trató de defenderlo Rukia._

_-Silencio, será hoy al medio día- Cortó la oración de la joven._

_-Pero… Son las 6:25:03...04…05 p.m.- Le corrigió Ichigo que consultaba la hora en su reloj digital._

_-Mierda, es cierto, entonces hoy a media noche-_

_-Pero… tengo una cita esta noche, a las 12 estoy en lo más y mejor-_

_-¡Oh! Disculpa, entonces mañana sábado a medio día-_

_-Pero… tengo que ir al río a esa hora-_

_-¿Qué tal a las 12:00 m.n.?-_

_-Pero… es la maratón de anime. ¿Estaría bien pasado mañana a medio día?- Preguntaba esta vez Ichigo._

_-¡No! Porque me quemo por el sol y mi cabello se dañaría con el calor- Se excusaba esta vez el Liso y Sedoso._

_-Y… ¿A las 6.00 p.m.?-_

_-Tengo que ir a misa-_

_-Entonces ¿A media noche de pasado mañana?-_

_-Déjame ver… sí, creo que estará bien- Dijo Aizen acordando así el día de su contienda._

_End Flash Back_

-Y así fue como sucedió- Le dijo el naranjito furioso al resacado amigo.

-Entonces la culpa fue tuya, ya que te aprovechaste de mi embriaguez y me utilizaste.-

-¿QUÉ? - Se exasperó -¿Sabes algo? Déjalo así, me voy a casa a ponerme más sexy de lo que soy para mi cita de esta noche- Dijo Ichigo dejando a su moribundo amigo tirado en el piso y olvidando inmediatamente su pena.  
Quién de los dos es más idiota, ese misterio nunca se ha resuelto.

**Viernes, 8:10 p.m. "Buenas amigas"**

Entre tanto, en el Rancho Kuchiki, Orihime trataba de convencer a la bella Rukia de no pelear al lado de tan codiciado chico.

-Como lo dijo el narrador, Rukia, no debes luchar- Dijo la de horquillas en flor.

-¿Por qué no Inoue?- Preguntó la aludida que estaban en la habitación de ella limpiado las que serían sus armas para dicho duelo.

-Porque eres mi amiga y no te quiero perderte o ver herida- Le dijo.

-Aja- Le expresó con sarcasmo la Kuchiki.

-Está bien, cierto que te quiero robar el novio, pero es que es el único chico que vale la pena en este pueblo, además, aún no ha llegado el chico flaco, de cabello negro, ojos tristes, piel blanca, lo que llamaríamos un _emo_ que robe mi corazón- Dijo con gran ilusión tras echar un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Tú corazón? ¿Sólo eso? Que poco ambiciosa eres-

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Obviamente con todo el resto de mi cuerpo, alma y cabello, claro está-

-No imagino cómo será él- Dijo Rukia refiriéndose al chico descrito por la enamorada chica.

-Sería algo así- Sacando una fotografía del susodicho la cual tenía algo escrito:

«_Con nada de emociones, para ti. My princess_»

-¡Ohh! Nada mal Inoue. Pero de todos modos, gracias por preocuparte, pero… Estaremos bien-

-No hay de que Rukia- Miró su reloj. –Bueno, ya es tarde, yo me retiro- Dijo para salir de la habitación, siendo seguida por Rukia para despedirla en la puerta de la casa. –Te veo luego amiga- Dijo de nueva cuenta Inoue una vez en la entrada principal.

-Sí, nos vemos- Le contestó la hija de los dueños de tan grande hogar cerrando así la puerta tras la partida de Orihime. –Bien, me iré a alistar para mi cita-

* * *

**Somos Shirayuki y Noriyuki, miembros del "prestigioso" Clan Yuki, en el área de escritores.**

**Traemos a ustedes nuestra primera propuesta. A pesar de que ya existen varias historias en borrador, esta es la primera en subir.**

**No se preocupen, el final ya está escrito, ya que odiamos el hecho de toparnos con una prometedora historia incompleta (En especial Shira).**

**Así que, por favor, pedimos todo su apoyo en esta y próximas historias… "Ya que su apoyo es la tinta de nuestras plumas y su disfrute el papel de nuestros libros"**

**Pues, aquí el prologo, pedimos disculpas por la falta IchiRuki en el capítulo, pero así va la historia, pronto habrá, para el Cap 1, nuestro Sexy 24/7 (o sea el Sheriff Byakuya) emprenderá el viaje de su vida y conocerá a unas singulares personas.**

**Bien mi gente! ¿Qué les parece el inicio de la historia? ¿Seguimos con esta propuesta? ¿Dudas, comentarios, críticas constructivas? En los Reviews queremos saber sus opiniones. Todo está en ustedes queridos lectores.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** El Bueno, El Malo y El Guapo.

**Summary:** Una historia del viejo pero moderno Oeste, donde la vida es feliz y extrovertida, y, un duelo a muerte a cualquiera asustaría, e Ichigo Kurosaki no es la acepción, el joven más codiciado, sin olvidar de alto ego del condado recibirá su carta a San Pedro al verse retado por el enemigo más temido de la planicie, y tras su sentencia, el inicio de más problemas. *IchigoXRukia* *AU* *OoC*

**Género:** Comedia, aventura y romance. Universo Alterno. OoC extremo.

**Pereja principal:** IchigoxRukia (Las demás son uniones a conveniencia de la historia)

**Disclaimer:** La legalidad de Bleach es totalmente de Tite y de la Pierrot que en veces me saca canas verdes.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Sábado, 2:00 a.m. "Lo que hago por mi hija"**

El elegante y serio Sheriff por fin estaba muy cerca de su destino, en las afueras de la Aldea Pine Apple Party, en las cercanías del Cañón Hueco, a al pie del Monte Cero.

-Hemos llagado Senbonzakura, la Aldea Pine Apple Party, en las cercanías del Cañón Hueco, al pie del Monte Cero-

Pero en la entrada de dicho pueblo había un gran letrero que decía:

_«XXIII Edición  
Pine Apple Fest  
Lugar: Pine Apple Village, a la sombra del Monte Cero, cerca del Cañón Hueco.  
O sea aquí.  
Todo un finde de Party!  
El mega evento cultural más grande del año…  
Fecha: Este fin de de semana._

_¡No faltes!»_

-Humm; Ese cartel yo lo conozco – Se dijo el vaquero –Entremos-

Pero de pronto.

-Hey, hey, hey, ¿A dónde crees que vas niño bonito?- Dijo una aborigen muy a la moda que custodiaba la entrada de dicho lugar.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó el sexy jinete.

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte papasote, y si no contestas, vete olvidando de entrar a este Santo Lugar- Dijo la mujer con imponencia en sus palabras.

-Bien, soy Byakuya Kuchiki, el sheriff del pueblo de Karakura Rangers; y vengo a ver al Jefe Zaraki…-

-Oye oye Adonis, mas respeto al Gran Jefe, dilo bien- Dijo enojada la chica.

-Ok, vengo a ver al Gran Jefe Dark Pine Apple Kenpachi Zaraki, ¿Feliz?- Dijo agitado de tan largo calificativo.

-Mucho mejor, yo soy Lisa Radoumaru, pero para ti seré «mi amor», soy la que custodia la entrada a la Aldea y… no podrás pasar-

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- Preguntó preocupado, aunque en su rostro eso no lo expresara.

-Tu ropa, no podrás entrar con esa ropa, estarás fuera de lugar ahí dentro, por favor… Es una aldea indígena, nadie usa pantalón, camisa o sombrero- Le decía mientras señalaba cada una de las prendas del hombre.

Esperaba con impaciencia la mujer.

-Tienes razón ¿Qué debo hacer? Realmente necesito hablar con el Gran Jefe Dark Pine Apple Kenpachi Zaraki-

Suspiro –Ni hablar… Usualmente no hago estas cosas, pero, resulta que justamente traigo conmigo un taparrabo de tu talla, te repito que es pura casualidad y no sé, tal vez podría alquilártelo y dejarte entrar- Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Cuánto vale? ¡Pagaré lo que sea!-

-¡Así se habla muchachote! Sólo te costará Tres Mil Zanpakutous (Z 3000°°)-

-¡¿Tanto!-

-Tómalo o déjalo amorcito-

-De acuerdo- Sacando así su elegante monedero del Emperador Alga versión cowboy, muy _moe_ debo añadir.

-… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Desató su risa la guardiana de la aduana.

-¿Algún problema?- Dijo con toda la inocencia y seriedad el apuesto sheriff.

-No… ja, ja… Ninguno- Le dijo secándose unas lagrimillas de sus verdes orbes.

Suspiro –"_Lo que tengo que hacer por mi hija_"- Pensó el joven dándole la paga de su extravagante atuendo y serrando así el trato –Y… dime ¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?- Le dijo mientras sostenía el exótico vestuario.

-¿Acaso crees que esto es un hotel o un balneario? Hazlo aquí mismo donde estas-

-¡¿Aquí?-

-Sipi-

-Ok, pero voltea, no vayas a mirar- Dijo con un poco de pena.

-De acuerdo, como tú quieras- Parloteó la chica muy tranquila mientras se encogía de hombros y volteaba a la vez.

Y mientras el Sheriff cambiaba su ropaje a uno muy extravagante y provocador, toda la escena fue filmada por una cámara de video Zonny K3N con HD y visión nocturna, y a la vez Lisa tomaba fotos con su celular a escondidas para el calendario de la Pine Apple.

-"_Esto me hará millonaria_"- Pensó la atrevida fotógrafa.

Al rato después de cambiarse y dejar su ropa en unos de los bolsitos que tenía su corcel…

-Ya, listo ¿Qué tal me veo?- Dijo mientras su caballo hacía sonidos y movimientos como si se estuviera burlando del Byakuya.

-¡Ahhhh! Te queda excelente bombón, dime ¿Tienes novia?- Consultó mientras regaba un mar de babas al ver tan exuberante y bien formado cuerpo.

-Ehh… De-debo irme; ¡Vamos Senbonzakura! ¡Adiós «Pluma Hentai»! ¡Jiaa!- Gritó lo último para que su caballo emprendiera camino.

-¡Que soy Lisa!- Le dijo gritando para que le ollera.

**Sábado, 2:20 a.m. "Te voy a cambiar el nombre" **

Ya en el interior de la aldea, iluminada con grandes antorchas como decoración, mientras las luces multicolores muy tecno se movian aleatoriamente dándole «Vida» al lugar; un joven de cabellera roja y tatuajes en todo su cuerpo entra a la choza del Gran Jefe Dark Pine Apple.

-¡Hey Big Jefe!- Dijo el tatuado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo el susodicho.

-Hay un tipo afuera que quiere hablar contigo-

-Y… ¿tiene cita?-

-No, no tiene-

-Entonces que tome una ficha y espere su turno, que eso será… Humm… el otro año- Dijo Zaraki mientras revisaba su palm.

-Pero… dice ser tu amigo-

-¿Mi amigo?-

-Sí, dice que se conocen bien-

-Entonces, saldré a verlo, sólo por argolla-

Así el Gran Je… bla, bla, bla, bla, etc, salió en pos de ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Es este?- Dijo el gran hombre.

-Sí, es él jefazo- Dijo esta vez un hombre calvo…

-¡QUE SOY RAPADO! ¡Estúpido narrador!-

Ok ok, no te enogres, así entonces: "Dijo esta vez un rapado hombre que estaba custodiando al sheriff".

-Hummm- analizaba el Gran Jefe al forastero –No lo conozco, me voy- Dando así media vuelta.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué no me recuerdas?- Dijo el exhibicionista.

-A ver…- Analizaba -… No-

-¿Cómo que no? Soy Byakuya Kuchiki, fuimos capitanes del Gotei 13, hasta hemos peleado codo a codo-

-¿A este qué le pasa? Ni siquiera hemos fumado la pipa de la paz para que empiece a delirar- Dijo entre dientes el peli rojo al rapado.

-Tal vez debió ser la insolación, la falta de líquidos; ya sabes, el calentamiento global está en aumento cada día- Le contestó a su amigo.

-Sí, tienes razón, debemos hacer algo, es el «poder de uno»-

-Sí Big Jefe, nosotros reciclamos todas las latas y botellas con cerveza que bebemos todas las noches- Dijo orgulloso el de tatuajes.

-Hey tú Kuchiki, tengo dos preguntas que hacerte- Dijo el jefe de la recicladora aldea al impugnado.

-Ahh… s-si claro ¿Cuáles son?-

-Pregunta Nº 1: ¿Por qué vistes tan extraño?-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ustedes no visten así? ¿Son aborígenes no?- Preguntó en respuesta confundido el sexy hombre.

-¡¿Me ves en paños menores?-

-Pues… No-

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Hombres en tapa rabo y nuestras chicas con las tetas al aire? Aunque eso último no estaría mal- Volvió a reprochar el jefe.

-Gran Jefe, creo que él se encontró con Lisa en la entrada de la aldea- Dijo el rapado al gran hombre.

-¿Lisa? ¿Hablas de Pluma Hentai?-

-… Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…- Rieron todos ante la "inocencia" del vaquero.

-Por lo que veo la chica te ha tomado del pelo ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, – Continuó riéndose el jefe.

-No, sólo me tomo fotos y un video-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, otro más que cae en su trampa- Dijo el peli rojo.

-Ya ya… Esto sí estuvo bueno… Oye tu niño bonito, haznos el favor a nuestros lindos ojos y ve y cámbiate ese harapo- Le ordenó el jefazo del lugar.

Y luego de que el sheriff se cambiara a su original atuendo, continuó el interrogatorio para él.

-Listo, pregunta Nº 2: ¿Por qué has venido hasta acá?-

-Verás, necesito de tu ayuda Gran Jefe Piña Colada, hace varias horas el pelo de zanahoria de Kurosaki fue retado a un duelo a muerte por el Liso y Sedoso para dentro de dos días a media noche…-

-Entonces ¿Ichigo morirá?-

-Estás en lo correcto «Flor de Fuego»- Le contestó el bello hombre.

-¡Sebes muy bien que me llamo Renji!- Dijo con furia.

-¿¡Me estás gritando!-

-No…- Contestó sumiso el tatuado ante la mirada amenazadora del sheriff.

-Insolente, te viniste hace años a este pueblo sólo por las salvajes fiestas de este lugar y dejaste Karakura Rangers- Le decía entre dientes furioso y lleno de envidia a la vez por las fiestas –Pero eso no te da derecho a gritarme- Le señaló.

-… S-sí- Afonía.

-Oe oe… ¡¿Escucharon eso? ¡Kurosaki será asesinado por el marica pelo suave!- Dijo el Gran Jefe.

-¡Síiiii!- Alzaron coro todos los aldeanos en forma de festín.

-¡Esto merece una fiesta! Bailaré la danza de "La Fresa morirá"- Dijo el indio rapado a su amigo de colorido plumaje.

-Niño, serás el homenajeado de la fiesta por traer tan Buenas Nuevas- Dijo el jefe.

-Pero… No vine realmente a «eso»… El muy muy marica de El Sedoso va a llamar refuerzos- Habló el sheriff apagando de golpe al buen ánimo de la población.

-¿Refuerzos? Te refieres a Los…-

-Correcto Flor de Fuego, va a llamar a "Los Pistolas" y piensan apoderarse del pueblo, y es por eso que eh venido a pedir su ayuda para salvar a Karakura Rangers- Dijo el muy justiciero Byakuya.

-Y a mí que me importa lo que le pase al pueblucho- Dijo el sujeto con el parche pirata a Byakuya.

-Pero… Hay algo mucho peor que eso: mi hija va a palear al lado del naranjito, lo va a defender- Dijo preocupado muy a su estilo.

-¡NOOOO!- Nuevamente en coro todo el pueblo con música de terror como fondo -¡La linda, dulce y adorable Rukia NOOOOO!-

-Y es por eso que requiero tu ayuda Gran Jefe- Dijo el vaquero esperando la ayuda de este.

-… ¡Está decidido! ¡Has tuyos a todos los hombres!- La gran decisión el manda mas se hacía notar.

-¡Noo! ¡Yo no soy así! Te confundes con mi orientación sexual hermano-

El Jefe puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me refiero a que lleves todos los hombres que quieras a tu pueblo como si fueran del Sexto Escuadrón- Explicó el jefe algo exaltado.

-¿El sexto que…?- Preguntó Byakuya –Oye Renji ¿Se la fumó tu jefe verdad?…- Le dijo en susurro.

-Pero así todos lo queremos, porque nos da cervezas gratis- Dijo feliz El Flor de Fuego.

-Por cierto niño bonito ¿Qué ventajas tendré por el hecho de ayudarte?-

-Oh… veamos… este… ¿TLC?-

-Me parece bien, ¿Qué más?-

-Podrán entrar y salir del pueblo a libre antojo sin pagar aduana; y si me elijen presidente les prometo Megas Maratones de anime en todos los canales y a HD- Dijo con palabras de candidato presidencial –Además de galletitas hechas por mí-

Reviviendo así la ovación del pueblo elector, digo la aldea.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! No te emociones, aquí no tenemos democracia, esto es un régimen Absolutista donde sólo yo mando y heredo el poder a mis descendientes, pero… lo de la galletas no está mal… ¿Qué mas ofreces?-

-Por ahora sería eso, pero…- Dijo mientras detuvo su oración para proseguirla con una sonrisa llena de sorna -¿Qué tal una fiesta todos los fines de semana en el Gato Negro?-

-Hummm, no lo sé… ¿Tú qué opinas asesora de exteriores? O sea, hija mía- Le dijo a una pequeña peli rosa que estaba sentada muy cerca del lugar.

-A mí me gusta la idea de la fiesta… y también el de las galletas, hasta me agradas «Estrellita»- Dijo la chiquilla refiriéndose al vaquero.

-¿Estrellita?- Preguntó este.

-Sí, por la placa en tu pecho-

-¡Oh ya veo! Suena bien, pero no le digas a nadie eh «Pulga Rosa»- Le dijo.

-Sólo si no me vuelves a llamar así-

-Trato hecho-

-Basta de perder el tiempo sheriff, escoge a los guerreros que necesites y ve a defender a tu dulce hija, a tu pueblo y… deja morir a Kurosaki- Le dijo la autoridad de la aldea.

-Haré lo posible por cumplir tus palabras, en especial lo último… Ahora ¿Quiénes van conmigo?-

Desatando así un gran silencio en la muy escandalosa villa, hasta se podían oír los animales e insectos nocturnos.

-Como quieran… Yo escogeré- Dijo el sheriff encogiéndose de hombros –Tú «Águila Rapada»- le dijo mientras elegía al azar entre todos.

-¡Soy Ikkaku!-

-Tú, «Pavo Real de Arena»-

-Eso simplemente sonó hermoso-

-Mejor déjemelo como Yumishika-

-Yo, Yo… llévame a mí- Rogaba el tatuado.

-No sea necio, a ver… Ustedes también, «Pelos de Elote», «Piña Pecosa» y «Merienda del Crepúsculo»- Dijo refiriéndose a Shinji, Hiyori y Senna.

-A ver… ¿Alguien más?- Se preguntó el seleccionador hombre.

-A mí, a mí… yo, yo…- Seguían insistiendo el peli rojo.

-¿Nadie?-

-Yo… Yo-

-De acuerdo, ven conmigo «Flor de Fuego»-

-¡¿Quéeeee? ¿A ese pueblucho de mierda?-

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Le dijo macabramente.

-Na-nada Sheriff… Que ¡Hurra! Sí voy-

-Yo también iré, se oye divertido- Dijo una recién incorporada Lisa.

-¡¿Oh «Pluma Hentai»? Muy amable de tu parte en ayudarnos- Le respondió el sheriff.

-… Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…- Rió nuevamente el pueblo entero por la inocencia del forastero.

-Como sea… Partiremos el domingo- Dijo a nuevas cuentas el vaquero.

-Pero… ¿Dónde te vas a quedar estos días?- Le pregunto el rapado.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Por supuesto que pasaré el festival aquí… Por cierto, tomen, esta es mi entrada, la compre por internet en su tienda - Dijo serio.

-¡Oh sí! «La triple W». Pues… Bienvenido seas a lo que será tu mejor fin de semana- Le dijo el jefe mientras le extendía la mano para darse un apretujón de estas; y así iniciado una ya adentrada madrugada del sábado.

* * *

**Primero que todo pedimos disculpas por la tardanza, es que Shira tuvo compromisos en la universidad que atender.**

**Y para los que disfrutaron la entrega pasada:**

_**inupis**_**: Te entiendo (Shira escribe) enormemente, yo también me rio a carcajadas leyendo un fic… en horas de clases xD. Y como todo buen padre, los celos son permanentes. ¡Ya verás! Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. (No nos importaría que nos recomendaras ;D)**

_**Makiko-maki maki**_**: Sí (Nori escribe) Byakuya es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Agradecemos el apoyo y sigue "Comiendo Nieve"**

_**Ghost iv**_**: Hemos seguido tú consejo y cambiamos el orden del género xD. Pues este Byakuya actúa por impulso y no por sentido común y es un ser muy inocente. Kia... jaja ya leerás qué es realmente ella, y lo largo de la historia, pues hablando sinceramente, (Shira habla) se me olvidó cuantos capítulos son. Pero sí es larga. ;D**

**Para el siguiente capítulo:**

_**El muchacho atinó a ponerla en el suelo sólo para inclinarla hacia atrás recostándola en su brazo izquierdo y él arriba de ella como si de un baile se tratara y acercándose a su oído.**_

_**-Vamos ya, tranquila, que luego voy en serio y no solo mi mano tomarás- Le dijo aun más seductor que hace unos momentos, pero ella no se le quedaba atrás.**_

**¡Muchas gracias por leer "EAT SNOW", compártanla con los demás y… ¿reviews?**

**¡Yukis Fuera!**

**¡Que la fuerza IchiRuki las, los y nos acompañe!**


	3. Chapter 3

Título: El Bueno, El Malo y El Guapo.

Summary: Una historia del viejo pero moderno Oeste, donde la vida es feliz y extrovertida, y, un duelo a muerte a cualquiera asustaría, e Ichigo Kurosaki no es la acepción, el joven más codiciado, sin olvidar de alto ego del condado recibirá su carta a San Pedro al verse retado por el enemigo más temido de la planicie, y tras su sentencia, el inicio de más problemas. *IchigoXRukia* *AU* *OoC*

Género: Comedia, aventura y romance. Universo Alterno. OoC extremo.

Pereja principal: IchigoxRukia (Las demás son uniones a conveniencia de la historia)

Disclaimer: La legalidad de Bleach es totalmente de Tite.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Devolvamos las manecillas del reloj unas horas… Exactamente a…

**Viernes, 9:10 p.m. "Fiebre de viernes por la noche"**

En el famosísimo pueblo de Karakura Rangers, Ichigo se preparaba para su cita nocturna.

-¡Listo! Ya me bañé, ropa limpia, colonia, billetera llena, he ahorrado desde hace dos meses para hoy- Dijo ansioso el chico –Crees que… ¿Debería peinarme?

Dijo el chico al retrato de su madre colgado en la estancia de este.

-¿Qué? Estoy bien así, que me veo galante, que huelo bien, que soy un apuesto joven y que estás orgullosa de mí; Mamá no sigas, me apenas… ¿Por qué te callas? Continua diciendo cosas bonitas, a fin de cuentas soy tu único hijo varón ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué debería lavarme los dientes?- Este chico o tiene una crisis o es extremadamente narcisista… Pero no es para menos, ya que muy al estilo Karakura Rangers, Ichigo se vistió con un pantalón negro, una camisa a cuadros azules oscuros, resaltando su bien formado cuerpo, el característico sombrero, este también negro, sin olvidar las botas y el fajón con su inseparable pistola. Todo un espectáculo visual para cualquier chica.

Minutos después sonó el timbre.

-¿Quién será? Acordamos que yo iría, no que me viniera a buscar, además aún es temprano- Se dijo el chico en el trayecto a la puerta de su hogar ya con aliento mega refrescante.

Al abrir la puerta, su visitante no era quien creía.

-¡Buenas noches joven Kurosaki! Por la expresión en tu rostro veo que te decepciona verme ¿Esperabas a alguien? ¿O soy inoportuno?- Mientras cubría su sonrisa con su abanico de mano.

-No, para nada, es que no esperaba visitas «Don Urahara, dueño del banco Bankai, donde mi dinero está seguro» ¿Lo dije bien?-

-Sí, por primera vez lo hiciste bien, pero ya no pago a jóvenes drogadictos por propaganda barata ahora que soy millonario, no ocupo de eso muchacho; y por cierto, no consumas drogas o esas sustancias raras que están a la moda sólo por que tus amigos lo hacen-

-Pero… Don Urahara, primero, no soy un drogo, segundo… ¿Qué hay de las Soul Candy que hacen en su fábrica de chocolates allá al Este en Gotei? Esas que se ve en los anuncios por la TV. Con el famoso actor Jinta y la sensación pop Ururu… Dicen que las Soul Candy son adictivas y están a la moda por su efecto que uno siente que se le sale el alma del cuerpo-

-Primero: odio ese «Don» con mi apellido, no lo digas; segundo: niño no se sé que me hablas, yo no sé nada de nada- Decía nervioso el dueño de tan prestigiosa fábrica – ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, muere por una sobre dosis en un lote baldío si quieres, yo realmente venía a darte mi pésame mientras seguías con vida, por cierto, no tienes un heredero para tu dinero ¿Me lo puedo quedar yo?-

-¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Yo no pienso morir virgen!- Dijo Ichigo alzando la vos mientras Inoue pasaba en frente de dicha casa oyendo tan buena oferta.

-¿Qué…? ¿He escuchado bien? No piensa morir virgen… Esperen… Él no es virgen… ¡¿Qué más da? Definitivamente esta es mi oportunidad ¡Yo tampoco quiero morir virgen!... Esperen… ¡Yo tampoco lo soy! Ja, ja, ja, ja- Rió tontamente la chica en su mente, para adentrarse a dicha casa mientras soltaba un botón de su blusa exhibiendo la entrada al famoso valle; y entraba como "perro por su casa" al santo recinto del joven.

-¡Oh Kurosaki! Que picaron eres, así que esperabas a una chica- Le dijo Urahara socarronamente.

-¿Yo? No, yo no… esto…- Decía nervioso Ichigo al ver como Inoue entraba descaradamente a su casa- Sálvame de esta loca- le decía entre dientes al banquero.

-Veo que es hora de que me vaya, y deje a los jóvenes lujuriosos en lo suyo; me pregunto ¡¿Dónde estará Doña Yoruichi? – Dijo lo último muy fuerte.

-¡Te escuché idiota!- Gritó desde el otro lado de la calle la bella morena.

-Oh ¡Ahí estás amor!- Abandonando al chico a su suerte ante las fauces de la decidida chica.

-Eh… Inoue ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? "_No, la loca nooo_" - Dijo el joven en voz casi chillona por el susto que está pasando.

-Qué casualidad, lo mismo iba a preguntarte- Le dijo en un tono seductor mientras esta se acercaba a él alborotándose el cabello y arrinconando al «inocente» joven a la pared.

-Esto… Inoue yo-

-¿Qué deseas? ¿Qué apague la luz? Como quieras- Separándose un poco de él para alcanzar el interruptor para dejar a oscuras el lugar, cosa que aprovechó el joven para tratar de huir, pero en ese momento…

-¡¿Hola? ¿Joven Ichigo? ¡Ah, ahí estás!- Un amable saludo –Pasaba por aquí y vi tu puerta abierta, así que decidí pasar ¿Interrumpo algo?- Al ver la joven que acompañaba a Ichigo.

-¡Sí!- Dijo de mala gana la acosadora chica.

-¡NO! «sálvame» No para nada Ukitake «sálvame» Siempre es un gusto verte «sálvame»- Le imploraba nervioso entre líneas.

-¡Ah! Genial que te agrade verme, vine a tomarte las medidas para tu traje y ataúd, pero si quieres puedo venir luego-

-Si, por favor- Dijo obstinada la de horquillas en flor.

-No no, adelante ¡Mide, mide!- Le decía con una sonrisa nerviosa Ichigo.

-Sorprendente, a casi nadie le gusta mi visita, más cuando es de trabajo-

-¿A quién le gusta que lo visite el sepulturero?- Dijo irónicamente la dotada chica.

-¡A MÍ! Ande Ukitake, mide lo que quieras-

-Oh claro, seré rápido-

-Oye Señor Ukitake, cuando termines ¿Me prestas la cinta métrica? Hay algo que me interesaría medirle a Kurosaki- Dijo la lujuriosa dotada.

-Ukitake, tómate tu tiempo-

-¡Oh! Claro Ichigo-

Mientras Ukitake tomaba las medias de Ichigo, este en sus adentros imploraba:

-_"Mamá, si me sacas de esta… Te prometo por lo más sagrado que seré un buen chico y dejaré de hablar con los peluches de Yuzu, en especial Kon, te iré a visitar y le propondré a…"_- Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido un unos extraños sonidos.

-Cof, cof, cof, cof…- De parte del enterrador que sufría de un ataque de tos.

-Gracias Mamá- Se dijo el naranjito –Inoue, tendré que llevarlo al hospital- Le decía mientras ayudaba a Ukitake a caminar hacia la salida de su casa- Sal de mi casa que voy a cerrar-

-Ahhhh MIERDA… Bueno, mañana será otro día. Que te repongas Señor Ukitake- Dijo la susodicha retirándose.

-Cof, cof, cof, cof... Gra- cof, cof, cof…-

-¡Fiu! Gracias a Dios te estás muriendo Ukitake- Le decía el chico.

-No te preocupes, cof, cof, estaré bien, es la fiebre de viernes por la noche, sólo déjame en mi casa, mi esposa sabrá que hacer- Le decía el honorable hombre, cosa que Ichigo obedeció.  
Luego de un rato de caminata.

-Bien, ya estamos en tu casa-

-Muchas gracias Ichigo, y perdón por el atraso, mañana iniciaré a cavar el hoyo-

-¿Ah? Eh... eh… s-sí "_Hazlo como de tu tamaño"_- Le dijo entre dientes el naranjito.

Y así nuestro Fresa se devuelve a su casa. Y con la mente despejada.

-Bien, me iré a casa a terminar de alistarme e irme al lugar donde le dije a mi amorcito que me espere- Se decía a sí mismo muy feliz.  
Valla y que rápido pasan las penas en ese lugar.

**Viernes, 10:02 p.m. "La oscuridad es romántica"**

-Llegas tarde Kurosaki- Dijo una mal humorada ojivioleta que lo esperaba montada sobre su bella yegua. Siempre con ese porte imponente, más que estaba divina esa noche, se había vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul, contorneando sus perfectas piernas, una blusa blanca ajustada con mangas hasta el codo y los primeros botones de esta desabotonados, unas botas con un tacón bien fino –especiales para pisotones discretos- y el sombrero azul, su rostro con poco maquillaje pero perfecto, no le gustaba cargarse como «las demás».

-Es que yo estaba en casa alistándome y apareció Inoue y entonces… Por cierto ¡Te ves bellísima!-

-¿INOUE? ¡¿QUÉ HACIA ELLA AHÍ? ¿Y A SOLAS?- Le decía con furia su amada –Y… Gracias-

-No estaba solo, mamá estaba ahí- Se defendía el chico.

-¿Sigues hablando con ese cuadro?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-¡TODO! Deberías de dejar esa maña e ir a visitar a tu madre a Gotei-

-¡JAMAS! Ella me envió a este lugar, así que cumplo su deseo-

-Eh… Ichi, amorcito… Tú te escapaste de casa…-

-…-

-¿Sabes qué? Déjemelo así, lo importante es que viniste- Le decía feliz Rukia.

-Sí, ten presente que yo nunca te fallaría- Le decía seductoramente mientras se acercaba a ella, él sobre su caballo claro está –Ven, daremos un paseo por la pradera- Le decía en susurro eso último al oído.

-Pero… está oscuro, tú sabes que le tengo miedo a lo oscurito- Dijo la chica.

-Kia, amorcito ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que los Shinigamis no le temen a la oscuridad? Se refugian en ella y la utilizan como aliada de batalla, es como el agua para el pez, el cielo para un ave, el anime para un otaku- Le instruía Ichigo mientras hacía gestos representativos de cada frase.

-Pero… ¿Esos no son los ninjas?-

-Sí, ellos también, son unos copiones de mierda-

-Oh, ya veo-

-Como decía, deberías de aprender a Soi Fong, ese chico no le teme a la oscuridad, mira hacía aquel tejado, en este momento está espiando a Don Urahara y a Doña Yoruichi- Seguía instruyendo Ichi a su muy extraviada discípula.

-Esto… Soi Fong es una chica…-

-¿QUÉ? ¿EN SERIO?-

-Sí, pero… ¿Lo que tú deseas es que me convierta en una acosadora nocturna?-

-No, no. Olvídalo, continuemos-

Iniciando así su romántica cabalgata nocturna, pero en otro lado en el pueblo…

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo lo estará pasando Rukia y Kurosaki? Desde aquí no logro ver nada…- Se decía una muy aburrida Orihime – ¿Acaso será así?:

"«_-¡Ichigo! Mira, un campo de flores-_

_-¿Dónde? No veo nada ¿Cómo haces tú?-_

_-Fácil, gafas de visión nocturna, con infrarrojo y rayos X, además ve a través de algunas prendas, por cierto ¿Son Fresas las de tu bóxer?-_

_-¡No mires!-_

_-Ja, ja, ja… Oye, te reto a una carrera hasta las flores-_

_-Acepto… Jamás le ganarás a Zangetsu- Mientas su caballo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza como señal de aprobado; Zangetsu: un gran caballo color negro, con una crin larga y ondulada y con unas gafas oscuras que lo hacían ver bien cool, que por supuesto su dueño le quitó para esa noche ya que sería él, el que sufriría las consecuencias del viaje._

_-Eso ya lo veremos ¿Cierto Sodeno?- Y así, su yegua hizo un elegante movimiento con su pata derecha delantera par decir que estaba lista; Sode no Shirayuki: una impresionante y refina yegua de pelaje blanco como la nieve, que nunca cae en el pueblo de Karakura Rangers, del mismo color su crin, larga, lisa y brillante con una prensita en forma de diamante como adorno que recogía su cabellera al lado izquierdo, simplemente hermosa con porte elegante y sereno, de gran tamaño pero no como Zangetsu. Llamada abreviadamente con el nombre de: Sodeno._

_-Bien, iniciaremos aquí, te veré en la meta Ichi- Le decía Kuchiki llena de orgullo._

_-Ja…Ya lo veremos amor-_

"_Trompetas de Hipódromo" _

_"Y arrancan, el pura sangre Zangetsu toma la delantera seguido fieramente por Sode no Shirayuki mientras siguen el Chappy mecánico… Señores, esto está de infarto, hagan sus apuestas ¿Quién ganará? Lo sabremos pronto al acercarse a la última vuelta, el piloto Kurosaki en el auto negro con el # 15 patrocinado por "Orange and Lemmon's", le sigue de cerca la novata del año Rukia Kuchiki con el bólido blanco # 14 patrocinado por "Cloro los Conejos"; pero ¿Qué ven mis ojos? Lo veo y no lo creo, el # 15 ha entrado a los pits por un cambio urgente de herraduras dándole la ventaja a la # 14, terminando así la carrera en… el Rancho Kuchiki._

_-Y bien Ichi, te gane-_

_-Nada que ver, fue empate-_

_-¿Qué? ¡Yo gané!-_

_-¡Empates!-_»"

-Sí- Suspiro –Algo así debió haber sucedido, que envidia me dan esos dos- Se continuaba diciendo la dotada chica al imaginar la romántica carrera de sus amigos, «sus fantasias pueden llagar a ser extremas». –Y yo aquí, la mejor en equitación y criadora de caballos de todo el condado, cuidando estos estúpidos caballos un viernes por la noche, oh hermano más ágil me tengo…-

Mientras tanto, la realidad era otra totalmente ajena al extraño pensamiento de su amiga en común…

Ya en la pradera, bajo la resplandeciente luz de la luna, nuestros tórtolos se acercaban a las orillas de un río.

-Ohhh Zangetsu- Detuvo a su caballo. -Aquí es, hemos llegado Kia-

-¿Ya? ¿Aquí?- Le decía mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada –Oh Ichi ¡Esto es realmente hermoso!- Observando unas antorchas rodeando un pequeño campamento a orillas del río, el cual estaba completamente sin ninguna persona -¿Tú preparaste todo esto? ¡Qué detallazo!- Dijo muy emocionada.

-¿Ah? s-sí, sí, eso… Soy genial ¿verdad?- le dijo –"_¿De dónde demonios salió todo esto?_"- Pensó para luego salir de su trance al darse cuenta que su amada hacía movimientos para bajarse de su yegua.

-¡A no _milady_- Le expresaba mientras él se bajaba del corcel y si dirigía hacía donde ella -Toma mi mano-

Y así ella aceptó su caballerosa invitación dejándose cargar por su sexy acompañante, el cual, el chico aprovechó el momento para acercársela más a su cuerpo.

-Ichi ¿Qué haces?- Le decía apenada.

El muchacho atinó a ponerla en el suelo sólo para inclinarla hacia atrás recostándola en su brazo izquierdo y él arriba de ella como si de un baile se tratara y acercándose a su oído.

-Vamos ya, tranquila, que luego voy en serio y no solo mi mano tomarás- Le dijo aun más seductor que hace unos momentos, pero ella no se le quedaba atrás.

-Muy bien Ichi- Le decía siguiéndole el juego de seducción poniendo su mano derecha en su mejilla y acercando sus labios a los del chico para así besarlo, un beso tierno y suave que ella detuvo para hablar: –Cuando quieras, pero ¿sabes? en este momento tengo hambre, que tal si me sueltas ya y vamos a comer lo que…-

-¡COMIDA! ¿DÓNDE?- Dijo de repente soltando a Rukia, que aún la tenia apoyada en su brazo.

-¡Auch! Ichi imbécil ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¿Ah? ¡Kia por Dios! ¿Qué haces en el suelo mujer?- Saliendo de su nuevo trance por la comida y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Nada, nada, sólo quería saber que tan suave estaba el pasto- Ironizó.

-¿Y cómo estaba?-

-… Ichi-

-¿Ah?-

-…Vamos al campamento-

Minutos después, posicionados en una elegante mesa y en ella exquisitos manjares, un mayordomo les serbia amablemente.

-Hey Ichi ¿De dónde salió este tipo?-

-Yo que sé, es parte del paquete, disfrútalo-

-Hey Ichi ¿Qué significan esas banderitas con esa «A»?- Le preguntaba la de los orbes violetas mientras continuaba disfrutando de la vianda.

-¿Eso…? Este... ¿Ambre?- Dijo pensando en su estómago.

-Hambre se escribe con «H»-

-¡Cierto! Entonces algo como A… mo-

¡¿Amor? Ichi, que romántico-

-¡Sí! Eso, amor -"_Yo iba a decir algo como "Amoniaco" _"- Pensó el estudiado y graduado universitario joven.

Lo que los enamorados no sabían era que el campamento pertenecía a El Liso y Sedoso, eh ahí la "A" en los banderines; y mientras ellos comían, el malo del cuento corría desnudo por la pradera al otro lado del río, seguido desesperadamente de cerca por sus aliados, Gin alias: «Miau Miau» y Tousen alias: «Tousen», ya que el pelo suave había bebido de mas y ahí las consecuencias.

-¡Hey! ¡Sousuke maldito! ¡Detente bastardo! Se nos enfría la cena- Gritaba desesperado el ya no tan sonriente sujeto.

-¡Soy un animal salvaje!- Gritaba el despeinado y ebrio Liso y Sedoso – ¡Soy como una mariposa y no me atraparán!-

-¡Sí… sólo un salvaje amariposado andaría en bolas por todas partes! ¡Tousen, atrápalo!-

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso? Está oscuro y además soy ciego ¡No veo nada!-

-¡¿De qué te quejas? ¡Yo lo estoy viendo desnudo!-

-¡Ah! Pobre, te compadezco, en serio ¡Gracias a Dios que soy ciego!- Continuaban diciendo mientras seguían corriendo detrás del atolondrado hombre.

Volviendo con nuestros tortolondrados que ya habían disfrutado de una excelente cena y una linda caminata en la pradera bajo la luz de la luna, y… -Dejando atrás a los extraños hombres en lo suyo- Nuestra pareja vuelve después de una real carrera al Rancho Kuchiki que estaba al otro lado de la cuidad.

-¡Te gané!- Exclamó La bella chica.

-¡Empates!- Dijo el mal perdedor.

**Sábado, 12:30 a.m. "Tiempo de pareja"**

-Ichi, fue una excelente velada, lo disfruté mucho- Le decía Rukia después de haber dejado a Sodeno en su establo.

-Y yo más, con tan sólo tu compañía ha sido suficiente para mí- Le dijo Ichigo mientras le dedicaba una cariñosa sonrisa.

La atrapó en sus brazos.

-Y dime ¿Quieres pasar a mi casa?- Le decía la chica mientras ponía sus manos en los bien formados pectorales de su Ichigo y se le acercaba aún más.

-Me encantaría, pero… ¿Y tus padres?- Le dijo mientras él se encargaba de acercarla más a su cuerpo.

-No están, salieron de viajes de negocios, estoy so-li-ta-

-Genial, creo que sí _le entraré_-

Rukia rió complacida.

Tenían una buena jornada nocturna que cumplir.

**Sábado, 12:29:57…58…59 a.m. "Detector de Fresas"**

Lo que nos lleva lejos del pueblo, donde aún a esas horas, el 24/7 o sea el sheriff cabalgaba hacia la Pine Apple.

-Senbonzakura… Creo que alguien ha entrado al Rancho y mi décimo sentido de "Kurosaki está con Rukia" está activado-

Si fuera posible, el caballo rodaría sus ojos de exasperación.

**Sábado, 12:58 a.m. "Los tres ositos"**

-¡Ah! Por fin logramos atraparte, borracho de mierda- Dijo Gin mientras tiraba a un amordazado Aizen a una bolsa para dormir.

–No, alguien se sentó en mi silla- Comentó Tousen.

-Oh, en la mía también- Dijo esta vez Gin.

-¡Alguien se tomó mí sopa!-

-¡La mía también!-

-¡Alguien sé comió mi langosta!- Dijo nuevamente Tousen.

-¡NO! ¡La mía también!- Lloriqueaba esta vez Gin.

-¡Y Aizen se está vomitando en mi bolsa!-

-¡NOO, EN LA MÍA YA LO HIZO! ¡Hijuep!-

-¡Gin! ¿Qué es esa boca? Esa no es la forma de tratarlo- Dijo Tousen.

-Ok, Aizen mal nacido borracho de la mierda, me las pagarás, por tu culpa se comieron nuestra comida- Le decía mientras lo pateaba siendo apoyado por Kaname.

-Vez, a esto me refería-

* * *

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD (atrasadas) COME NIEVES!**

**¡Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! (por si acaso)**

**Bueno, aquí les presentamos nuestros regalo tardío, esperamos lo hallan disfrutado tanto como nosotros.**

Buzón Yuki:

**inupis****:** Hola hola. Esperamos que las escenas IchiRuki hallan llenado tu expectativa, con respecto a la comedia. Realmente fue difícil, pero creemos que el _HOT SMILE_ nos salió bien. Muchas gracias por leer, y pues… sigue comiendo nieve.

**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl****:** Primero que todo: bienvenidas al Reino de la Nieve. Qué bueno que les ha gustado la historia, ese es nuestro fin, entretenerlos con nuestra comedia. Sí, tanto Bya-kun como Hisana-sama son los papitos de nuestra amada Kia-sama. Sobre el duelo: Sí, "pobre" Ichi. Jaja. Gracias por leer.

**Ghost iv****:** Hola Ghost, pues sí, esa es la idea, ningún personaje es a como es. Por algo es un OoC XTREME (equisde). ¡Nos encanta tal y como son ahora! Espera más sorpresas.

**Previos:**

_**-¡Escuchen chicos! Aizen nos envía un correo, se los leeré-**_

_**(…)**_

_**-¡Está decidido, nos vamos a Karakura!-**_

_**-¡Sí!- Contestaron en uninamismo.**_

**¡Que la fuerza IchiRuki las, los y nos acompañe!**

**¡Eat Snow!**


	4. Chapter 4

Título: El Bueno, El Malo y El Guapo.

Summary: Una historia del viejo pero moderno Oeste, donde la vida es feliz y extrovertida, y, un duelo a muerte a cualquiera asustaría, e Ichigo Kurosaki no es la acepción, el joven más codiciado, sin olvidar de alto ego del condado recibirá su carta a San Pedro al verse retado por el enemigo más temido de la planicie, y tras su sentencia, el inicio de más problemas. *IchigoXRukia* *AU* *OoC*

Género: Comedia, aventura y romance. Universo Alterno. OoC extremo.

Pereja principal: IchigoxRukia (Las demás son uniones a conveniencia de la historia)

Disclaimer: Tite es el Amo y Señor de Bleach.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Sábado, 9:05 a.m. "Los pistolas"**

Vamos a Cañón Hueco, en el poblado de "Las Tardes", donde Aporro recibía en E-mail de un apaleado y resacado Liso y Sedoso.

-¡Escuchen chicos! Aizen nos envía un correo, se los leeré-

_« Queridos, amados y corronguísimos Pistolas, realmente pensar en ustedes ha sido una de mis mejores ideas, se me ocurrió hoy apenas desperté… Así que ahí va.  
Me veo en la necesidad de citarlos al pueblo de Karakura Rangers puesto que he sido ultrajado por un tal Ichigo Kurosaki que derramó leche sobre mi perfecto cabello sin razón aparente…»_

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- Reían todos los reunidos Pistolas.

-¡Que buena esa!- Dijo Grimmjow ya con lágrimas en los ojos por tanto reír, incluso Ulquiorra no pudo contener su risa.

-¡Hey, no he terminado!- Dijo le 8º Pistola.

_«…Así que lo reté a duelo para el domingo a media noche, pero no sé de qué clase de persona se trata, y me da miedito enfrentarlo solito, puede que tenga una especia de técnica final y me mate, así que, si ustedes pudieran venir a ayudarme, se los agradecería de todo corazón.  
Besitos Sousuke Aizen»_

La lógica del pueblo estaba adelantada al pensamiento de un estúpido forajido.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- Reían nuevamente los Pistolas.

-¡Le da miedito!- Dijo Noitra -¡Por Santa Tersa, que tonto es!

-Pero esperen… Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, eso no es todo, oigan esta- Dijo Aporro nuevamente.

_«PD: No lleguen tarde porfa y traigan mi shampoo y acondicionador marca Bleach para cabello Liso y Sedoso»_

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- Reían todos.

-¡Ya me imagino como tiene el cabello ese "zanate", como espanta pájaros ja, ja, ja, ja!- Decía con risa Hallibel.

-¡Oigan! ¿No era que ese trío estaba en Miami?- Formuló Aaroniero, que por cierto, tenía el mismo rostro del terrible destruye cabellos Kurosaki.

-Y yo que voy a estar sabiendo, esos dicen uno y terminan en otro, siempre se pierden- Le contestó Somari.

-Y… ¿Vamos a ir?- Preguntó Ulquiorra.

-Yo fijo si voy, quiero verle el pelo de alambrina- Contestó el que más respeto imponía de los Pistolas, o sea Stark.

-¡Está decidido, nos vamos a Karakura!-

-¡Sí!- Contestaron en uninamismo.

**Sábado, 9:30 a.m. "Siempre es hora de divertirse"**

Del Sur, venían así Los Pistolas, emprendiendo su viaje hacia dicho pueblo que estaba en el Oeste del gran mapa, y mientras viajaban en sus caballos a un sereno paso, Stark iba alegrando el ambiente con su guitarra y una canción:

"_Un día estaba el gay de Aizen en el bar  
Con sus secuaces en un jolgorio y nada más  
Y en eso el Kurosaki y sus amigos sin dudar  
De la peluca se empezaron a burlar  
Aya ya yaii ya yaii lo digo yo  
Esa leche el cabello le alambrinó  
Aya ya yaii ya yaii lo digo yo  
Con un guante el marica a Ichigo abofeteó  
Wooh wooh_"

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Ya cállate!- Dijo Ulquiorra muy obstinado.

-Vamos hombre, sólo nos estamos divirtiendo- Le dijo Grimmjow para calmarle los nervios.

-No me interesa- Volvió a decir Ulquito.

-Ah ya sé porque estás de mal humor, sólo porque mi prima Hallibel te cortó- Le digo Grimmy con burla.

-No es eso…-

-Sí lo es, vamos chico, hay muchas yeguas libres en el campo-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, es como dice Grimmjow ¿Qué tal Luppy? Sea lo que sea babea por ti- Dijo Aaroniero.

-¡¿Qué, estás loco? Jamás, a mí me gustan las tetonas, no esa cosa plana- Se defendió Ulquito.

-¡Shhhhhh! ¡Cállate que te va a oír!- Dijo Aarito mirando al ser implicado justo a su lado con pequeñas lágrimas y haciendo trompas –Que bien, no te escuchó-

-Ya se, que tal si hacemos algo malo para levantarte el ánimo-

-Eres un genio Stark- Dijo el 7º Pistola.

Y daba la casualidad que en ese momento se encontraban cerca del famoso rancho «Las Meloneras» en el que trabajaba una bella, exuberante y conocida mujer.

-¡Mira! Un rancho, hagámoslo trisas, eso te hará sentir de maravilla – Le decía Grimmy a su buen amigo Ulquito.

-Ok, de acuerdo-

**Sábado, 10:50 a.m. "Maldito destino"**

Y así, después de sembrar pánico y caos en el recinto, deciden tomar un rehén, siendo esta una inocente y frágil Rangiku Matsumoto.

-Hummmmmm… Hummmmmm- Se quejaba Rangiku, ya que la tenían amordazada y con un pañuelo cubriendo su boca.

-Ahora bien… ¿Qué hacemos con esta mujer?- Preguntó Noitra a sus colegas.

-Vendámosla a un cabarette o a los indios- Dijo Barragan.

-No, colguémosla de cabeza hasta que sangre por la nariz- Dio como opción Aporro.

-Esperen, mejor atémosla a las vía del tren a que espere una muerte segura bajo el incandescente sol de medio día, y si no, el tren se encargará de ella- Dijo el más listo de todos, o sea Grimmjow.

-Ah… El problema es que todas son muy buenas ideas- Dijo Ulquiorra desesperado.

-Sometámoslo a votación- Sugirió Yami.

-Huuuuummmmm-

-Vaya, es lo más listo que has dicho en toda la historia- Dijo Noitra.

-Corrección, es lo único que he dicho desde que inició- Dijo el gran tipo.

-Está decidido, el destino de la vieja esta será a votación- Dijo esta vez Hallibel.

-Hummm… Hummm-

-¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡Me tienes con los nervios de punta!- Le amenazaba la 3º Pistola.

Y así tras una democrática votación, la mayoría predominó.

-De acuerdo, gracias por su cooperación, la tortura de hoy será «La chica y el tren» felicidades Grimmjow- Dictó Stark –Bien bien Luppy y Hallibel, ya saben que hacer-

-Ok- Respondieron tomando a la inocente Matsumoto atándola a las vías.

-Mmmmm-

-Lo siento mujer, nada personal- Le dijo Luppy a una nerviosa y llorona Matsumoto.

-¡¿Nada personal? ¡Se lo merece por tenerlas más grandes que yo!- Le decía Hallibel con mucho enfado.

-Hey Ulquiorra ¿A qué hora pasará el tren?- Preguntó el 10º Pistola.

-¿Ah? Creo que como a la 1:00 pm-

-¡¿Tan tarde?-

-¡A no! Que pereza esperar tanto, yo me voy- Dijo el más viejo de los once bandoleros.

-Sí, vámonos- Dijeron todos.

Abandonando el sitio y dejando a la pobre Rangiku atada en las líneas del tren esperando su fatal destino; Entre tanto en el pueblo de Karakura Rangers, Ichigo y sus amigos más cercanos se encontraban refrescándose en las deliciosas aguas del…

**Sábado, 12:07 p.m. "¿Mehicepipí?"**

-¡Mehicepipí, el rió con las mejores aguas del condado!- Dijo el pelinaranjo.

-¡Ichigo cochino! Eso no se hace- Dijo Tatsuki a su amigo –Y menos cuando hay gente adentro-

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes muy bien que así se llama este río-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, yo le puse el nombre… ¿No es genial?- Dijo con orgullo el colorín.

Y así, mientras los chicos discutían y jugaban voleibol dentro de las aguas del cristalino río con los demás, no se percataban que uno de ellos estaba en problemas.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Me ahogo!- Gritaba el cuatro ojos de Ishida que sufría de calambres -¡Ayúdenme!-

-Hay chicos… Teníamos tiempo de no venir aquí- Les decía Rukia a sus amigos.

-Cierto… Lo bueno es que sigue igual de limpio y bonito- Dijo esta vez Inoue.

-¿Pero qué dices Kia? ¡Nosotros estuvimos ayer aquí!-

-¡A-ayuda!- Seguía gritando el acalambrando.

-¡¿En serio? ¡Es que estaba tan oscurito!- Se excusaba la peli azabache.

-¿Y se puede saber que hacían ustedes dos aquí anoche?- Preguntó Tatsuki.

-Y a ti que te importa- Le dijo Ichigo.

-¡Ayudemen!-

-Oigan… ¿Dónde está Ishida?- Formuló Nell.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, estaba aquí a la par mía- Decía esta vez Orihime, volteando para poder encontrar a su amigo -¡HAAA ISHIDA SE AHOGA!- Gritó.

-¡Kia! ¡Debes hacer algo!- Dijo el Fresa.

-¡Di! ¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque tú eres la salvavidas designada-

-¿QUÉ?-

-¡A-ayuda!-

-Sí, y tu deber es rescatarlo-

-¡Pero… yo no sé nadar!-

-¿A no? Cuándo te doy clases privadas amor- Utilizando su descarada sonrisa y un tono de seducción.

-Rukia, entonces ¿Cómo explicas que estás aquí nadando con nosotros en un río con más de 15 metros de profundidad?- Exigía explicación a su mala excusa Tatsuki. –Además Ichigo ¿Eres idiota o qué? Si más bien fue Rukia quien te dio mejores trucos de natación…-

-Je, je, je… Pues…- Reía nerviosamente Rukia para remediar su barata escusa.

-¡O-oigan malditos, a-a-ayúdenme! ¡Calambre! ¡Calambre!-

-¡Chicos, déjense de tanto parloteo y ayuden a Ishida!- Exigía Inoue.

-¡¿Ah? Ok ok! ¡¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?- Se preguntaba la nerviosa salvavidas.

-Un momento… ¿Ishida va a morir? ¡SÍ!- Gritaba el peli naranja -¡Ahógate maldito nerd sin talento musical!-

-¡Tengo una idea!- Dijo ignorando el deseo de Ichigo -¡Ishida…! ¿Me oyes? ¡Sujétate de Inoue, ella tiene esas cosas que flotan!- Gritó Rukia refiriéndose a los flotadores o salvavidas que tenia la dotada chica para evitar hundirse.

-O-ok- Dijo a como pudo el pianista, tratando se seguir el consejo de su amiga.

-¡AAHHHHH! ¡PERVERTIDO!- Gritó la de horquillas en flor golpeándolo justo en la cara quebrando sus gafas por el atrevimiento de tocar uno de sus senos por error.

-Kia, eso no funcionó- Dijo Kurosaki.

-¡Hey! ¡Sujétate de Nell!- Dijo nuevamente la salvavidas, pero como el chico no veía muy bien por sus gafas rotas.

-¡AAAHHHH! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Idiota!- Dijo la acosada propinándole un golpe al moribundo muchacho hundiéndolo así a lo profundo…

Minutos después el joven pianista recuperó la conciencia a las orillas el río.

-Ahhhhh ¿Qué pasó? ¿Me morí, por eso ahora veo un ángel? Cof cof cof-

-Nop, te logré sacar a tiempo, sigues vivo- Le dijo la designada salvavidas.

-Sí, por desgracia- Añadió molesto el Fresa.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?- Tuvo curiosidad. –Ustedes son tan malditos que pensé que me iban a dejar morir-

-Veras, te saqué del agua pero no reaccionabas, así que tuvimos que darte respiración boca a boca- Le relataba Rukia.

-¿En serio? ¿Fuiste tú la de la resucitación?-

-No que va, de aquí el único que sabe hacer eso es Chad-

-Hum- Afirmaba con la cabeza el gran amigo.

-… ¿QUÉ? ¡Qué asco, me besó un hombre! ¡Me quiero morir!- Sollozaba el rescatado en el suelo.

-Bueno, lo importante es que no pasó a más- Dijo Tatsuki muy tranquila.

-Muy cierto- Dijo Rukia.

-Kia, y bien… ¿Para cuándo me dijiste que querías tu clase privada de natación?- Preguntó nuevamente Ichigo.

**Sábado, 12:45 p.m. "No trabajes en el 911"**

-Entre tanto en el desierto, un jinete solitario de cabello claro se detenía frente a las vías férreas.

-Hyorinmaru… ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó el joven a su extraño corcel.

-Las 12:45md, pronto vendrá el tren-

_O-o-oigan público ¿El caballo habló verdad?_

-No te asustes narrador, él no es un caballo, sólo se cree uno, no le digas nada o él se alterará y yo tendré que volarte los sesos a ti- Explicación de Shiro.

_Ah ah ya veo, "caballo" en forma humana e-entonces._

-Correcto, ahora, cof cof, como decía: Hyorinmaru, coloca los explosivos en su lugar-

-¡De inmediato!- Notando algo en las vías –Este, jefe… ¿Qué hacemos con ella?- Preguntó el parlante corcel.

-Déjala ahí, morirá cuando la dinamita explote-

-Ok jefe… continuo pues-

-Hummmm… Hummm… Mmmm-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te libere?... ¡Olvídalo!- Le decía Shiro mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Hummmm… Mmmmm… Mmmmmm-

-No… Ahí te quedarás…-

-Hummmm… Mmmmm… Mmmmmm… Mmmmmm… Hummmmmm…-

-¡AH… ESTÁ BIÉN… SUÉLTALA MARU!- Dijo con enojo el muchacho.

Soltándola así el hombre-caballo.

-¡Gracias gracias gracias gracias! ¡En serio gracias! Llevo horas ahí, pensé que iba a morir…- Le decía la bella y dotada chica mientras lo agarraba y lo besaba todo.

-Si si si si, vete, largo, suéltame- Le decía zafándose de su agarre y tratando de ignorarla mientras hacia un ademan con su mano como de echándola del lugar.

-… Toda mi vida pasó frente a mis ojos; Primero esos tipos llegaron al negocio destruyendo todo…-

-Como sea, no me interesa-

-… y lo quemaron, junto mi casa, se tomaron el whisky y el vodka, y lo peor es que utilizaron ese mismo licor para quemar todo…- Le dacia la mujer muy enérgica por la alegría de ser rescatada.

-Ya te dije que no quiero escuchar nada-

-…Yo soy una buena chica, trabajo muy duro para sacar adelante mi negocio, visito a mi familia, y no soy adicta a nada… Entonces… ¿Por qué me pasaron estas cosas tan malas? Hasta pensé que moriría virgen…-

-Si claro- Dijo con sarcasmo The Kid.

-…Pero tú me salvaste, la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad- Finalizó por fin la mujer su largo relato.

-Mira, yo no soy lo que tú crees, soy Shiro The Kid un bandolero, y actualmente estoy a punto de asaltar el Tengen de la 1:00pm y si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer-

-Sí, eso mismo, siempre he sido buena, recatada, decente, y por eso me pasan cosas malas; así que si soy mala, descarada e indecente me pasarán cosas buenas-

-Ohh… ya veo, gran hipótesis mujer- Haciendo su sarcasmo más notable.

-Así que me uniré a ti, y seré mala, mala hasta los huesos-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Tú me salvaste, te lo debo eternamente, además, no puedes abandonarme aquí a mi suerte-

-Ja… mira como sí puedo ¡Hyorinmaru! ¿Ya está todo listo?- Ignorándola.

-Sí jefe-

-Perfecto, vamos a…-

-¡Nooooo! Por favor, no me dejen aquí- Dijo nuevamente la dotada y llorona mujer.

-¡Ashh está bien! Que fastidio ¡Pero si me estorbas te vuelo eso que tienes de sobra!- La sentenció el bandolero.

-¿Mi… belleza?-

-… No, tus tetas-

-¡Jefecito lindo… pro-prometo ser muy cuidadosa!

**Sábado, 1:18 p.m. "El Tengen de la 1 pm"**

-Jefe, ahí viene el tren- Avisó su fiel corcel.

-¡Excelente! Ya sabes que hacer-

-Sí jefe- Detonando así unas rocas que bloquearon el paso del tren y este pudo frenar a tiempo.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?- Dijo el maquinista Komamura – ¡Ahora el Tengen de la 1 no llegará a tiempo!- Se decía muy preocupado.

-Yo que tu no me preocuparía por eso- Dijo la voluptuosa mientras vestía un atrevido traje de bandolera color negro, y cubría parte de su rostro con un pañuelo de igual color, mientras apuntaba al maquinista con un revolver en su cabeza.

Y después de amordazar a Komamura y el resto de muchachos que trabajaban en el cuarto de máquinas -que disfrutaron de la vista-, nuestros fieros amigos se adentraban al vagón de pasajeros.

-¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS BASTARDOS… ESO ES UN ASALTO!- Gritó la fiera bandolera.

-¡Ya saben el procedimiento: «Flojitos y cooperando», damas y caballeros!- Dijo el cabecilla de la banda apuntando también.

Mientras eso, Hyorinmaru caminaba en medio pasillo con una alforja recolectando las pertenencias de los desdichados pasajeros.

-Así es, muchas gracias por su colaboración señor… ¿Qué hay de usted señora? Bien, bien, muchas gracias- Decía el recolector.

Mientras que el chico se dirigía hacia el otro vagón vio a una jovencita muy solitaria aferrada a su cartera; y así como por arte de magia, saca sus dotes de galán.

-Hola muñeca ¿Por qué tan solita? No es bueno que una muchacha tan linda como tú esté sola, sabes, hay muchos ladrones por los alrededores, vamos… di algo ¿Cuál es tú nombre?- preguntó el pseudo-galán.

-Mi-mi nombre es Yuzu y no estoy sola- Dijo la chica con muchos nervios.

De pronto.

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?- Preguntó asustado un hombre de barba -Me voy al baño un momento y asal…-

Pero su oración fue cortada por un golpe cortesía de Hyorinmaru el cual seguía pateándolo aún en el piso.

-¡PAPÁ!- Gritó Yuzu muy asustada.

-¿QUÉ?... ¿PAPÁ?- Dijo Shiro, pero al voltear una joven de cabello oscuro se le tiro con furia y lo golpeaba a él.

-¡¿Qué crees que le haces a mí hermana, ratero?- Culminó su oración con una patada en el estómago que lo mando a rodar por todo el vagón.

-¿Estás bien Yuzu?- Le decía su hermana.

-Sí, gracias Karin… pero hermana… así no se debe de comportar una dama- Le sugirió la menor.

-¡JEFE!- Exclamó el fiel corcel deteniendo la paliza que le otorgaba al Señor Kurosaki.

-¡Capitán! ¿Estás bien?- Dijo con preocupación al ver a su jefazo en el piso y sin reaccionar.

-Hay hay hay…- Decía el pobre bandolero mientras se sobaba la parte afectada.

-¿Capitán?-

-… ¡Whaaaoooo…. QUE CHICA! ¡Esta si es de mi tipo! Creo que estoy…-

-¿Shiro? ¿Eres tú?- Cortó la oración una chica en un asiento al lado del forajido.

-¿Ah? ¡Momo! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ah que alegría verte, sí eres tu hermanito- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah no no no, no soy yo! Soy "Kid", tu hermanito debe de estar con tu papá enterrando a alguien-

-Ok Shiro, digo "Kid", tengo algo de tiempo libre, así que decidí ir a visitar a papá y mamá; además escuché que Aizen tendrá un duelo contra el novio de Kia-

-Ya te eh dicho que me enferma tú obsesión con Aizen… Dalo como caso perdido-

-Je je… Hermanito, no es obsesión- Remplazo su amable sonrisa por una muy macabra. -Ese malnacido me debe mucho dinero, y como es tan difícil de encontrar esta me pareció la ocasión perfecta para recuperar mi dinero o matarlo si se reúsa a pagarme. Tengo un negocio que mantener, Kia me lo confió.- Dijo seria y con su característica expresión sombría que mostraba a todos menos a sus padres.

-"_Dios, creo que esta mujer habla en serio, debo de detenerla o si no, no habrá duelo para que maten a Kurosaki_"- Pensó el chico pero en ese instante.

-Capitán… esta es la mocosa que te pateo… ¿Le vuelo las neuronas?- Pero en ese momento en que la rubia intentaba dispararle a Karin, un tipo la desarmó en un santiamén -¿Pero qué mierdas?-

-¡Oh demonios, es el "Llanero con solitaria"!- Informó el chico a su nueva compañera.

-¡Así es, soy el…!-

_"El llanero con solitaria", el representante de la justicia, el vivo ejemplo de que él es el vientiúnico que ayuda sin intereses de por medio a los demás en ese corrupto lugar… Así que señoras y señores, aplausos por favor._

-¡Maldito narrador! sabes perfectamente que soy el "Coyote Solitario"-

_Bien "Coyote Ugly" ahí va._

-Dilo bien- Apuntando con su arma al narrador.

_O-Ok, damas y caballeros, con ustedes el "Coyote Solitario", la vil copia del zorro… Aplausos porfa…_  
Y la ovación del los pasajeros se hizo escuchar ya que ahí estaba su salvador.

-Gracias gracias… el Coyote Solitario a sus servicios; Como decía: "Kid", no te dejaré salirte con la tuya, o te acusaré con tú papá-

Mientras esa conversación se hacía, la nueva y aprendiz bandolera agarró la alforja con su botín y lo guardó entre su ropaje, después le dio una señal a su jefe que todo iba como lo planeado.

-¡No! Con papito Joushiro no, mejor me voy, no digas nada tío Shunsui…- Dijo el chico cabecilla –Mejor dejémoslo así, nosotros nos vamos, pero no sin antes…- Se voltea –Adiós preciosa, nos volveremos a ver- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica que acaba de robarle el corazón y un par de costillas mientras se tiraba por la ventana del tren –Maru, retirada- Montado en su corcel.

-¡Heeyyy capitán! ¿Qué hay de mí?- Gritó la chica que salía saltando por la ventana.

-¡Mierda! Maru regresa por ella-

Y luego de recoger a la sexy colega, el fiel corcel galopaba hacia el horizonte cargando a los bandidos.

Minutos y kilómetros después…

-Malditos, "usted pesan como un mal matrimonio", "se me va a descoser el nudo de la mortadela"- Se quejaba el siempre fiel corcel.

-Cállate Maru-

-…-

-Capitán, ahora ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Se puede saber ¿Qué es eso de «capitán»?-

-Yo que sé, sólo sé que se oye muy genial-

-Ahh… vamos para Karakura, necesito un trago-

-¿Qué?-

-¡De leche! Tarada, y debo de llegar antes de que tío Shunsui me acuse con papá-

-¡Qué bien! ¿Sabes? Tengo una hermana en ese lugar…-

-No me interesa-

-… Se llama Nelliel, pero de cariño le decimos Nell, y tiene una gran personalidad como yo- Culminó la mujer.

-Sí, sí, sí, como sea, andando-

-Hey bola de vagos ¿No se piensan bajar de mi espalda?- Alegó el pura sangre de dos patas.

Y continuando con la historia, los temibles Pistolas fueron los primeros en llagar al famoso pueblo de Karakura Rangers, en el cual se desenvuelve nuestra historia.

* * *

**Gente… perdón por el atraso, primero que todo yo (Shira) eh estado ocupada con los asuntos universitarios y con unos problemas de internet y una compu que tuve que sustituir. Por parte de Nori, pues él es un MADAO (significado lo encontraran en el anime y manga **_**Gintama**_** xD) y no lo siguió él. Y Feliz Año Nuevo (mega atrazado)**

**Sakura-Jeka****: **OMG! Qué casualidad de que seamos de Tiquisia los tres, nosotros somos de Guápiles, y usted? Kyyaaa… hay que compartir un rato juntos. Con el fic, pues hay que esperar más por parte de Inoue (equis de) hasta me da risa recordarlo. Y sí, Aizen es todo un… ¿caos?

**Makiko-maki maki****: **Muchísimas gracias por tus fieles reviews, nos sentimos muy felices porque te gustaran los capítulos, esperamos que te rías más con los próximos.

_**Previo:**_

**-¿Así que este es el pueblo?- Dijo Stark, que miraba con unos binoculares cortesía del 8º Pistola.**

**V**

**-Excelente, hemos llegado, Ichigo estará muy sorprendido de vernos- Dijo el jefe de familia.**

**V**

**-¿Ah? ¿Ese es Kurosaki? Sí, estoy segura que es él, y… está sin Rukia ¡Vamos, esta es tú oportunidad Hime, ve y conquista!-(…)**

**¡Que la fuerza IchiRuki las, los y nos acompañe!**

**¡Eat Snow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** El Bueno, El Malo y El Guapo.

**Summary:** Una historia del viejo pero moderno Oeste, donde la vida es feliz y extrovertida, y, un duelo a muerte a cualquiera asustaría, e Ichigo Kurosaki no es la acepción, el joven más codiciado, sin olvidar de alto ego del condado recibirá su carta a San Pedro al verse retado por el enemigo más temido de la planicie, y tras su sentencia, el inicio de más problemas. *IchigoXRukia* *AU* *OoC*

**Género:** Comedia, aventura y romance. Universo Alterno. OoC extremo.

**Pereja principal:** IchigoxRukia (Las demás son uniones a conveniencia de la historia)

**Disclaimer:** La legalidad de Bleach es totalmente de Tite.

* * *

**Sábado, 1:58 p.m. "Allá en el pueblo grande… Allá donde viviiiiiiiaaaaaaaa"**

Así en unas rocosas montaña a varios metros del pueblo, se encontraba el grupo proveniente de "Las Tardes" observando dicho lugar dese las alturas.

-¿Así que este es el pueblo?- Dijo Stark, que miraba el pueblo con unos binoculares desde su carreta que es jalada por sus caballos Los Lobos.

-¿Pueblo? Es más una cuidad ¡Es enorme!- Exclamó Yamy muy asombrado al verla.

-Sí, es aquí, es un bello lugar, yo viví aquí cuando joven- Comentó muy inspirado Barragan al recordar sus días mozos. Suspiró.

-Aauuuuuuuuu- Se burló Ulquiorra.

-¡¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!- Dijo Aaroniero muy emocionado, pero de inmediato fue detenido con un agarre en su oreja.

-No nos iremos a ningún lugar- Dijo Barragan aun manteniendo el agarre del emocionado chico –Esperaremos aquí hasta el momento el duelo-

-Hay, hay, hay… mi oreja… suéltame… oye viejo ¿Estás loco? ¿Acampar aquí?- Gritaba el 9º Pistola mientras intentaba zafarse -¡Por un carajo… que me sueltes!

-No hay de otra niño, si vamos llamaremos la atención y todo se nos podría complicar- Le decía Stark a Aaro muy tranquilo –Lo que dice Barragan es lo mejor-

-Pe-pe-pero ¿Qué hay de la comida?- Preguntó el siempre hambriento Aaroniero.

-Podemos cazar algo, y recolectar vallas silvestres- Dijo el anciano Pistola. –O mejor aún, les haré mi Especial Sopa de la Casa. "La receta del abuelo"-

-¡Esa brea asquerosa no!- Replicó Aaro.

-¡Tranquilo! Yo traje sopa instantánea y chocolates- Dijo Luppy aportando al menú.

-¡No inventes! Con eso moriré de hambre- Dijo muy irritado el aún molesto Pistola con la cuestión de la comida – Y… ¿Qué hay de los mosquitos? Soy alérgico a eso bichos-

-¡Oh oh… yo también soy alérgica!- Aportó Hallibel

-No se preocupen, yo traje repelente, si quieres te doy, hay suficiente para todos- Dijo el muy oportuno Aporro.

-¡Esa mierda no sirve!- Seguía el molesto del relato.

-¡HAAAAAA ya cállate y ve a recoger la leña para la fogata!- Dijo esta vez muy irritado Noitra al aguantar tanto escándalo –Además, sirve para alejar a los animales salvajes-

-¿Animales salvajes?- Dijo esta vez con miedo Aarito.

-Sí, ahora ve rápido-

-Pero… tengo miedo ¿Podría alguien ir conmigo?-

-¡NO!- Dijeron los Pistolas restantes unánimes.

-¡Fue un gusto conocerte Aaroniero!- Le dijo Luppy.

-Malditos- Dijo en sollozos.

Así, el pistolero 9 se encaminó solo en busca de madera o al menos eso dio a pensar.

-¡Ja! Ni crean que me quedaré aquí aguantado hambre o pasándola mal, ahora que estoy solo, iré a la cuidad- El gemelo de Ichigo se comentó, o sea Aaroniero- ¡Jiiiaaaa! Glotonería, vamos a Karakura ¡Aprovecharemos que aun es de día para que los animales salvajes no nos ataquen!-

**Sábado, 2:57 p.m. "¡Viejos y amigos!"**

Minutos después de estar con los Pistolas, nos vamos a la estación de tren de Karakura, la "Gran Estación Garganta" al sur del pueblo; en la cual arribaba el Tengen, tren que transportó a la familia Kurosaki y la adorable Momo.

-Oh valla, hace mucho tiempo que no venía, me pregunto si ¿Papá habrá venido a recogerme?- Dijo Momo a la vez que miraba a su alrededor en busca de un hombre de cabello blanco y largo -¡Oh, ahí está, mamá también vino! ¡Papá, mamá… aquí!- Dijo mientras corría para reunirse con ellos.

De inmediato, del vagón baja un hombre de barba con genial actitud acompañado de sus hermosas muchachas.

-Excelente, hemos llegado, Ichigo estará muy sorprendido de vernos- Dijo el jefe de familia.

-Papá ¿No le dijiste a Ichi que vendríamos?- Preguntó la menor de las mellizas.

-Ja, ja… claro que no, si no, no sería una visita sorpresa ja, ja, ja…- Dijo el viejo.

-Apuesto que se te olvido como siempre y lo de la "sorpresa" lo estás inventando- Dijo Karin, la chica encargada de hacer caer a su padre en la realidad, frustrando la risa del hombre, pero de pronto se escuchó.

-¡"Ecchin"! ¿Isshin Kurosaki? ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó el hombre de cabello blanco.

-¿Ah? ¡"Joushi"! ¿Eres tú? Valla sorpresa-

-¡No lo puedo creer, después de tanto tiempo te vuelvo a ver viejo amigo!- Dijo nuevamente Ukitake.

Iniciando un viejo saludo que estaba de moda durante su juventud, que involucraba colisionar las cabezas; pero por la falta de práctica "Joushi" terminó con un chichón en la cabeza y "Ecchin" con una ceja sangrante, para finalizar… riendo como idiotas.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi esposa Retsu?-

-Hola, mucho gusto en volverlo a ver Isshin- Dijo muy amablemente la mujer

-Hola hola Retsu, tan bella como siempre; ¡oh! ¿Y esta es tu pequeñita? valla que era un lio ponerle sus vacunas en su pálido traserito- Dijo el Dr. Avergonzando a la chica.

-¡Ya basta! Dejen de hablar de mi trasero- Exclamó Momo.

-Y cuéntame ¿Cómo va el negocio de la funeraria?-

-Genial, en estos tiempos la gente no deja de morirse, es más, tú hijo será mi próximo cliente-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Oh, no lo sabías?-

-Saber… ¿Qué?-

-Que tu hijo fue retado por Aizen a un duelo, será el lunes a media noche-

-¿Qué? ¿Mi hijo va a morir? Mi único hijo varón, el que perpetuará el linaje Kurosaki ¡NOOOOO!- Gritó el preocupado padre, dándose por enterado de la situación de su primogénito… Preocupado, el linaje Kurosaki llegará hasta ahí -¡NOOO!-

A su vez, en otra parte de la cuidad, Aaro hacía su primera parada en el pueblo para comer.

**Sábado, 3:06 p.m. "Bellos y glotones, Menú de la carta"**

-Aquí se ve bien, Glotonería, quédate aquí mientras voy a comer- Le dijo mientras se bajaba del su caballo y lo dejaba en donde las demás personas dejaban el suyo; ese chico tenía puesto un pañuelo naranja que cubría su oscuro cabello y sobre este un sombrero azul oscuro, al igual que el resto de su atuendo.

Este gemelo Kurosaki empezó a causar problemas por doquier, se marchaba sin pagar en los restaurantes a los que asistía, se peleaba con los ciudadanos sólo porque según él, le estaban diciendo otro nombre al saludarlo, arruinando la muy extraña reputación que tenía el verdadero Kurosaki, claro, que esto no es algo que estuviera planeado.

Mientras Aaro se encontraba disfrutando de un banquete en uno de los restaurantes al aire libre, una conocida y bella chica con actitudes de acosadora e insidiosa y largo cabello que pasaba por ahí con unos caballos debido a su trabajo, lo miró y se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Ah? ¿Ese es Kurosaki? Sí, estoy segura que es él, y… está sin Rukia ¡Vamos, esta es tú oportunidad Hime, ve y conquista!- Se daba ánimos a sí misma la de horquillas en flor, pero no sin antes de hacharse un poco de perfume que llevaba en su bolsito.

-Eh ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- Dijo la chica al sujeto que se hallaba de espaldas.

-¿Quep?- Dijo él con una pierna de pollo en la boca, mirando de reojo a la agraciada chica, y al ver su "personalidad" -¡Claro, por supuesto, acompañarme preciosa!-

-_¡Me dijo preciosa! este perfume en verdad funciona; es hora del plan "Valle de Dioses"_- Soltando uno de los botones de su blusa, mostrando la entrada a dicho valle –"_A ver qué te parece esto_"- pensó todo esto la chica.

-Muñeca, tú sí que me comprendes- Exclamó mientras contemplaba el panorama con una sonrisa.

-_ Sorprendente, lleva más de diez minutos mirándome, ayer se cubría los ojos y gritaba como niña_- Volvió a pensar la peli naranja.

De este modo ambos pasaron toda la tarde juntos disfrutando y comiendo como sólo ellos saben…

**Sábado, 5: 07 p.m. "Home Sweet Home"**

Mientras tanto, el Dr. Kurosaki llegaba a su casa, ubicada al Este del pueblo, sí a dos horas y diez minutos después de que arribaron a "Garganta"

-¡Admiren niñas! El "Castillo Kurosaki"-

-Gracias a Dios que llegamos, estoy ansiosa por ver a Ichi- Dijo Yuzu.

-No puedo creer que te quedaras hablando con ese tipo por tanto tiempo, si Ichigo hubiera sabido, nos va a recoger y nos veníamos con él dejándote ahí- Le dijo Karin muy irritada a su padre.

-Karin, no seas tan mala con papá, él sólo quería saludar al señor, y demás personas que vio en el pueblo-

-Sí, como sea, vamos que el viejo ya se nos adelantó-

Y así, el primero en entrar es Isshin.

-¡Ichigo! Hijo hijitoooooo ¿Dónde estás?- Gritaba mientras lo iba a buscar en el mejor lugar donde lo podría encontrar: la cocina.

-Ichigoooo- Gritó cuando lo vio haciéndose un emparedado, obviamente sin dejar de mostrarle su afecto tirándosele y abrazándolo.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿De dónde saliste?- Dijo el naranjito mientras trataba de escapar del sofocante y amoroso agarre de su padre -¡Aléjate! ¡Suéltame, vete! ¡Yuzu, Karin, sé que andan por ahí, quítenme a su papá de encima!- Dijo fastidiado mientras a como pudo agarro un sartén y se lo dio como regalo con golpe incluido.

-¡Ichi! ¡Ichi hermano, que bueno es verte de nuevo!- Grito la menor Kurosaki al ver a su hermano e ignorando a su moribundo padre en el suelo -¡Karin, él está en la cocina, ven!- Gritó mientras abrasaba cariñosamente a su hermano.

-Claro que es un gusto verte, que montón has crecido Yuzu- Le dijo Ichi a gusto en ver su ya tan crecida hermana de 20 años.

-Oh aquí están… Hola Ichi, tanto tiempo- Dijo la peli negra Kurosaki mientras también abrasaba a su hermano.

-¡Ah! Y ¿Por qué a mí no me recibes así? Imitación de hijo- Dijo el jefe Kurosaki reviviendo del suelo - ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tu papito? Después de cruzar el desierto, darle una paliza a los ladrones y lo peor de todo, pasar hablando dos horas con Joushi sobre muertos, para que me diga que mi hijo va a morir y está cavando una tumba para él, eso es suficiente para romper en mil pedazos el frágil corazón de un padre, y ¿Así es como recibes a tu papi?- Dijo mientras montaba una excelente escena teatral pero dándose cuenta que estaba solo.

-¡Papá! Ven rápido o te dejamos, vamos para un restaurante- Le dijo su siempre apiadada hija.

-¿Restaurante? Eso es igual a chicas lindas, claro que iré- Olvidando así sus penas y reincorporándose a los hechos –Espérame que me vaya a engalanar-

Afuera de la casa, Ichigo y Karin se dirigían hacia el establo.

-Ichi, eso a lo que se refería el Señor Ukitake ¿Es verdad?-

-¿Ah?-

-Al duelo-

-¡Ah eso! Me temo que si es verdad-

-¿Pero no hay forma de que te liberes? Que te vayas de la cuidad o algo así-

-No puedo irme-

-Pero… si te quedas de seguro…- Le dijo triste.

-Lo sé, pero, ¿Qué dirán si me voy? Y más importante ¿Qué dirá Kia si la dejo sola? No podría volverla a ver- Le dijo con una mirada melancólica.

-¿Quién es Kia?-

-Ella es…- le decía con brillo en sus ojos hasta que…

¡Papá, sal rápido o te dejamos!- Gritó Yuzu que salía de la casa.

-¡Tsk! ¡Yuzu déjalo ahí! Este hombre es como perder a un gato- Dijo Ichigo aún desde el establo mientras sacaba a su fiel Zangetsu -Ya me cortaste la inspiración-

-¡Oh Zangetsu… que grande y bello estás!- Dijo Karin –Pero… ¿Nosotras en que vamos?-

-Obviamente que en mi caballo, yo me iré caminando, además el restaurante no está lejos y Zangetsu sabe llegar por inercia ahí, bueno… mientras esté Sodeno-

-¿Sodeno, quién es?- Preguntó una recién incorporada Yuzu.

-Ya verán- Contestó sonriendo Ichigo.

**Sábado 5:40 p.m. "Todo en uno"**

- ¿Qué? ¿Un bar? – Dijo el padre.

- No solo es un bar, es un hotel, restaurante, casino, teatro y por supuesto bar – Adjuntó el Fresa a la pregunta del Dr.

- ¡Casino! Y ¿Qué hacemos aquí afuera? – Exclamó el hombre ingresando al establecimiento de Yoru.

-Karin, deja a Zangetsu a la par de Sodeno- Le indicó Ichigo.

-¿Quién?- Le preguntó.

-¡AAAHHHHH! ¡Que caballo más hermoso!- Gritaba esta vez Yuzu admirando de cerca una hermosa yegua blanca.

-"Ella" es Sodeno- Le indicó Ichi a Karin que era la misma yegua que admiraba Yuzu.

-¡Oh, es hermosa!- Esta vez Karin dijo mientras acariciaba la crin de esta.

-Así que es una yegua, perdóname Sedeno- Comentó Yuzu mientras acariciaba a la yegua -¿A quién pertenece?-

-A Kia-

-¿Quién?-

-Mejor entremos, el viejo ya se nos adelantó-

Al momento en que Ichigo ingresó con sus hermanas se encontró a la bella Rukia en el interior del local.

-¡Kia! Ven, te presentaré a mi familia –

- Kurosaki –Dijo fríamente – Justo a quien quería ver –

-¿En serio? ¿Te he hecho falta? –

-Desde luego – Le dijo antes de abofetearlo - ¡Desgraciado! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme? Después de que te pasaste toda la tarde paseando muy cariñoso con Orihime ¡Te odio Kurosaki! ¡Papá tenía razón!–

-¿Qué? ¿Quién anda inventado eso?-

-No trates de ocultármelo, Ishida me lo contó todo. No quiero volver a verte- Dijo mientras se iba a la barra a tomar un trago para desahogar las penas.

- P-Pe-Pero… ¿Kia? – Dijo el chico sin comprender lo más mínimo, pero su orgullo le impedía seguirla y aclarar las cosas, decidiendo ir al restaurante donde le esperaba su familia.

- Hijo, al fin llegas ¿Esa era tú novia? –

- Esta muy enojada contigo, Ichi – Dijo su hermanita de cabello castaño.

- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? – Preguntó su otra hermana.

- No, se equivocan, no es mi novia… aún, y no sé qué le pasa, usualmente no es así, pero "quien solo se enoja que solo se contente" – Explicó el pelinaranja que no dejaba de ver hacia la barra del bar donde estaba Rukia…

- Tienes toda la razón Ichi, y si me disculpan, voy al tocador – Agregó la chica de cabello negro a la vez que se retiraba de la mesa.

Mientras... Afuera del local...

-¡Bah! Que pereza – Decía Maru.

–Al menos tengo este chicle que tomé en el tren – Masticando este mientras miraba a su alrededor, notando la presencia de una bella yegua blanca.

-¿Oh? Sodeno, no te había visto en mucho tiempo ¿Cómo se encuentra mi chiquita bonita?– Dijo como todo un galán, a la vez que se dirigía hacia ella para darle un gran beso, pero Zangetsu lo interceptó, colocando su trasero que recibió el cariñito por parte de Maru.

- ¡Muuua! ¿Ah? ¡Qué asco! ¡Zangetsu! Tú siempre de entrometido, también me da gusto verte– Dijo con sarcasmo mientras sacaba una enorme bola de goma de mascar y lo pegaba en la crin de este, sin que lo llegara a notar.

**Sábado 6:09 pm "Las dos caras de la moneda"**

Entre tanto en el interior del bar, Toushiro observó nuevamente a la chica de sus sueños, la misma que lo había golpeado durante el asalto al tren.

-¡Es ella!–

-¿Quién?- Preguntó su amiga Matsumoto.

-La chica del tren –

-¿La que te golpeo?-

-¡No me golpeo! Me acarició un poco fuerte– Aclaró el joven.

-Oh, sí claro–

-Debemos causar una buena impresión– Mientras volteaba su gabardina, pasando de color negro a blanco, seguido sacó un frasco de fijador y se peinó de rayita en medio como un niño bueno.

-¿Qué dices? Tú debes dar una buena impresión, yo no –

-Cállate y ayúdame con el peinado –

-Ok- poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de este para despeinarlo a como estaba antes.

-¡Listo, ve al ataque, tigre! – Lo animaba la dama.

-Excelente– Dijo el chico mientras la bella ladrona observaba desde la barra como su jefe interceptaba a la joven Kurosaki al salir del tocador.

-Hola muñeca–

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué has dicho?–

-Me dijeron que un ángel se había escapado del cielo y ando en busca de ella, pero creo que mi búsqueda llegó a su fin, ya que te he encontrado a ti –

-Oh… ¿Lo dices en serio? – Preguntó una ruborizada chica.

-Por supuesto ¿De dónde eres? Tanta belleza no es de este mundo –

-No sé qué decir, me siento alagada –

Entre tanto en la mesa de los Kurosaki.

-Karin se ha tardado mucho, iré a buscarla– Fueron las palabras del naranjito.

-¡Espera! Voy contigo, debo ir al baño– Dijo su padre.

Dejando la mesa para buscar a la chica, mirando que esta se encontraba acompañada de un chico de cabello claro y alborotado.

-Y dime ¿Cuál es el nombre de este bello ángel que tengo frente a mí?– Continuaba Shiro con su galanteo.

- Oh, mi nombre es–

-¡KARIN!– Interrumpió él Fresa -¿Qué estás haciendo con este enano? –

-¿Enano?- Dijo el ofendido.

-Señorita, se puede saber ¿Quién es este muchachito?– Esta vez era el jefe de la familia.

-Él es, es… -

-Toushiro Ukitake– Contestó con un tono desafiante.

-Esto no se ve bien– Dijo la dama sentada en la barra, y tras echarse un último trago se dirigió en apoyo de su jefe.

-¿Ukitake has dicho? ¿Conoces acaso al de la funeraria?– Preguntaba el Dr.

-Es mi padre–

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – Dijo la bella y exuberante mujer.

-No mucho, parece que alguien quiere complicar un poco las cosas– Comentó el chico de blanco.

-No, para nada, si eres hijo de Joushi, no hay ningún problema ¿Verdad Ichigo Daniel?–

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo estás viendo? Ese rostro de mal encarado y de pocos amigos, además de su cabello alborotado y de color extraño–

-Mira quién habla– Dijo Rangiku mientras sacaba un enorme espejo de ¿Quién sabe dónde? Poniéndolo frente a Ichi haciéndole ver que el está en la misma condición.

-¿Ah? Además tiene un hermano mayor– Refiriéndose a su propio reflejo en el espejo –Tiene el cabello naranja y mira esa cara, yo que él no saldría a la calle ni muerto– Continuaba auto criticándose el joven.

-¿Es idiota de nacimiento o por deseos de los autores del fic?– Se preguntaba la bella mujer.

-Para ser sin cero, no lo sé– Contesto el barbas –Lo que sí sé, es que deseo tener una cita con una bella mujer de grandes cualidades–

-¡Papá! No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mi mami?– Preguntó el protagonista.

-¿De qué hablas? Masaki no está con nosotros, la vida debe seguir su curso–

-La, la, la, la, la, no te oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado, Chalalan, Chalalan todo es color naranja – Decía mientras salía a toda prisa del bar, tapándose las orejas.

Ya estando afuera.

-Vámonos de aquí Zangetsu– Mientras galopaba pensaba en lo que le sucedía a todos en este día –¿Qué demonios les pasa hoy? Kia me golpea por culpa de El Cuatro Ojos y luego mi padre se relaciona con ese enano cae mal–

Otra vez en el bar.

**Sábado 6:25 p.m."Demasiado viejo para mí"**

-Al fin solos amorcito– Dijo el hombre con complejo de corcel mientras miraba a Sodeno la cual mostraba un poco de preocupación.

Al mismo tiempo en la mesa Kurosaki, estos compartían de una cena con Shiro y su amiga.

-Papá, Ichi parecía muy disgustado– Decía la bella Yuzu.

-Si lo parecía pero no te preocupes por él – Dijo el hombre de Ciudad Gotei –Por cierto, ¿Qué decías con respecto a nuestra cita?– Preguntó a la dama que acompañaba a Shiro.

-No, estas muy feo y además no eres de mi tipo, tú hijo sí está buenote. Mejor preséntamelo Cuñis– Dijo la poseedora de toda aquella belleza a su nueva "cuñada".

-Pues, él tiene novia, y al parecer está bien enamorado de ella- Le contestó.

-Lástima, aunque yo no soy celosa-

-Yo tampoco lo soy- le dijo Isshin a Rangiku.

-¡Ya cállate viejo!-

Cerca de la mesa Kurosaki.

-Ichigo salió a toda prisa y disgustado– Se decía a sí misma la diosa ojivioleta llena de curiosidad...

* * *

**¡Hola a todos los Come Nieves! Notamos que les gustó mucho el capítulo pasado (equis de) eso nos hace muy feliz. Esperamos que este haya sido de su agrado, esta flojo, pero es el inicio de un nuevo problema.**

**Por cierto ¿Vieron el nuevo Ending? OMG! Está divino, las memorias de Kia de cada sublime momento que compartió con Ichi. ¡Lo amo!**

**v**

**Zamtik y Girzzeta: **Primero que todo les damos la bienvenida en el Reino del Helado, o sea a nuestro fic. Estamos muy felices de que te gustara nuestra historia. Y sí, si a ti te miraron feo al leer, tienes que ver cómo nos ven aquí en casa al escribir. Muchas gracias por leer.

**Sakura-Jeka:** Jeka-san, gracias por leernos. Jajaja sí, la carta de Aizen fue un éxito, ese hombre sí que sabe como redactar. Shiro, (Shira escribe) mi Shirito es todo un cazanova ¡Cuidado chicas! (Shira continua escribiendo, sí Jeka-san, podemos salir un día a hacer feo, luego te paso mi correo)

**Ghost iv:** ¡Hola hola! Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Sí, Shiro es totalmente otro, y pronto se conocerá otra faceta de él. ¡Espérala!

**Nana-Zopilota: **OMG! Pero si es nuestra queridísima Zopilota. Muchísimas gracias por leer Nana, sipi, te cansamos con contarte el fic, lo mejor es leerlo con lujos y detalles, o sea, NO SPOILER. Gracias por tu gran apoyo. Es bueno ver a otro miembro del Clan Yuki por aquí. ;D La Mona y Nori te saluda.

**inupis:** No, más bien gracias a ti por leer. Jajajaja… A Shira se le quemaron muchas neuronas componiendo la canción de Stark, (equis de). Nori casi muere de tanto reír. Sí, todos los personajes están haciendo un buen trabajo, dicen que les pagamos mejor que en la Pierrot. (Y dicen que trabajaran gustosos en el próximo contrato) Te esperamos para el próximo capítulo. Saludos.

**v**

**Previos:**

_«Ven rápido, Kurosaki e Ishida están peleando frente al municipio»_

_**v**_

_(…)–Creo que el Aaro de cabello naranja, es el tipo que derramó la leche sobre el cabello de El Marica de Aizen–_

_-¿Eso es cierto?– Preguntó Zomari al de cabello naranja, sujetándolo agresivamente._

_**v**_

_-(…)Papá, veras, dime ¿Cómo hacer para conquistar a una chica?–_

**¡Que la fuerza IchiRuki las, los y nos acompañe!**

**¡Eat Snow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** El Bueno, El Malo y El Guapo.

**Summary:** Una historia del viejo pero moderno Oeste, donde la vida es feliz y extrovertida, y, un duelo a muerte a cualquiera asustaría, e Ichigo Kurosaki no es la acepción, el joven más codiciado, sin olvidar de alto ego del condado recibirá su carta a San Pedro al verse retado por el enemigo más temido de la planicie, y tras su sentencia, el inicio de más problemas. *IchigoXRukia* *AU* *OoC*

**Género:** Comedia, aventura y romance. Universo Alterno. OoC extremo.

**Pareja principal:** IchigoxRukia (Las demás son uniones a conveniencia de la historia)

**Disclaimer:** La legalidad de Bleach es totalmente de Tite y del Clan el _bleach_ que mancha nuestra ropa. (Ni eso, es de mí mamá)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Sábado 6:36 pm "La curiosidad mató al gato"**

Minutos después de las 6:30 pm, Mientras Ichigo cabalgaba por la ciudad topó con un gran alboroto.

-¿Ey? ¿Qué pasa ahí?– Preguntó a uno de los presentes.

-Es una pelea– Contestó un tipo de cabello rojo, Ashido, uno de los policías del pueblo.

Al introducirse entre los fanáticos de la sangre y el dolor ajeno, el naranjito notó que se trataba de Ishida uno de los que peleaba, llevando la peor parte debo recalcar; de inmediato el chico sacó una pancarta que decía: "EL 4 OJOS DB MORIR" dándole ánimos al otro contendiente que no era ni más ni menos que Aaroniero, a lo que Ichigo no le prestaba atención. Entre tanto en el Gato Negro, Kia recibía un mensaje de texto:

«Ven rápido, Kurosaki e Ishida están peleando frente al municipio» La remitente era "La tetona". Su alias en su lista de contactos.

-No puede ser posible, por eso salió tan a prisa, para golpear a Ishida…- Analizaba profundamente. -… ¡Este pleito no me lo pierdo!– Dijo la hija del sheriff saliendo a toda prisa del establecimiento– ¡Vámonos Sodeno! – Mientras montaba aquella yegua blanca, salvándola del acosador Maru.

-Mierda, se me escapó otra vez– Dijo en extraño corcel con forma humana perteneciente a Toushiro, que en realidad nadie en el pueblo se cuestiona el por qué es así todo esto, simplemente se hicieron a la idea.

**Sábado 6:43 pm "Los niños quieren jugar"**

No sólo Ichigo y Rukia se encaminaban a la cuidad, dos temibles jóvenes cabalgaban hacia esta, los pobladores les temían y se hacían a un lado, abriéndoles paso.

Se escuchaba dos voces a coro, de parte de estos temidos jinetes:

-"_Mi papá es un Pistola,_

_¿Cuántas balas gasta al día?"_

Cantaban animadamente mientras señalaban a los transeúntes de la cuidad siguiendo el juego. Pero algo llamó la atención de uno de ellos.

-¡Mira! Ulquiorra, parece un pleito de cantina– Dijo el jinete de cabello celeste.

-Se ve interesante– Agregó él ojos tristes –Pero… debemos buscar a Aaro y llevarlo de regreso–

-Apuesto a que él es quien armó todo este espectáculo– Dedujo Grimmy.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?–

-Solo mira, ahí está Glotonería– Dijo, el más listo de lo pistolas.

-¡Oh! Cierto es él, no lo había visto con la cabeza dentro del balde de avena–

-Debemos intervenir– Dijo el sexto Pistola bajando de su corcel –Quédate aquí quistecito Pantera–

-Tú también, Murciegalo–

-¿No era que se llamaba Mampiro?-

-No, es Murciegalo–

Y así se abrieron paso entre la multitud, hasta llegar a donde estaba el noveno pistola.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?– Preguntó Grimmy con voz firme.

-¿Yo?– Mientras pasaba de un golpe a Ishida, el cual fue recibido por Ulquito.

-Sí, tú– Golpeando al cuatro ojos haciendo un pase para Grimmy.

Quien golpeaba, tenía la palabra.

-¿Dónde está la leña?– Preguntó el chico listo, devolviendo al pobre pianista a manos de Aaro.

-¿Y creen que en serio salí a buscar leña? No voy a volver a que me piquen los mosquitos y aguantar hambre o peor, comer de la sopa que hace Barragan– Dijo mientras de un golpe le hacía un pase al chico de ojos verdes.

A su vez Ichigo miraba la escena usando una de esas famosas manos de goma con la numeración 4-6-9.

-¡Vamos acábenlo!- Gritaba el Fresa expresando todo su apoyo.

De pronto Nemu, la hija del alcalde reelecto Mayuri se acercó a él.

-Hola Kurosaki, visto a lo que está pasando necesito que hagas algo–

-Si claro- Dijo con energía –Voy a apostar en contra–

-¡Esos tipos lo mataran!–

-Si verdad, Sería estupendo ¿No lo crees? –

-Me refiero a que debes ayudarlo –

-¿Yo? ¿Estás loca? Si me meto ahí, terminará peor, sería cuatro contra uno–

-Prometo pagarte si lo ayudas– Dijo la chica dando justo en el clavo, ya que nuestro Ichi posee varias características como: Es cobarde, critica a los otros por su apariencia, es un gran enamorado e interesado hasta la muerte.

-¿Cuánto?– Preguntó sin dudar.

-¿Que tal con Z 5500?–

-Acepto ¡dame, dame, dame!–

-De acuerdo– Dijo la chica mientras le entregaba un billete de Z 5000.

-¡Hey! Aquí falta gente– Exclamó mientras señalaba el billete.

-Oh, sí, desde luego ¡Ve por ella Kurosaki!– Arrojando una moneda de 500 Zanpakoutos hacia donde estaban los tres pistolas jugando con Ishida, el naranjito la siguió como su fuera un cachorro jugando a traer la vara, la moneda fue pisada por Grimmy el cual desconocía de su existencia.

-¡MALDITO! Eso es mío– Gritó el naranjito, propinándole un golpe directo al sexto pistola.

-¡Auch! ¡Aaro maldito! ¿Porque me pegas?– Mientras se levantaba del suelo, arremetiendo contra el verdadero Aaro, mientras que Ichigo se peleaba con Ulquiorra.

-¡Ah! Pero ¿Qué putas te pasa?– Preguntó el pálido chico mientras soltaba a Ishida que a miles costos podía mantenerse en pie.

**Sábado 6:49 pm "Destrucción total"**

En ese instante Rukia llegaba al lugar de los hechos.

-Genial, aún no ha terminado– Decía la chica del flequillo en medio del rostro.

-Kia por aquí– Le llamaba Hime, a lo que la chica se acercó sin bajar de Sodeno.

-Dime ¿Por qué pasó todo?–

-Es que se están peleando por mí–

-¿Por tí? Sé más seria, no entiendo–

-Veras yo estaba paseando con Kurosaki y llego Ishida, y cuando Kurosaki se enteró que Ishida se había sobrepasado con migo en el río, empezaron a pelear– Dijo la de horquillas en flor.

-Oh, ya veo, y el nuevo día de la semana se llama Osvaldo– Dijo en su lenguaje sarcástico mientras se fijaba como iba la pelea –Pero ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué hay dos Ichigos? Y ¿Quiénes son esos dos tipos?– Exclamó mientras caía en razón de la verada de lo sucedido.

-Yo no sé, pero ¿acaso no es genial? Dos Kurosaki y además el otro chico de ojos verdes–

-Sí, debo admitir que el de cabello celeste no está nada mal– Comentaba Rukia.

-No inventes, el otro es el chico de mis sueños, solo mira esa piel blanca, sus ojitos tristes, es todo un Emo, es igual al de la foto que te mostré antes, hay tanto galán por aquí que creo que mi pecho va a estallar–

-¡POR DIOS! Aléjate de mí, si esas cosas estallan, podría destruir la ciudad completa y no quiero morir tan joven– Exageraba La bella hija del sheriff.

-Ja- ja-ja, pero que graciosa- Dijo con todo sarcasmo la enamorada chica.

**Sábado 6:51 pm "Dios los crea y ellos se juntan"**

En medio de la pelea, Aaro al retroceder colisionó de espaldas con el verdadero Kurosaki, de inmediato ambos voltearon quedando inmóviles por un instante antes de actuar como un espejo realizando las mismas expresiones y movimientos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Hay dos Aaros– Dijo Grimmy al verlos.

-¡Tengo miedo! ¡Quiero a mi mami!– Decía Ulquito mientras abrazaba a Grimmy.

-Ya, ya, debe ser por el sol– Grimmy buscaba una escusa para consolar a su amigo.

**Sábado 6:53 pm "Idiotas e idénticos"**

Los "gemelos" continuaban analizándose mutuamente hasta que…

-¿Cuándo pusieron un espejo aquí?– Preguntó Aaro sin tener una pista de la realidad.

-¡Lo sabía! Tú eres el hermano feo del chico que hablaba con Karin– Afirmó Ichigo como todo un reportero amarillista.

-¿Feo? ¿Yo? ¡Ja! Por favor, mira quién habla, yo con tú cara no voy ni a cagar–

Pero antes de que esto se pusiera más idiota, se escuchó una voz.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!– Interrumpió Stark, haciendo que su presencia provocara temor en los Pistolas involucrados en el pleito.

-¡Por santa Teresa! ¿Acaso ya olvidaron que no debemos llamar la atención?– Fueron las palabras de Noitra.

-Correcto, nos vamos de inmediato, Noitra, ya sabes que hacer– Nuevamente habló Stark, y con esto el aludido se acercó a Grimmy y a Ulquito tomándolos por las orejas y los llevó a rastras hacia sus caballos, mientras que en ese mismo momento Aaro se ocultaba tras Ichigo, y en susurro le dijo:

-Te propongo un trato, te daré todo lo que tú quieras si impides que me lleven– Proponía mientras Stark se encontraba a poca distancia de ambos escuchando todo, tratando de diferenciar cuál era uno y cuál era el otro, sin tener éxito.

-Ah… qué más da– Procediendo a tomar a los dos por las orejas -¡Hora de volver a campamento!–

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué a mí?– Preguntaba el naranjito.

-¡No, no! ¡No dejen que me lleve, no quiero volver, no quiero!– Lloraba Aaro.

-¡Hey! Dile a tú papá que me suelte, yo ya tengo casa– Decía el Fresa.

-¡Vete a comer mierda! Él no es mi papá-

-¡Adiós Kurosakis!– Se despedía Orihime de ambos chicos.

-¡Adiós dulzura!– Fue la respuesta de Aaro.

-¡Adiós ni mierda! ¡Ayúdenme!–

-¿Esa voz?– Reaccionó Ulquito.

-¿Qué pasa con esa voz?– Preguntó el sexto pistola.

-Estoy seguro que es de una chica de pechos grandes–

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?–

-Es mi sexto sentido es el que me lo dice– Contestó el cuarto pistola.

-¿Sabes qué?, estás enfermo, depravado–

-No me importa– Diciendo esto mientras con su mano se despedía de la chica de grandes… Ya saben.

-¿Viste eso Kia? Se despidió de mí, que Emo-cion ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- Ríe idiotamente la chica.

-Sí, sí, que risa, mientras no te exploten las tetas y destruyan Karakura– Ironizó la Kuchiki.

-Ja-ja-ja que graciosa– Dicho esto nuevamente con sarcasmo puro.

Seguido Sodeno mordió una de sus prensitas, robándole esta y de paso le dio un nuevo look a la chica.

-¡Kia! Lo hizo otra vez– Dijo algo mal humorada.

-Déjala que se divierta, no la molestes–

-P-Pe-Pero, es mía– Mientras intentaba quitársela.

-Vamos no se la tragará- Y en ese momento tras varios intentos fallidos.

-¡AUCH!– La reacción ante la mordida en la mano por parte de Sodeno –Ja… que linda, suéltame por favor–

-Vez lo que te ganas por molestarla. Ya suéltala Sodeno, no metas cochinadas en tú boca- Le ordenó.

Entre tanto…

-Vamos muchachos, no pongan esas caras y suban de una vez a sus caballos– Ordenó gentilmente Stark mientras subía a su caballo, uno de Los Lobos. –Hey Aaro número 2 ¿Qué hay de ti? Llama a tu caballo– Dirigiendo sus palabras a Ichi, el cual no tubo de otra que obedecer.

-Za-Zangetsu– Dijo en un leve susurro, pero su corcel acudió de inmediato.

-Whooao… este Glotonería II sí que es obediente– Elogió Noitra.

Ya encima de su corcel, Stark los llevaba tirando de las riendas tanto de Zangetsu como de Glotonería.

-Ni se les ocurra hacer algo estúpido, como tratar de escaparse – Les advirtió el primer Pistola a los gemelos.

Un instante después alguien se acercó Al Fresa, era…

-¡Kia! ¿Has venido a salvarme?– Dijo entre sollozos a su amada.

-Hola preciosa, no pierdas el tiempo con él o ellos, ven acá y déjame verte más de cerca– Decía Grimmy como todo un galán a lo que la chica lo ignoró olímpicamente y mirando a Ichigo.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no llegues tarde al duelo, diviértete con tus amiguitos- Retirándose mientras expresaba ese aire de grandeza muy característico de la familia Kuchiki.

-¡Kia! No te vayas ¡No me dejes!– Gritaba Ichi -¡No fui yo, yo no estaba con ella!-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, te dejó tú novia– Era la burla por parte de Ulquito, mientras era llevado por Noitra abandonando así la ciudad junto a "un nuevo Arito".

-¡Preciosa, yo soy mejor hombre que él…!- Gritaba Grimmjow a Rukia.

* * *

**¡Hola chicos! Bien, aquí otro nuevo capítulo de esta… historia.**

**Shira dice: Jajajajajajajaja… esto que leí en los comentarios me causó mucha, pero MUCHA gracia… Jajajajaja… gente! Nori es un HOMBRE. Jajajaja es que… jajaja hay varios que lo están confundiendo.**

**Nori dice: (Esta en el rincón Emo de Ulquiorra) No soy mujer (llanto al estilo Kon) *sniff***

**Fue, eso lo traumó.**

**Por aparte, gente, nos fascinan sus comentarios y sobre todo su apoyo.**

**inupis****: **Shira dice: Sí, mi canción fue una obrada maestra (equis de). Ya tengo un cementerio en mi cabeza.

Nori dice: ¡Soy chico!

Shira dice: Ejemm. Sí, yo les dije que el capítulo anterior iba a estar más flojo, pero me alegra que te agradara, espero que este también.

Nori dice: ¡Felicidades por tu fic! (Shira desde la cocina también te manda felicitaciones) Y gracias por leernos.

**Sakura-Jeka****:** Shira dice: Jaja, me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo, nuestra especialidad: es que el _Bleach Cast_ actúen como nosotros, o sea: ¡Estúpidos! (esquís de). Cierto, mi correo es: mely_17tuti"hotdog".com, (sobre entendiendo el "dog") es libre para el que me quiera agregar.

Nori dice: Me gusta que te haya gustado, porque a mí me gusta que te guste. Y si comentas, es porque te gustó.

Shira dice: Nori es un idiota.

Nori dice: Shira es una excelente sensei, y para tu información Shira, soy: Idiota-sama.

**Ghost iv****: **Shira dice: Hola… Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Jeje… ¿Venganza por parte de Ichi? Hummm no sé, ya verás qué pasará.

Nori dice: Sí, ya lo puedo imaginar "El Vengador naranja"… Suena bien para un futuro fic (equis de). Muchas gracias por leer, en realidad apreciamos cada uno de tus comentarios. Eat Snow.

**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san****:** Primero que todo bienvenidas al Reino del Helado. Somos los guardianes del _Yuki no Cristal_. (Equis de)

Shira dice: ¡Bienvenidas hermanas mías! Me alegra que les gustara el fic, le pusimos bonito para que se hiciera realidad. Las esperamos para nuestros siguientes capítulos. Siiii, yo amo Gintama. Se despide Shira 13 y los dejo con el herman Nori. Jaja.

Nori dice: ¡Soy chico! Ya sé, lo más seguro me confundieron con mi hermana gemela Ori. Sí, es eso. Ella es chica… creo. Sí, acepto ser tu "hermana" menor, Ryu-san y Yu-san. Me pueden llamar "Pako 13". (Son bromas)

**Zopilota:** Shira y Nori dicen: ¡Traidoraaaaa! Harakiri… ¡ahora!

**¡Que la fuerza IchiRuki las, los y nos acompañe!**

**¡Eat Snow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** El Bueno, El Malo y El Guapo.

**Summary:** Una historia del viejo pero moderno Oeste, donde la vida es feliz y extrovertida, y, un duelo a muerte a cualquiera asustaría, e Ichigo Kurosaki no es la acepción, el joven más codiciado, sin olvidar de alto ego del condado recibirá su carta a San Pedro al verse retado por el enemigo más temido de la planicie, y tras su sentencia, el inicio de más problemas. *IchigoXRukia* *AU* *OoC*

**Género:** Comedia, aventura y romance. Universo Alterno. OoC extremo.

**Pareja principal:** IchigoxRukia (Las demás son uniones a conveniencia de la historia)

**Disclaimer:** Tite… Tite… amo y señor de Bleach.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Sábado 7:25 pm "El pistola número 15"**

Así a 35 minutos de haber dejado la ciudad, nos encontramos en el campamento donde todos "Los Pistolas" se encontraban reunidos.

-Oye, sí que es sorprendente ¿Cómo le hiciste Aaro?– Preguntó Hallibel.

-¡Que yo soy Aaro!– Gritaba el verdadero, atado como un capullo de mariposas con una enorme piedra como ancla para evitar que se escapara de nuevo.

-¡¿Hasta cuándo me piensan tener aquí? ¡Déjenme ir!– Gritaba el Kurosaki atado a un árbol -¡Kia…! ¿En qué momento vendrás a salvarme?– Sollozaba el Fresa.

-Entiendo el ¿Por qué? de que ellos estén atados, pero… ¿Por qué yo?– Decía Ulquito atado con las manos tras la espalda, sobre su caballo con un nudo de orca en su cuello.

-¿Sabes que es lo que yo creo?– Decía Grimmy el más listo de los pistolas –Creo que el Aaro de cabello naranja, es el tipo que derramó la leche sobre el cabello de El Marica de Aizen–

-¿Eso es cierto?– Preguntó Zomari al de cabello naranja, sujetándolo agresivamente.

-Eh… digamos que… puede que sí- Dijo con nerviosismo el segundo Aaro, eh digo, Ichigo.

-Grimmy ¡Eres un genio! Y dime… ¿Cómo supiste eso?- Dijo Hallibel.

-Pues, la belleza de chica que se le acercó ahora le dijo algo sobre un duelo, cuando tuvimos el pequeño zafarrancho frente la alcaldía, ojeé la lista de duelos y el que encabezaba y decía "Kurosaki vrs Aizen", así pues…- Relató Grimmjow.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡No lo puedo creer!– Exclamó Luppy.

-¡Eso estuvo genial! Dame esos cinco– Dijo nuevamente Zomari, olvidando que el chico estaba atado al árbol.

-¡Eres mi héroe!- Exclamó Aporro.

De este modo se alzaron los ánimos del campamento.

-¡Hey cállense! ¡Espantan a Murciegalo y me va a dejar aquí colgao!– Gritaba Ulquiorra.

-Me duele la cabeza, estoy mareado, veo doble, ahora veo a cuatro Aaronierros, bájenme por favor– Decía Grimmy, que estaba colgado de cabeza de un árbol y de sus manos pendía una pesada roca.

-Oye ¿Me das tú autógrafo?– Preguntaba la rubia a Ichigo, colocando una pluma en su boca -Firma aquí- Mostrando su escote.

-¡Sí, sí, sí!- Exclamó emocionado Ichigo.

-No, no firma aquí –Decía Stark mostrando sus pistolas de plata.

-Oye, oye, cuidado donde apuntas- Dijo al ver el frio metal apuntando a su pecho y partes nobles.

-Quítense los dos… Chico, mejor fírmame aquí- Aporro mostrando su nalga.

-¡No, no… Eso jamás! ¡Me quiero ir!- Se desesperó al naranjo.

Rato después los chicos fueron liberados.

-¿Quién diría lo pequeño que es el mundo? Encontrarnos con él, en nuestro primer día– Dijo Barragan.

-¡Sí! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!– Dijo Zomari.

-¡Eso es! Una fiesta en honor al chico ¿Cómo te llamas?– Preguntó Barragan mientras Yamii sacaba cuatro cajas de Birras de 24 unidades cada una y unas 10 botellas con licor.

-Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki Dr. del pueblo– Contestó.

-¡Bien Ichi! Desde ahora serás El Pistola número 15– Declaró Stark derrochó enérgicamente.

-¿Por qué no el # 1? Ichi significa uno después de todo-

-Porque el número uno soy yo– Contestó Stark con una mirada amenazante.

-O-Ok, entendido, soy el-el 15-

-Hey chicos ¿Qué será eso?– Preguntó él ojos verdes al ver unas luces multicolores en el horizonte cerca del Monte Cero.

-Son OVNIS- Dijo Aporro medio ebrio.

-No seas idiota, por ahí están Las Vegas– Comentó Yamii.

-¿Saben qué? Me estoy perdiendo la maratón anime– Dijo Ichi –Tanto que la esperé-

-Espera ¡Esto se pondrá mejor!– Gritaron Grimmy, Aaro y Ulquito con una birra en la mano cada uno.

**Sábado 8:13 pm "Noche de Padres" **

Entre tanta fiesta nos vamos al pueblo, justo al Rancho Kuchiki donde nuestra querida Rukia llegaba a casa.

-Hola mamá, ya regresé–

-¡Oh! Cariño llegas a tiempo para ver la novela– Dijo su madre, la bella Hisana.

-No gracias, estaré en mí habitación– Expresando siempre esa atmósfera de grandeza que viene con el apellido Kuchiki.

-Ok, como quieras hijita–

De este modo la chica ingresó a la habitación y tras cerrar lentamente la puerta tras ella, dio aproximadamente dos o tres pasos antes de salta a la cama a llorar mientras abrasaba su almohada; para repentinamente cambiar de humor y agarrar a golpes el enorme peluche de Chappy que Ichigo le había regalado la navidad pasada.

«Toc-toc»

El sonido en la puerta ante el toque de Hisana.

-¿Rukia? ¿Rukia estas bien? Escuche unos ruidos y…-

-Si mami estoy bien, no te preocupes– Contestó con la actitud de siempre, como si nunca hubiera llorado o acecinado a golpes al pobre peluchito.

-¿Segura?–

-Si mamá-

-Creo que es tiempo de que tú y yo hablemos un poco, abre la puerta hija–

-Eh… ¿De qué quieres hablar?–

-Ya sabes, de lo que hablan las chicas adultas cuando están solas–

-Y… ¿Eso sería?–

-¡Solo abre la puta puerta de una vez!– Gritó la paciente y dulce madre.

-Ok, ok, pero no me agredas– Dijo a una tierna y temerosa voz del otro lado de la puerta antes de permitirle pasar a su madre.

-Ahora sí, dime, ¿Qué te pasa?–

Así la chica desató todo lo que llevaba adentro y los problemas recientes; al mismo tiempo en el Rancho Ukitake.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, que buena esta la maratón de anime– Decía el jefe de la familia.

-Papá ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?– Preguntaba un joven peliblanco.

-¿Ahorita, ya, en este momento?–

-Sí, ya–

-¿No puedes esperar a que termine la maratón?–

-No, no puedo esperar–

-Ve y habla con él cariño, que no diga después que su padre no lo ama y no le guía por el camino correcto– Intervino Retsu, su esposa.

-Yo lo amo, pero… pero… Kyoraku ¿No quieres ir tú? Eres su tío después de todo-

-¡¿Estás loco? Yo no me perderé esto por hablar con el pequeño Shiro, ve tú– Replicó el sujeto.

-Ok, Ok, si no hay de otra– Dijo cabizbajo.

-Algo me dice que no quieren hablar con migo, no importa, Papá, veras, dime ¿Cómo hacer para conquistar a una chica?–

-¡Ah! Era eso… te equivocas, yo no sé nada de eso, la que me conquistó fue tu mamita, yo no hice nada, pregúntale a ella–

-Eso es cierto, fue muy difícil, le llevé serenata, flores, chocolates e incluso le escribí cartas románticas y después de mucho tiempo fijó sus ojos en mí, juro que estaba a punto de darme por vencida y cortejar a Ryuken–

-¿En serió? Y ¿Puedes ayudarme?–

-No, hoy no, estoy algo ocupada, sería mañana o… pídele ayuda a tú hermana– Sugirió la dulce mamita de El Bandolero.

-Ella está encerrada en su cuarto y no creo que tenga idea de cosa como esas–

Entre tanto la hermana de este se encontraba frente al monitor de su laptop.

-¡MIERDA! Estoy aburrida, Kia no contesta en el Messenger, que se joda, me voy a postear en el foro o a Jaquear un banco, por si, esos capítulos ya los vi–

Simultáneamente en otro lado de la ciudad Ryuken intentaba llevarse mejor con su no muy querido hijo.

-¡Papá! ¡Te repito que fue Kurosaki el que me golpeo!– Decía el joven de gafas.

- Como crees, conozco bien a Ichigo, es un cobarde, él no te golpearía nunca aunque le sobren ganas de hacerlo–

-¡Que si fue él!–

-Ok, ok y…. ¿Por qué peleaban?–

-Por Orihime–

-¡¿La tetona?–

-Si por ella, la vi junto a Kurosaki y me dio rabia, así que llamé a Rukia para contarle todo y como nunca apareció, tuve que ir yo a separarlos–

-Vamos sigue ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más?-

-Entonces Orihime le dijo a Kurosaki que yo le había tocado los pechos en el río la vez pasada –

-¡¿Como así? ¿Se las tocast…-

-Pero fue por error, me estaba ahogando y me iba a sujetar de ella– Interrumpió el chico.

-Aja… si claro… "te estabas ahogando"– Dijo el padre incrédulo y 1000% sarcástico.

-NO, en serió, por poco me muero, de no ser por Chad que me dio respiración boca a boca, no tendrías hijo–

-¡Yo que estaba empezando a pensar que no eras Gay ¡Vienes y me dices que un chico te dio respiración–

-¡Que yo no soy gay! –

-Lo mismo pensé cuando te vi llegar con la hija del alcalde ¡Sí! ¡Ya amarró! Pensé cuando los vi muy juntitos; y dime… ¿Qué sacaste de bueno con la paliza que te dieron? –

-Me hallé una moneda de Z 500– Dijo con todo el orgullo Quincy.

-¡Hurra!– Exclamó su padre con toda la decepción del mundo -¿Sabes qué? Ya me voy, tú sí que me aburres– Retirándose de la habitación.

Al mismo tiempo en el campamento de Los Pistolas.

-¿Qué se habrá hecho mí moneda? – Preguntaba el despeinado peli-naranjo –Oye Grimmjow ¡dame mi moneda!-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál moneda?...-

A su vez en la casa del alcalde reelecto.

-Nemu, hija mía ven acércate–

-¿Qué deseas papá?–

-Todos sabemos que ya estás en esa edad–

-¿A qué edad te refieres?–

-Digo… que ya estas mayorcita y aun no tienes novio, ni pretendiente conocido y he oído que en estos tiempos las jóvenes varían sus preferencias sexuales–

-¿Estas insinuando que soy lesbiana?–

-"Ni quiera la araña" pero qué quieres que piense si solo te veo con chicas–

-Mira quien lo dice, el único hombre en la ciudad que usa maquillaje–

-…Mejor déjalo así– Dijo el humillado sujeto.

**Sábado 10:15 pm "De ladrón a galán"**

A las afueras de la casa Kurosaki el joven "Kid" había decidido tomar en cuenta la idea de llevarle serenata a Karin.

-¡Vamos Chad! Que suene esa guitarra tuya– Dijo el enamorado chico.

-Un, dos, tres, cuatro-

"_De lo profundo de mi corazón te canto…_"

Entre tanto dentro del "castillo Kurosaki".

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, que buenazo está esta maratón– Decía el amo y señor de la casa.

-Sí, "Harima" es genial ¿Tú qué crees Karin?– Dijo la peli castaño.

-Sí, es el mejor-

-¡Ah! ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?– Exclamó el padre de las bellas jóvenes, ante la propuesta romántica del joven Toushiro, ignorando que se trataba de este.

-Yo creo que viene de afuera– Concluyó la peli negra.

-¡Esperen niñas, papá irá a callar a esos escandalosos coyotes!– Asomándose desde el balcón principal de la planta alta -¡Callen ya ese estrepitoso sonido!– Gritó el Hombre de ciudad.

-Mira Kid, ya salió tú chica– Anunció la belleza que siempre le acompañaba.

-¡Matsumoto!– Gritó como acostumbra hacer en la serie de televisión –¡Eso no es mi chica!–

-¡Oh! Perdona capitán, es que con las luces apagadas no distingo muy bien y se me parecieron–

-¡No se parecen! ¡Mi chica no se parece a tu chico! – Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡¿Quéeee? Ese no es mi chico–

-Hermana, acabas de llegar a la ciudad y ¿Ya tienes pretendiente?– Pregunto la chica de cabello verde y grandes atributos y belleza del más alto nivel que por cierto abundan en el pueblo de Karakura Rangers; y si la adornada descripción no les fue suficiente… Les hablaba de Nell.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Eres tú Rangiku? No puedo creer que me hayas traído una serenata– Exclamo muy emocionado Isshin.

-¡Cállate! No es para ti, ahora ve a traer a tú hija para que podamos continuar con esto– Ordenó.

-¡De inmediato!– Dijo el hombre ingresando a la casa -¡Yuzu! Hay un chico afuera que te trajo serenata–

-¡Esa no idiota! ¡Tú otra hija!– Gritó la ladrona desde afuera.

-¡Ya entendí! ¡Karin! Hay un chico afue…-

-Si ya escuché, Yuzu ¿Cómo me veo? Es la primera vez que me traen serenata, estoy nerviosa–

-No te preocupes, estas preciosa, ahora ve y ¡Conquístalo!–

Haciendo caso a los consejos de su inexperta hermana la chica salió el encuentro de su chico.

-Oh Romeo, Romeo ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?– Articuló páginas de un conocido libro.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Dónde está? Encuéntrenlo para romperle la cara por "serrucho"- Decía el chico alterado por la noticia.

-Capitán, yo creo que tiene que ver con la obra literaria de William Shakespeare–

-¿Hamlet?– Preguntó mientras sujetaba una calavera frente a él y la miraba fijamente.

-No esa no, «Romeo y Julieta», lo mejor será seguirle el juego– Sugirió su amiga.

-P-Pe-Pero… esa no la conozco–

-Yo tampoco–

-Yo sí– Dijo la hermana de esta última –Es la historia de amor imposible entre los hijos de familias en la que los enamorados terminan suicidándose–

-¿Qué? ¿Se mueren? ¡Karin, chiquita! ¿Por qué no cambiamos de juego?– Gritó el chico.

-P-Pe-Pero… ¿Por qué?–

-Es que no quiero morir aun, hay tantas cosas malas que me quedan por hacer– Excusó como respuesta.

-No te preocupes, no nos vamos a matar en serio–

-A…. ya entendí, ahora ven ángel de amor y demos un paseo bajo la luz de la luna– Dijo mientras subía en su siempre fiel y raro corcel.

Espero que bajara y saliera de su casa.

-Pero… eso no es un caballo– Comentó la dama.

-¡Que sí lo soy!– Respondió el ofendido.

-Ok, ok, no te enfades con migo por dudar– Contestó, aceptando la extraña realidad de Hyorinmaru, mientras subía en este y se disponía a disfrutar de la noche con su atractivo galán.

-¡Ya sabes jovencita! ¡No llegues tarde y no hagas nada que yo no haría! No, mejor olvida eso último– Decía el Dr. Kurosaki mientras estos otros se retiraban juntos.

-¡Ese es mi hijo!– Celebraba un orgulloso Ukitake desde un tejado cercano.

-¡Pero ¿Qué dices? Si salió igualito a su tío!– Exclamo Kyoraku, sentado junto a Joushi iniciando una disputa que terminó haciéndolos rodar por el tejado hasta precipitarse hacia el suelo y terminar recibiendo atención medica en el hospital del pueblo.

* * *

**Y para disculparnos por el atraso, otro capítulo entre unas horas.**

**¡Que la fuerza IchiRuki las, los y nos acompañe!**

**¡Eat Snow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** El Bueno, El Malo y El Guapo.

**Summary:** Una historia del viejo pero moderno Oeste, donde la vida es feliz y extrovertida, y, un duelo a muerte a cualquiera asustaría, e Ichigo Kurosaki no es la acepción, el joven más codiciado, sin olvidar de alto ego del condado recibirá su carta a San Pedro al verse retado por el enemigo más temido de la planicie, y tras su sentencia, el inicio de más problemas. *IchigoXRukia* *AU* *OoC*

**Género:** Comedia, aventura y romance. Universo Alterno. OoC extremo.

**Pareja principal:** IchigoxRukia (Las demás son uniones a conveniencia de la historia)

**Disclaimer:** Tite… Tite… amo y señor de Bleach.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Sábado 11:43 pm "¿Karaokemon?"**

Mientras todo esto pasaba en Karakura, en la aldea Pine Apple la fiesta del fin de semana era semejante a los carnavales de Río, y nuestro sheriff estaba totalmente contagiado por el espíritu fiestero.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Es la hora del karaokemon!– Decía la pequeña pelirosa -¿Quién será nuestro primer borracho? Digo, nuestro primer valiente–

-¡YO! – Levantó la mano lo más alto que podía el sheriff.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, forastero! – Animaba Renji al 24/7.

-¡Ahí les voy! ¡Mukisha, Pleashe!– Sin poder articular bien el inglés.

"_Te voy a cambiar el nombre__  
__Y también cambio la historia__  
__Antes te llamabas "¿Qué importa?"__  
__Ahora te llamarás "¡No me interezaaaa!"..._"

Y con la interpretación de Byakuya nos vamos al campamento de Aizen donde… ¡¿TODO EL MUNDO ESTÁ DORMIDO? Pero que animados son estos tipos, por Dios… ¡Esperen! Escucho un ruido…

-Mmmmm, Soy el malo más malo de los shounen, Mmmmm– Reía tontamente entre sueños, El Liso y Sedoso.

-¡Nyaa! Melonera… tu gatito quiere leche- Dijo Gin haciendo la competencia a Suosuke.

Mientras Kaname, ahuyentaba los mosquitos con sus gases naturales.

Bien, eso fue realmente patético, mejor volvemos con Los Pistolas.

**Domingo 12:53 a.m. "Juego de niños"**

-Buaaaaa… Ay, como que ya me dio sueñito– Dijo Kurosaki mientras bostezaba y se estiraba.

-¿Sueñito? ¡No inventes! Ya casi es la hora de la verdadera diversión – Expuso Grimmy.

-¿A qué te refieres?–

-Se refiere a que iremos al pueblo a divertirnos más– Comentó Zomari.

-¡Cierto! ¿Están listos chicos?– Preguntó un ebrio primer Pistola.

-¡Si capitán estamos listos!– Todos.

-¿No los escucho….?–

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Aun hay comida y birras frías por aquí!– Gritó Aaro junto con Hallibel.

-¡Bien, comamos, bebamos y luego nos vamos!– Dijo Stark.

-¡Coman y beban hasta acabar con todo! ¡Y no olviden recoger toda la basura! No sean puercos– Esta vez era la voz de Barragan.

-¡Sí…!– Todos nuevamente.

-¡Bah! No invente– Dijo con reproche Ulquiorra.

-¡Jale bañazo, vergüenza ajena!– Le recriminó Grimmjow.

Y mientras más licor ingresaba al sistema digestivo y central de Los Pistolas más raras eran sus formas de diversión.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no jugamos a quien mea más largo?– Sugirió un ebrio Yamii.

-Lo dices solo porque tú ganas siempre– Reclamó Zomari.

-¡Yo estoy de acuerdo!– Apoyaba Hallibel.

-Las chicas no compiten– Dijo Aporro.

-¡Discriminación!– Gritaron la rubia y Luppy.

-Yo si quiero jugar e Ichi también jugará– Decía un animado y ebrio Ulquiorra sosteniendo una birra -Y Barragan será el juez–

-¿Por qué él?– Preguntó el más listo de los pistolas.

-Porque esta malito de la próstata– Contestó Aporro.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja– Todos.

-¡Cállense! Corajillos de mierda, algún día les pasará a ustedes también– Dijo molesto el sujeto.

-¡A nosotras no…!– Dijeron la peli negra y la voluptuosa rubia.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Su paloma ya no escupe!– Continuó Aaro con las burlas.

-El nuevo competirá en mi lugar– Dijo el viejo.

-¿Yo?– Se señalaba Ichigo.

-Sí, lléguele, que no te dé pena- Decía Luppy.

-A ver, les repito las reglas– Decía Hallibel –Regla #1: el que logre llegar más lejos. Regla #2: El que duré más tiempo. Regla #3: el que tenga más…-

-¡Hallibel!– Interrumpió Stark.

-¿Qué?–

-¡Cuida tu vocabulario!–

-Solo iba a decir el que tenía más… ¡Espíritu de lucha!–

-Ajá- Ironizó

-Ok, listo– Decía Barragan.

-¿Están listos Pelotón? – Dijo Luppy.

-Ahí te hablan Yamii– Decía Aporro.

-¡Cállate!– Contestó el ofendido.

-Preparen… Apunten… ¡Mehen! – Decía Hallibel.

Dando inicio a la extraña competencia de estos chicos.

**Domingo 1:27 a.m. "Fue todo un desastre"**

Después de toda la fiesta, a nuestros Pistolas les llegó la hora de ir al pueblo.

-¡Hey! Aun no me han dicho ¿Qué iremos a hacer al pueblo?– Preguntó el doctor peli-naranja.

-Iremos a hacer un retiro para seguir la fiesta– Contestó el líder del grupo.

-¿Un retiro?–

-Si Aaro naranja– Afirmó Ulquito.

-¡Que soy Ichigo!–

-Qué más da, por cierto… ¿Tú conoces a la chica de cabello largo que se despedía de nosotros durante la noche de ayer?– Preguntó el oji verde.

-¿Cuál?–

-La tetona– Aclaró el peli celeste.

-¿Orihime?–

-¿Así se llama? – Preguntó Ulquito –Y… ¿Tú podrías echarme una mano con ella? Ya sabes, ahora que nuestra amistad ha llegado a ser más unida–

-Sí, gemelo, échale el hombro, tiene una gran obsesión por las chicas de talla grande– Intervino Aaro.

-¿En serio somos tan amigos?–

-¡Claro! No hay nada que una más a los chicos que jugar a: "¿Quién mea más largo?" – Dijo Grimmy en esta ocasión.

-Aun no puedo creer que terminara de ese modo– Interrumpió Hallibel.

_Flash Back_

_En tan distinguida competencia, los atletas se esforzaban al máximo descargando toda aquella cerveza previamente ingerida._

_Entre tanto esfuerzo a Aporro se le escapó un gas el cual desató la risa de Grimmy que terminó por mojarle el pantalón a Yamii, el décimo pistola cabreado con el asunto, lanzó un golpe que el astuto seis evitó, siendo este recibido por un descuidado Zomari mientras intentaba subir la cremallera de su pantalón, pero al ser golpeado terminó por prensarse un poco la piel de… ya saben, con el zipper al mismo tiempo que caía sobre Stark, siendo estos hechos el fin de una extraña y no tan sana competencia y el comienzo de una pelea de todos contra todos, su especialidad debo decir.  
_  
_End flash Back_

-Pero fue divertido– Agregó Ulquiorra.

-Si claro, como a ti no te mearon– Reprochó Yamii.

-Y tú de qué te quejas, yo me prensé un huevo con la Cremallera– Dijo Zomari.

-Al menos a ti no te mordió mí prima Hallibel– Discutía Grimmy.

-A mí me sacaron un diente– Se quejaba Aporro.

-Cállense idiotas, a mí me dejaron como un Mapache– Esta vez era Stark.

-A mí me tocó la peor parte, alguien me pateó en la entre pierna– Decía el fresita con problemas al cabalgar.

-Oh, perdóname ¿Fue a ti al que golpee? Yo pensé que eras Aaro– Decía Luppy –Es que se parecen mucho– Se excusaba el o la chica, es que aun no tengo muy claro de qué es.

**Domingo 1:43 a.m. "Y más chicos malos"**

Al mismo tiempo en las afueras del pueblo, un grupo de bandidos tenía pensado dar un golpe en el pueblo, eran no más ni menos que unos cuantos miembros del grupo de Los Hollows entre los que podemos citar rostros conocidos como: Apache, Sun Sun, Mira Rose, Lilinette, Ggio Vega, Tesla, Fhiser, Kusaka, Karia Jin, Arrancar y Menos Grande, un tipo que no pasaba de el 1.50 cm. de altura.

-Ahí lo tienen chicos, el Bankai, el objetivo de esta linda noche de mierda – Dijo Apache la aparente líder del grupo.

-Será un gran golpe – Afirmó Karia Jin.

-Y ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos por todo ese dinero! – Exclamó Lilinette siendo la primera en tomar la iniciativa.

**Domingo 1:54 pm "No tienen remedio"**

Minutos más tarde Los Pistolas se encontraban al costado sur de la estructura de siete pisos de altura, mientras Aporro explicaba la estrategia a seguir, que consistía en dividirse en dos grupos, el Grupo #1 formado por los pistolas 3-4-6-9 y 15. Y el resto eran del Grupo #2.

-El Grupo #1 entrará por la azotea y preparará todo, mientras el grupo #2 desactivará el sistema de seguridad, habilitará la puerta principal para escapar– Explicaba el octavo a través de su Laptop.

Cosa que Ichi no escuchó ya que estaba muy ocupado meando en medio de la calle.

-Siempre quise hacer esto– Se decía a sí mismo el joven.

Poco después el Grupo #1 estaba listo para la acción en la azotea.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?– Era la pregunta del chico peli-naranja recién incorporado a la misión.

-Todo listo chicos, salten– Dijo Hallibel la cual estaba a cargo de las sogas mientras probaba los comunicadores de diadema.

Ulquito, Aaro y Grimmy saltaron de inmediato mientras tarareaban el SoundTrack de "Misión Imposible" y eludían los sensores láser de seguridad.

Al mismo tiempo al costado norte del banco Los Hollows preparaban su entrada.

-Ggio, Tesla, corten la corriente eléctrica; Fisher, Arrancar, derriben la puerta cuando Ggio termine– Ordenó Apache y tras caer las puertas las alarmas no se activaron debido a la buena labor de Tesla y compañía.

En el interior del edificio en el piso uno, diez cajas ordenadas de manera circular al costado oeste, un tragaluz desde la azotea, del piso dos al siete las oficinas del banco y en el sótano, dos pisos bajo tierra se encontraban la bóveda principal.

-Dos guardias– Dijo Sun Sun desde la oscuridad.

-Arrancar, Tesla, Karia, encárguense de ellos– Ordenó Mira Rose en esta ocasión.

De inmediato los pobres de Nova y Cloud recibieron una paliza por parte de estos tres tipos; entre tanto en la azotea.

-No creo que saltar sea una buena idea, conozco una mejo…-– Trató de decir el naranjito a la rubia.

-Mientras más lo pienses, menos deseos tendrás de hacerlo– Dijo antes de de patearlo lanzándolo por el tragaluz.

El joven Fresa se precipitó a gran velocidad dejando atrás a sus tres "súper amigos".

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!– Gritaba por su vida el novato ladrón.

-Pero que entusiasta es…– Decía el de ojos verdes.

-¡ME VOY A MORIR!– Continuaba gritando un Ichigo en caída libre.

-Creo que su cuerda no está atada– Decía Grimmy con duda -¡Aaro! ¡Toma la cuerda!–

-¡Ok! Ya la tengo– Deteniendo la caída de El Pistola 15 a 1.50cm de darse de cara contra el suelo, quedando justo entre el grupo de Los Hollows.

-¡Lo siento, pensé que esa era la soga de Ulquiorra! – Gritaba la voluptuosa rubia desde arriba.

-Creo que mi prima aun te guarda rencor– Comentó el peli celeste.

-Hey, ¡Ichigo! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el ex de Hallibel.

-Sí, eso creo– Respondió mientras colgaba como un péndulo.

-No, no lo estas– Dijo Apache mientras lo miraba de frente.

-¡PIÑATA!– Gritó Lilinette provocando una paliza al pobre chico que colgaba de cabeza. Zafando el agarre de la cuerda que sujetaba Aaro.

-Algo malo pasa ¡Rápido rápido!– Exclamó Aaro para continuar con su descenso, mientras Hallibel los sobrepasaba a una extrema –y elegante- velocidad de picada.

Un instante después los miembros 3-4-6 y 9 estaban abajo al rescate del número 15. El cual entre tanta paliza se le cayó un objeto metálico y brillante del bolsillo.

-Déjenlo en paz– Dijeron sus amigos que se incorporaban al pleito.

-Oh miren ¿A quiénes tenemos aquí? Los traidores Pistolas– Dijo el Menos Grande de tamaño extra reducido.

-¡Cállate enano!– Dijo la rubia del número 3.

-¡A ellos!– Ordenó Mira Rose.

-¡Stark! ¡Tenemos problemas!– Decía el listo del grupo a través del comunicador.

-Ni que lo digas, no hay corriente y Aporro no puede abrir la puerta– Contestó.

-¡No es eso! ¡Tenemos a once Hollows aquí dentro! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!– Decía Grimmy.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Hollows aquí? ¡Qué mierda! Espera solo necesitamos una entrada–

-¿Qué dijo?– Preguntó Hallibel.

-Necesita una entrada– Contestó el sexto.

-¡Déjamelo a mí!– Gritó Aaro -¡Ichigo! ¡Ayúdame con esto!–

Tomando así al Fisher entre ambos y lanzándolo contra la entrada principal rompiendo esta y dándoles un boleto de entrada a los demás Pistolas.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Todos adentro!– Gritó Zomari emparejando los bandos.

Y así el tiempo se detiene como esos animes de la actualidad…

Esperen, creo que escucho algo, es… es... ¿Eh… Byakuya?

**Sábado 11:44 pm "¿Karaokemon?" [remake]  
**

_"Te voy a cambiar el nombre__  
__Y también cambio la historia__  
__Antes te llamabas "¿Qué importa?"__  
__Ahora te llamarás "¡No me interezaaaa!"__  
_

...

_Cuando mi hija este en el pueblo__  
__No la mires, no suspires, no la llames.__  
__Cuando mi hija este contigo__  
__No la toques, o hay castigo, no hay nietitos.__  
__~Eres un suegro mandón~__  
__No es cierto__  
__~Él es tu yerno holgazán~__  
__No, no, no y noo____"_

-"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH"- Levantó la ovación la PA… y el narrador también.

* * *

**Pues damos un "hola" como se debe, perdón por atrasar la subida de los capítulos, es que yo (Shira) estoy en exámenes en la universidad, y pues, los deberes escolares son primero. Sin más que añadir, Nori y yo esperamos que les gustaran estos capítulos.**

**Agredecemos a:**

**Sakura-Jeka****:** Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. Nos agrada que te gustaran los capítulos pasados, espero logres leer los demás y estés con nosotros hasta el final del fic.

Shira dice: Oye… no me ha llegado tu invitación al msn (T_T)

**Inupis:** Muchas gracias por leer… jajajaja sí, el capítulo 5 fue el favorito de Shira, la verdad todo nos salió tan espontaneo a la hora de escribir. Esperamos te sigan agradando los demás capítulos y estés con nosotros hasta el final.

**Ghost iv****:** Ja j aja, Ghost, Kia fue muy astuta y si noto la diferencia de "los gemelos Kurosaki" sólo que ella no va a armar escándalos (XD). Viste, Karin es muy fácil de convencer.

Muchas gracias por leer, y así, queremos tu apoyo hasta el final ¡onegai!

**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san****:** Jajajajaja… Pues í, esa pelea fue un "desmadre" a como decimos en Tiquicia, y con "serrucho", es lindo saber cómo lo dicen en otros países.

Shira: Ya que voy a tener un poco más de tiempo, me pasaré a leer sus historias, Nori ya se me adelantó y dice que están geniales solo que no deja reviews ya que yo tengo la clave del perfil. Pero comentaré por los dos. (Como siempre)

**A.O.X****:** Bienvenido al fic, que bueno que te gustó. Espero tengas más vidas de repuesto, porque si continuas leyendo morirás muchas veces.

V

**Previo:**

_-¡Ahhhh! ¡Grimmy! ¡Ichi! ¡Aaro! ¡Sálvenme!–(…)_

V

_-¿Kaien?... ¡Oh! Sólo mira lo grandote que estas (...)  
_

**¡Que la fuerza IchiRuki las, los y nos acompañe!**

**¡Eat Snow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** El Bueno, El Malo y El Guapo.

**Summary:** Una historia del viejo pero moderno Oeste, donde la vida es feliz y extrovertida, y, un duelo a muerte a cualquiera asustaría, e Ichigo Kurosaki no es la acepción, el joven más codiciado, sin olvidar de alto ego del condado recibirá su carta a San Pedro al verse retado por el enemigo más temido de la planicie, y tras su sentencia, el inicio de más problemas. *IchigoXRukia* *AU* *OoC*

**Género:** Comedia, aventura y romance. Universo Alterno. OoC extremo.

**Pareja principal:** IchigoxRukia (Las demás son uniones a conveniencia de la historia)

**Disclaimer:** Tite… Tite… amo y señor de Bleach, regrésanos a Rukia ya.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Domingo 2:15 a.m. "Disturbios"**

Entre tanto en el Pen Hause de Don Urahara.

-¡Uhag…!– Gritó al despertar súbitamente.

-¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó una adormilada y sexy gatita junto a él.

-Algo pasa en el banco, lo presiento–

-No seas paranoico, y ya que me despertaste a esta hora… ven acá, que estoy de buenas y la noche está caliente– Dijo mientras lo abrasaba con aquella genial idea en mente.

-No, mi sexto sentido por el dinero me dice que mi preciado banco corre peligro–

-Bien, tú te lo pierdes, después no me eches la culpa a mí de no tener un heredero–

-¡MIERDA! No todos los días se dan estas oportunidades–

Así con todo el dolor del alma de no cumplir con sus deberes maritales y abandonar a semejante mujer en su cama, el banquero sin hijos se enrumbó hacia el Bankai a indecentes horas de la madrugada, mientras que en el interior del banco…

-¡Déjame a la tetona!– Gritó Ulquito, refiriéndose a Mira Rose.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Grimmy! ¡Ichi! ¡Aaro! ¡Sálvenme!– Gritaba nuevamente el chico delgado al ser víctima de Mira Rose, Sun Sun y Apache, mientras este era aplastado.

Mientras Luppy le mordía los tobillos a Kusaka, su atención fue llamada por un resplandeciente objeto en el suelo, que era el mismo que había salido del bolsillo de Ichigo.  
Barragan comportando como toda una figura autoritaria y de temer, azotaba de nalgadas al pobre de Ggio, con pantalones abajo y todo.  
La ayuda no llegó para Ulquiorra ya que sus tres "súper amigos" estaban muy entretenidos jugando a "quien golpea, habla" con el temido Menos Grande.

-¡HAAAA QUE ESPERAN PARA AYUDARME!- Aulló Ulquiorra.

-¡Paciencia hermanito!- Contestó Grimmy quien le pasó a Menos Grande a Ichigo.

-Sí, es una dura batalla, ya casi lo acabamos- Y con un derechazo le pasó un moribundo enano a Aarroniero.

-Resiste Ulquito, una ronda más y te ayudamos- Dijo Aaro puntualizando cada palabra con un golpe al pobre hollow.

Lilinette tiraba de los cabellos de Stark mientras este forcejeaba contra Jin y Tesla.  
Y así una "feroz" batalla se libraba en el interior del banco, algo así como un "viernes negro".  
Para cuando Urahara llegó al lugar la pelea ya había llegado a la calle, aullidos, mordiscos, alaridos, golpes y sangre eran protagonistas de la inusual escena. Varios vecinos observaban, entre ellos Toushiro y Karin, de inmediato Soi Fong y un grupo de pistoleros se hicieron presentes en el sitio.

-¡Alto en el nombre del Sheriff!- Intervino la representante de la ley.

-¡MIERDA! ¡AHORA SI LA CAGAMOS!– Decía Lilinette mientras trataba de dejar calvo a Stark.

-¡Por Santa Teresa! Hasta aquí llegamos, nos atraparon– Comentó Noitra mientras golpeaba al Arrancar.

-Todos ustedes ¡Están bajo arresto!– Dijo la asistente del sheriff.

-Oh, por Dios, no lo puedo creer– Decía el banquero recién llagado. –Son los Hollows, intentaron robar mi banco, gracias a Dios el joven Kurosaki y sus amiguitos intervinieron para proteger los intereses del pueblo entero… ¿Verdad que si? chicos– Les decía con su sonrisa de siempre ocultándola tras su abanico de mano.

-¿Oh? Sí, sí, sí, es cierto– Decía Stark mientras movía desesperada y afirmativamente su cabeza.

-Cierto, nosotros pasábamos por aquí, y escuchamos un ruido en el banco y… y… y eran Los Hollows y entonces los tratamos de detener, se los juro por Santa Teresa– Relataba su falsa versión de los hechos Noitra.

-¡Eso es mentira!– Gritaba Sun Sun mientras golpeaba a Ulquito.

-No, si, esa es la verdad– Decía la rubia haciendo uso de un papel de niña buena que aprendió en un anime.

-¡Ya lo escucharon! ¡Un Hurra! Para los héroes de Karakura Rangers– Decía sabiendo bien que se trataba de Los Pistolas.

En ese momento se hizo presente el Dr. Kurosaki ante el llamado de Karin.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí? –Dijo desesperado el Kurosaki mayor, mientras en eso vio a su hijo tirado en el suelo. –¡Ah! ¡Ichigo Daniel! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Qué te pasó?– Decía mientras revisaba las heridas del chico.

-¡Papá! ¡Ese no soy yo! Mira aquí estoy– Decía el verdadero hijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero mostrando su reluciente cabellera naranja.

-¡Oh! Ichigo Daniel, mira como te dejaron– Le decía esta vez a su inconfundible hijo.

-Pero que gusto verlo Dr. Kurosaki– Interrumpió el tipo con pijama verde a rallas.

-¡Don Urahara!–

-Odio que me llamen de ese modo, lo sabes bien Don Kurosaki–

-Tienes razón… se siente mal– Contestó.

-¡Un momento! ¿Acaso dijo… Dr. Kurosaki?– Pregunto Aaro -¿Isshin Kurosaki?–

-Sí, ¿Por qué?– Contestó el papá Kurosaki.

-¡Tío Isshin! ¡Soy yo! Kaien–

-¿Kaien?... –Analizó. – ¡Oh! Solo mira lo grandote que estas, como has crecido, no te reconocía –

-¿Primo Kaien? –Se sorprendió Ichigo. –¿En serio? No te veía desde que yo tenía 10 años y tú 13… No te reconocía porque te hiciste bien feo… Hey, ¿Y porqué tu nombre de Aaroniero?– Preguntó el naranjito.

-Ese es mi nick como Pistola, no puedo usar mi verdadero nombre para esto, no combina para un vaquero, "Pri-mi-to"– Respondió con sorna.

-Con razón el parecido – Dedujo Grimmy -¿Pero porqué no te distes cuenta del parentesco cuando Ichigo dijo su apellido?-

-Pues ¿Yo que sé?- Contestaba Kaien mientras se encogía de hombros –Solo fue una coincidencia eso del Kurosaki; Seguro mi subconsciente no quiere reconocer un primo con el tarro tan feo ¡Qué vergüenza!-

-Ja, ja, ja Buena esa Kaien, hasta chistosito te hiciste- Hecho en sarcasmo Ichigo.

-Hey… Grimmjow… Nosotros usamos nuestros nombres reales ¿Verdad?– Dijo Ulquito.

-Cierto– Respondió a su amigo.

-Bien Soi Fong… Llévate a esos Hollows– Ordenó Urahara.

-¿Y tú quien te crees para darme ordenes?– Replicó la chica.

-Vamos Soi Fong, llévate a esos chicos malos a la cárcel, El joven Byakuya estará feliz de tú hazaña – Dijo la Felina junto al Rubio.

-Enseguida Doña Yoruichi–

-¿Por qué a ti si te hace caso y a mí no?– Decía el esposo de esta.

-Porque te odia–

-Pero yo no le he hecho nada a ese chico–

-Pero te odia y además Soi Fong es una chica–

- ¿Qué, en serio?... Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí?–

-No tengo sueño–

-O sea que podemos volver a casa y… ya sabes–

-Olvídalo– Contestó desanimando al banquero y su sueño de paternidad.

- Bien, creo que nosotros nos vamos– Dijo Stark.

-¿A dónde creen que van ustedes? Los héroes de Karakura se quedaran en mí hotel ¿Les parece?– Dijo la morena felina.

-Genial– Exclamó Luppy.

-Por Santa Teresa… eso no me gusta nada, nadita– Susurró Noitra.

-_"Así los tendremos vigilados"_– Pensó la chica mientras miraba a su maridito, que aprobaba sus actos.

-Yo me voy a mi casa– Decía el naranjito.

-¿Podemos quedarnos en tú casa?– Preguntó Ulquito.

-A ver… papá, hermanas de visita… no, no hay lugar para nadie–

**Domingo 3:38 a.m. "¿Compromiso?"**

Con Los Hollows en prisión, Los Pistolas en el Gato Negro, el joven Kurosaki de regreso a su casa, envuelto en su calentita cobijita.

-Estupendo, nos quedaremos en este hotel– Comentó Aaro -No tendré que dormir en el suelo–

- Si, también hay mosquitos en el campo– Decía la rubia.

-Oigan, miren lo que hallé en el banco– Decía Luppy mostrando un anillo con un bello diamante.

-¡Qué lindo!– Decía Hallibel admirando de dicha joya.

-Parece de compromiso– Comentó Grimmy.

-Sí, sí lo es, y de gran valor monetario- Dijo Aporro que lo comenzaba a investigar.

-¿Te vas a casar?– Pregunto el noveno.

-Momento… Tiene algo escrito…- Dijo Aporro al descubrir el inscrito en el interior –Dice… "Kia" ¿Quién es Kia?–

-Sin duda, es la antigua dueña del anillo– Adjuntó Luppy.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Que buena esta esa!– Decía Noitra.

**Domingo 5:49 a.m. "Pero la noche continua"**

Dada esta hora la fiesta apenas acababa en la villa Pine Apple, pero apenas era el primer día de fiesta y borrachera.

**Domingo 11:20 a.m. "Noticias mañaneras"**

La historia de lo acontecido durante las primeras horas del domingo se había extendido por todo el pueblo hasta llegar al Rancho Kuchiki.

-Rukia, despierta te busca un amigo del pueblo– Decía su dulce madre a la ojivioleta.

-¿Quién…?– Dijo adormilada la chica que se había acostado a las 2:30 a.m. por postear y después chatear con Momo.

-Es Ashido–

-¿Ashido? ¿Ahora qué querrá ese policía vago? Dile que en un momento bajo, que me espere si le da la gana–

Así la chica se reunió con el peli rojo en cual le comentó todo lo sucedido incluyendo lo del primo de Kurosaki.

-¿Es verdad todo lo que me has dicho?–

-Por supuesto que sí, yo estuve ahí–

-No te creo–

-Te juro que es verdad, Ichigo y sus amigos impidieron el robo del Bankai-

-De sus amigos, pueda que te lo crea, pero de Ichi jamás. ¿No lo confundes acaso con su primo?-

-No, los dos estaban ahí- Aclaró. –Por cierto… tengo que volver a la ciudad ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Así lo verás por ti misma–

_-Sí, así me disculparé con Ichigo, por creerme al inicio el mal entendido de Ishida_- Pensó la chica.

**Domingo 12:41 a.m. "¿Lazos de amistad? ¿Qué… lazos? ¡Esos son cadenas!"**

Tenemos a nuestra bella shinigami, digo… nuestra bella niña rica hija del sheriff frente a la residencia Kurosaki.

-_Bien Rukia… tú puedes hacerlo_– Se decía a sí misma antes de tocar el timbre de dicha residencia. Notando así tres caballos que sabía que no eran de dicho lugar. -¿Hay visitas?- Se formuló.

No lo pensó más.

«Ding Dong »

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Kia topó de frente con Aarroniero el cual había llegado hace una hora en compañía de Ulquito y Grimmy.

-Oh buenos días preciosa–

-Tú debes ser el primo ¿Está Ichigo?– Dijo con voz fría.

-Si claro, sí esta–

-Con tú permiso– Ingresando hasta la sala donde se encontraban todos reunidos.

-¡Ichigo….! ¡Tienes visitas…..!– Gritaba desde la puerta el gemelo de este.

-¡Kia!– Dijo emocionado el fresita al verla. -Desátame de aquí, estos cabrones entraron a mi casa a la fuerza y me ataron aquí- Decía desde uno de los sillones de la sala.

Rukia fue donde Ichigo.

-¡Hola bombón!- Dijo está vez el enamorado Grimmjow –Ichigo ¿Cómo que Kia? ¿Qué te pasa quitándome a mi novia?– Reclamaba.

-¿Novia?– Decía algo confuso el cuarto Pistola.

-Ichigo, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, nos conocemos desde ayer en la noche, pero ¿intentas quitarme a mí chica?–

-¿Desde cuándo tienes novia?– Preguntaba Aaro.

-Desde ayer en la noche, la conocí cuando nos íbamos, faltan pocos días para nuestra boda, por cierto están invitados, Ulquiorra tú serás el padrino–

-¿En serio?–

-Pero… nuestra amistad es primero, así que… está bien, quédate con ella; no pienso perder a un amigo por una chica– Dijo el peli celeste con dramatismo en sus palabras.

–Eso fue tan lindo – Decían tanto el cuarto como el noveno pistola. El síndrome Ichigo es contagioso.

-Entonces ¿Ella es Kia? ¿La ahora novia de Ichigo?– Decía Ulquito, recapacitando.

-Sí, no hay duda, pero ¿Dónde eh escuchado ese nombre?– Respondió y preguntó Aaro.

-"Kia" ¿No era lo que gritaba Ichi ayer cuando estuvimos atados?– Preguntó Grimmy.

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces llorabas por ella?– Decía el chico de mirada triste.

-¡YO NO ESTABA LLORANDO!– Gritó desde su lugar Ichigo que intentaba hablar con Rukia.

-¡Qué bien! Mi hijo es un galán, las chicas lo vienen a buscar a casa, me recuerda a Ryuken y a mí cuando estábamos jóvenes y compartíamos dormitorio en la Universidad– Decía el progenitor del naranjito.

-¡Basta de idioteces!- Reclamó Rukia y desató a Ichigo –Kurosaki, sígueme– Dijo fríamente la chica.

-O… Ok, te sigo–

-¿Podemos ir también?– Preguntó el primo de este.

-¡No!– Contestó Kia con una mirada acecina.

-Yo si puedo ¿Verdad primor?-

-Piérdete, peli azul- Le contestó tajante Rukia.

-¡Pero qué chica! Ichigo, eres un maldito afortunado-

-¡Ya cállate! Y vete a otro lugar- Le indicó su nuevo mejor amigo, Ichigo.

-Bien bien…- Dijo mientras se adentraba a la casa -Que pereza ¿No hay nada bueno en la televisión? – Preguntó Grimmy.

-¿Qué tal "_Los Súper Champions_"?– Sugirió Aaro.

-No, mejor "_B. Gay- man_"– Comentó Ulquito.

-No, miren esto, es "_Vanish_" en inicio del relleno– Decía el Sexto pistola.

-¡Ahhh relleno…! – Exclamaba Aaro.

-¡Que importa! ¡Es buenísimo! - Dijo con ilusión Uquiorra.

-¡Esperen! ¡Es el Ending!– Aclaró Grimmy.

-¡Noooooooooo!– Sufría Ulquito.

Entre tanto en las calles del pueblo.

Nuestra pareja favorita caminaban en silencio. Hasta que la chica decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Lo que ellos decían? ¿Es verdad?– Preguntaba la ojivioleta.

-¿Qué cosa?–

-¿Que decías mí nombre cuando ellos te llevaron?– Aclaró la chica.

-Ni en un millón de años– Contestó despreocupado el chico.

-Ya veo… Por cierto, creo que te debo una disculpa por la bofetada de ayer-

-¿Disculpa? No, no es necesaria, aunque sí que dolió en puta–

-Sí, lo lamento por eso, te di con ganas– Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla anteriormente golpeada -¿Te sientes mejor ahora mi doctorcito?–

-No, aun me duele un poquito– Dijo con un tono de niño consentido, a lo que la chica respondió con otro beso.

-¿Y… ahora? –

-No, aún me duele–

-Olvídalo Ichigo, ha sido más de lo que te mereces por la noche que pasé por tú culpa-

-Entonces ¿Sufriste por mí?- Le dijo seductoramente mientras la abrazaba y la pegaba a su cuerpo-

-Ni en un millón de años- Le pagó con la misma moneda. –Ichi… ¿Do-dónde crees que estás tocando?

-Pues, yo no sé… Vamos a averiguarlo a otro lado más privado…

* * *

Hola a todos los Come Nieve, pedimos disculpas por el mega atraso, Shira está en finales de cuatrimestre y tiene que estudiar.

Muchas gracias gente por comentar, saludos a: **Sakura Rose Cifer**** (**muchísimas gracias por leer, que bueno que te gustó**), ****inupis**** (**tan fiel lectora, muchas gracias por tus bellos comentarios**), ****uriko hitsugaya1993**** (**bienvenida, que honor son los comentarios, que bueno que te gustó, y gracias por tu favorito**), ****Ryunna-neesan y Yunna-neesan**** (**gracias hermanas por comentar, las queremos**), ****Nany Kuchiki**** (**bienvenida, jajaja, valla que tienes agallas para leer esto corrido, gracias por tu comentario**) **y también para ti** Jeka-san.** Sin olvidar a esos lectores anónimos. Gracias por leer esta loca historia.

**Previo:**

_(…) si no te vas ahora, sólo llegarás al funeral de la bella Kia– _

_-¿Acaso esos son…?- Preguntó Zomari a sus camaradas mientras los scaneaba minuciosamente con la mirada a los nuevos -Sí… son ellos, son la Pine Apple-_

**¡Que la fuerza IchiRuki las, los y nos acompañe!**

**¡Eat Snow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** El Bueno, El Malo y El Guapo.

**Summary:** Una historia del viejo pero moderno Oeste, donde la vida es feliz y extrovertida, y, un duelo a muerte a cualquiera asustaría, e Ichigo Kurosaki no es la acepción, el joven más codiciado, sin olvidar de alto ego del condado recibirá su carta a San Pedro al verse retado por el enemigo más temido de la planicie, y tras su sentencia, el inicio de más problemas. *IchigoXRukia* *AU* *OoC*

**Género:** Comedia, aventura y romance. Universo Alterno. OoC extremo.

**Pareja principal:** IchigoxRukia (Las demás son uniones a conveniencia de la historia)

**Disclaimer:** El único Bleach que me pertenece es la mancha que ando en mi blusa.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Domingo 1:30 p.m. "Los ebrios guerreros del desierto"**

Dejemos a esta parejita para ir a la lejana Villa Pine Apple en donde los habitantes de la misma apenas despiertan con la resaca de la fiesta pasada.

-Ay, me duele la cabeza…- Decía Renji.

-Lo mismo digo Flor de Fuego– Añadía el sheriff -Estoy mareado y veo triple–

-No se preocupen, eso es normal, con el tiempo lo resistirán, por ahora pasaran dos semanas hasta que sus cinco sentidos regresen a la normalidad– Comentaba el Gran Jefe Zaraki.

-¿Quéeee? ¿Tanto?– Decía Shinji.

-Sí, ¿No te recuerdas? El año pasado fue igual– Aclaraba Senna.

-Por cierto… ¿Cuándo regresas a Karakura?– Preguntó Lisa.

-Tengo que regresar el domingo antes de media noche, pero aún hay tiempo Pluma Hentai– Contestó el Sheriff.

-Tiempo ni mierda, si no te vas ahora, sólo llegaras al funeral de la bella Kia– Añadió Ikkaku.

-¡¿WHATS? ¡Tengo que irme de inmediato!– Decía Byakuya.

-¡Que tengas un buen viaje!– Dijo Renji.

-Nada, ni mierda ustedes vendrán con migo– Exclamó el sexy 24/7.

-Pero… Aun queda la fiesta de la noche– Replicó Yumichica.

Y sin más reparo los Pine Apple salieron en compañía del sheriff Byakuya, lamentándose el no poder asistir al evento nocturno de la aldea.

Una nube de polvo anunciaba el paso del los fieros fiesteros guerreros mientras sus caballos galopaban a más no poder.

-Jiiiiiaaaaaa- Gritaban mientras se arrojaban las cervezas para la hidratación.

También, el famoso sonido de los indios, diciendo "uuuuuuu" mientras interrumpían el sonido con la palma de su mano. El cual era el llamado para que le pasaran las frituras y snaks.

Esto del gasto y reciclaje es un negocio redondo.

Domingo 5:55 p.m. "Tiempo de Oración… Amén"

Varias horas después en el campamento de El Liso y Sedoso…

-Vamos no sean así, acompáñenme a la iglesia– Decía el mismo Aizen en modo de súplica.

-No quiero ir– Respondió Tousen.

-Vamos a ir y punto– Ordenó.

-Yo tampoco quiero ir, eso me da pereza– Excusaba Gin.

-¡Malditos ateos! Vendrán con migo o les contaré a todo el mundo de qué color son tus ojos realmente y tú Tousen ¿Cómo quiere que se te haga el milagro de volver a ver? Si no vas a misa–

-¿De qué hablas? Yo nací ciego–

-Además necesito que me ayuden a rezar por el bien de mi lindo cabello–

-Ok, iremos, pero no esperes mucho, si me aburro me voy– Aclaró Gin.

-Lo mismo digo– Esta vez Kaname.

Iniciando así sus preparativos para la misa de las 7:00 p.m.

Al mismo tiempo en el Gato Negro, Noitra se preparaba para asistir al encuentro religioso.

-¿A dónde vas? - Consultó Luppy.

-Que te importa–

-Vamos, no seas tan gruñón–

-Ok, perdona, voy a la iglesia, por cierto ¿quieres venir?–

-Ni loca, me aburro mucho cuando voy–

-¡Por Santa Teresa! ¡¿Por qué putas pierdo el tiempo contigo?– Dijo eufórico el religioso sujeto -¡Me largo! ¡Váyanse al infierno todos ustedes!– Azotando la puerta a la salida.

Estando ya a las afueras del Hotel, bar, restaurante y casino, se dispuso a enrumbarse a su destino.

-Me pregunto… ¿Dónde estará la iglesia?– Se decía a si mismo mientras vagaba por la ciudad sin rumbo.

**Domingo 7:00 p.m. "Odio los funerales"**

En la Iglesía de Karakura Rangers, ya daba inicio la misa de fin de semana.

-Queridos Brothers… estamos aquí reunidos en esta _Holly Hour_ para Cof, Cof, Cof –Decía el padre Yamamoto– …Para rezar por el alma de Kurosaki, que en paz descansará en unas horas, así que mejor adelantamos un poco la ceremonia, _tomorrow _tengo que madrugar…

Mientras el padre continuaba su eucaristía, El Liso y Sedoso escuchaba atentamente desde la primera fila con su Biblia en mano, su persona permanecía inmutable, mientras que a su izquierda Gin roncaba con tal fuerza que perturbaba el mensaje de paz del calvo de barba larga y mientras el ojos de rendija descansaba sobre el hombro de un ancianita, con su DVD de "Bible Black" en mano; Tousen fingía leer la Biblia mientras también dormía, la antes mencionada era sostenida a nivel de la cabeza y estaba al revés y terminó por caer al suelo mientras el moreno aun tenía los brazos extendidos frente a él, avergonzando al malo del cuento.

**Domingo 7:45 p.m. "Mejor tarde que nunca"**

-¡Por fin! He logrado llegar, no puedo creer que llegue tan tarde– Decía el Pistola del parche mientras se sentaba en la última fila.

Minutos después la eucaristía había concluido, así que Aizen aprovechó que sus secuaces continuaban durmiendo para ir al confesionario.

-Cof, Cof, dime hijo ¿Qué vienes a confesar?–

-Padre… confieso que mataré a un chico en unas cuantas horas–

-Pero… ¿Por qué?–

-Porque me baño con una gran jarra con leche y para hacerla, ¡con miel! estropeó mi lindo cabello ¿Puede usted comprender cómo me siento?–

-Nop, no puedo, yo soy pelón, no tengo cabello desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Comprende usted a lo que me refiero?–

-No, tengo un lindo y sedoso cabello, que me ha hacho ganador de concursos internacionales de belleza. –Repuso.

En ese instante Noitra se paró frente a la puerta en la cual estaba Aizen detrás.

-¡Abre! ¡Rápido! ¡Vamos, no me hagas esperar!– Mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! Ten paciencia– Contestó El Liso y Sedoso –Como decía padre, es como si alguien derramara brea, miel o jalea en su barba– Explicó el sujeto.

-¡Quéeee! ¡Si alguien me hiciera eso de seguro que lo mato ahí mismo! Lo mutilo y esparzo sus restos en cada uno de los puntos cardinales– Decía el hombre de paz, asustando al mismo Aizen.

-B-Bu-Bueno padre, creo que tengo que irme ya, Gin me está llamando–

-Adiós jovencito, que tengas suerte– Decía el pelón mientras Aizen abría la puerta.

-Por fin, ya era hora– Decía Noitra antes de empezar a burlarse del afro que llevaba Aizen en el pelo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Qué es ese bicho que tienes en la cabeza? Pareces un micrófono– Mientras se revolcaba en el suelo sin reconocer de quién se trataba, ya que el afro cubría la mayor parte del rostro del recién confesado que ni siquiera volteó a ver a El Pistola.

-Por culpa de ese chico tengo que soportar todo esto– Decía el popi con patas mientras iba en busca de sus amigos.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Este no era el baño? – Dijo el hombre del parche después de recuperarse del ataque de risa incontrolable que sufrió.

**Domingo 8:35 p.m. "Los Pine Apple vs Los Pistolas"**

Era la hora en la que el sheriff regresaba al pueblo junto con los fieros fiesteros guerreros de la Pine Apple después de siete horas de viaje a caballo.

-Por fin he llegado al pueblo, yo el apuesto sheriff, junto a los fieros fiesteros guerreros de la Pine Apple después de siete horas de viaje a caballo– Reiteró Byakuya.

-¡Yupi!– decía Renji.

-¡Yahoo!– Era Senna esta vez.

-¡Google!– Adjuntaba Yumichica.

-¿Qué tipo de festejo es «google»? – Preguntó Ikkaku.

-No lo sé, solo se me salió– Respondió su emplumado amigo.

-Hay… me duele el culo de estar sentado tanto tiempo– Agregó Shinji.

-A mi también– Concordó el sexy 24/7 con una voz seria –Pero olvidando mi dolor, ahí lo tienen chicos, El Gato Negro–

-¿Ese es el famoso Gato Negro?– Decía una sorprendida Hiyori.

-¡Es enorme!– Adjuntó Senna.

-Asi es Merienda del Crepúsculo, diviértanse mientras yo voy a mi casa– Dijo el sheriff y se retiró al Rancho Kuchiki.

-¡QUE ME LLAMO SENNA!–

Y haciendo uso de la razón y del consejo del guapo de la historia.

-¡Bien muchachos y muchachas, a divertirnos antes del funeral!– Dijo el peli rojo.

-Cierto, ya que no pudimos quedarlos en el reventón de la villa, hagamos el nuestro aquí– Afirmó Lisa.

Recibiendo todo el apoyo de sus compañeros, mientras que en el interior del enorme local los pistolas se relajaban.

-Hey Stark, faltan casi tres horas para el duelo ¿Qué vamos a hacer?– Preguntaba Hallibel.

-Hummm… ¿Ir a ver?– Contestó al mismo tiempo que preguntaba.

-No, yo me refería "¿A quiénes vamos a apoyar?"-

-Oye sí, ¿A quién?- Preguntó esta vez el viejo Barragan.

-Huummm, a ver… Aizen me cae mal; e Ichigo me cae mucho mejor- Analizaba Stark.

-Entonces… ¡Apoyaremos a Ichigo! Iniciaré a hacer mi pancarta- Dijo con emoción Grimmjow.

-Está decidido, le daremos nuestro apoyo al Pistola #15- Dijo Zomari.

-¡Sí!- Decía Aaro-Kaien –Oigan voten esas pancartas, ya no servirán-

-¡¿Y lo deciden ya cuando habíamos hecho todas las pancartas?- Dijo Yamii molesto mientras Ulquiorra tiraba a la basura el material de apoyo para El Liso y Sedoso.

Pocos segundos después las puertas del bar se abren, dando paso a los miembros de la prestigiosa Pine Apple, llamando así la atención de los presentes y aún más de Los Pistolas.

-Barragan… mira- Dijo Aporro en susurro a este.

-Sí, ya los vi- Contestó el anciano.

-¿Acaso esos son…?- Preguntó Zomari a sus camaradas mientras los scaneaba minuciosamente con la mirada a los nuevos -Sí… son ellos, son la Pine Apple-

-¿Eso significa que…?- Dijo Stark mientras todos se levantaban del las sillas muy cautelosamente y sin quitar la mirada de los nuevos.

-¡FIESTA!- Gritaron en coro todos.

-Siempre quise estar en una fiesta con los PA- Decía una muy emocionada Luppy.

-Yo también, pero nunca supe dónde está su aldea, esto es como un sueño hecho realidad- Comentaba el anciano Pistola mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas de la felicidad.

En el mismo lugar pero con los Pine Apple.

-¿Acaso escuché la palabra…?- Decía en voz baja Ikkaku.

-¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!- Gritaban Senna y Hiyori mientras daban pequeños saltos.

-¿Y, por qué no?- comentaba tranquilamente Yumishika –Aun queda tiempo para el duelo, relajémonos y disfrutemos- Dijo dándose cuenta que hablaba solo, sus compañeros ya se habían aliado a Los Pistolas… Iniciando así un reventón de los buenos.

**Domingo 8:49 p.m. "Todo a la potencia 3"**

Minutos después en el Rancho Kuchiki, el amo y señor de este volvía a su hogar, donde le esperaba su bella esposa en su casa.

-Senbonzakura, estamos al fin en el Rancho Kuchiki, yo el amo y señor de este he vuelvo a mi hogar, donde me espera mi bella esposa en casa. Mi hija lo ha hecho bien en mi ausencia, el rancho ha crecido, ahora son tres casas- Dijo con el trastorno visual que sufría a causa de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

Y luego al abrir la puerta de su hogar, él fue recibido por Hisana con un inesperado y largo beso de bienvenida.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto? ¿Hoy toca?- Dijo Byakuya.

-Es que te extrañé- Contestó la belleza que sujetaba entre sus brazos.

-"_Esto hace que no lamente perderme la fiesta de la Pine Apple_"- Pensó el sheriff –Cosas como estas son las que me hacen volver a casa temprano- Le dijo en un sexy susurro al oído de su dulce amada, modificando un poco la idea original.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea picante- Dijo ella.

-¿Picante? Continua, tienes toda mi atención-

-Sí, ahora que Kia no está…-

-¡Kia! ¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado ¿Dónde está?-

-Me dijo que dormiría en casa de Orihime-

-¿Donde Tontihime? Debo prepararme para ir al pueblo- Dijo con todo el dolor del alma por dejar a su tres esposas.

* * *

Saludos, esperamos hayan disfrutado de este capítulo del BMG.

Gracias especiales a los siguientes come nieves: **Jeka-san:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, eres grande mujer! **Inupis:** Jamás abandonaríamos, los Yukis nunca desertan lo que hacen, sólo nos retiramos estratégicamente. Con respecto al anillo, ya verás su desenlace. Muchas gracias por leer. **Nany Kuchiki****: **Muchísimas gracias por leer,no te preocupes, no eres la única que te miran raro, jaja. Esperamos tu apoyo hasta el final. **Sakura Rose Cifer**: Jajaja, también nos encanta el "Ichigo Daniel" así le decimos siempre de "cariñito"; y con respecto a Grimmy, me extraña, es parte de los "Súper Amigos". Muchas gracias por leer. **Bri-san:** Todo un honor en que nos leas, que bueno que te gustara el fic (esperamos conti del tuyo) Y sí, lo sabemos, leer esto una y otra vez es de risa (la voz de la experiencia). Gracias por leer. **Ele-chan****:** Primero que todo gracias por el apoyo, esperamos te siga gustando la historia, te vemos en el fb ;D

Come Nieves, nos quedan un aproximado de 4 capítulos, pero está en proyecto un gran remake de la historia. Además de unas crónicas como bonus extra.

Actualización… pronto.

**Previo:**

_-¡Bulleyes! –Exclamó Kia. – ¡Lo mataste mujer! Y en el primer intento._

**V**

_-Pero no te preocupes, iré a tu funeral sobrio, Ichigo, te entrañaré-_

…

**¡Que la fuerza IchiRuki las, los y nos acompañe!**

**¡Eat Snow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Título:** El Bueno, El Malo y El Guapo.

**Summary:** Una historia del viejo pero moderno Oeste, donde la vida es feliz y extrovertida, y, un duelo a muerte a cualquiera asustaría, e Ichigo Kurosaki no es la acepción, el joven más codiciado, sin olvidar de alto ego del condado recibirá su carta a San Pedro al verse retado por el enemigo más temido de la planicie, y tras su sentencia, el inicio de más problemas. *IchigoXRukia* *AU* *OoC*

**Género:** Comedia, aventura y romance. Universo Alterno. OoC extremo.

**Pareja principal:** IchigoxRukia (Las demás son uniones a conveniencia de la historia)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, una gran obra creada por el maestro Tite Kubo. (Spoiler del manga 448: ¿Quién puñetas es el Shinigami que llegó?)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Domingo 8:50 p.m. "Chicas armadas"**

En casa de "Tontihime" Inoue.

-No, en serio Kia ¿Cuándo me devolverás mi prensita?

-¡Oh cierto! La tiene Sodeno. Luego se la quito y te la doy.

-Por cierto, mira lo que me compró mi hermano- Mostrando un par de armas.

-¡Oh… genial Orihime! ¿Así que decidiste andar armada?

-Oh no, para nada, estas son de juguete.

-¿De juguete? Pero se ven muy reales, es más, se parecen a las mías.

-Sí, lo mismo pensé cuando las vi, pero una dispara corchos y a la otra lo que le sale es una banderita-

-¡¿En serio? Déjame ver cómo funcionan- Tomando así una de estas -¡No te muevas tetuda!- le dijo mientras apuntaba con el "arma" a la susodicha.

-¡Uahhh! ¡¿Qué? No, no, no dispares- Dijo asustada con las manos en alto.

«Plod» Fue lo que se escuchó del arma de juguete, seguido un fuerte sonido de un vidrio quebrándose. Este provenía del retrato del amado Emo de Orihime al ser impactado por el corcho y luego caer al piso.

-¡NOOOOO!- Gritó la chica de cabello largo.

-Ups, je, je, lo siento, ¿Porqué mejor no vamos a jugar afuera?

-Sí, definitivamente- Contestó su bella amiga con una mirada de rencor y lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras recogía el retrato.

Ya estando afuera de la casa.

-Oh sí, esto es lo que necesitaba, dispararle a latas de cerveza y botellas de licor baratas y vacías -

-Pero… estás a 15 metros y sólo le diste a ocho y medio de diez, estás malísima

-Cállate, ¿Por qué crees que práctico? Tengo mucho tiempo de que no le disparo a nadie. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-Oh… no sé, no sé cómo disparar un arma.

-Valla, en serio que eres una "Inoutil", venga, dame tus juguetes y toma mis armas.

-No lo sé, no creo que deba.

-¡Que las tomes!- Le ordeno Rukia con furia –Si no lo haces, juro que te mato en este mismo instante- La estaba apuntando con el revólver.

-¿QUÉ?

-Mira Inoue, de seis balas he gastado una, así que con las cinco restantes usaré dos para dispararle a tus piernas para que no puedas abrirlas a nadie, otro par para estallar esos enormes globos que llevas en el pecho y la última para hacerte un agujero en la frente; así que aprendes a disparar o mueres de una forma cruel, tú eliges- Le dijo macabramente y con mirada de acecina psicópata.

-Kia… no juegues con eso.

-Respuesta errónea… ¡Muere!- Le apuntó.

-¡Nooooo!- Grito tapándose los ojos la de horquillas en flor.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

-¿Ah? ¿Sigo viva?... Kia, ¿De qué te ríes?- Le dijo casi quebrándose en llanto.

-Deberías ver tu cara, está para un video… ja, ja, ja, ja….

-¿No me ibas a disparar?

-En realidad… sí, pero tenía en mano tu arma de juguete… mira, salió un banderín, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…- Paró su risa, la expresión macabra volvió a su rostro -¿Y Bien? ¿Vas a aprender a disparar o usaré mi arma en verdad?

-O-Ok ok… Está bien…- Dijo llorandito.

-Genial, toma- le dio el arma –Ahora has el martillo hacía atrás, apuntas tu objetivo y le vuelas los sesos.

Y seguido, Orihime siguió las instrucciones, se posiciona muy tontamente mientras agarra el arma con sus dos manos, cierra los ojos y dispara sin ver hacia dónde y a qué. Inmediatamente se escuchó el relincho de un corcel el cual había sido el blanco de la mala pistolera.

_-¡Bulleyes!_–Exclamó Kia. – ¡Lo mataste mujer! Y en el primer intento.

-¡Santo Cielo! ¡Baygon!- Gritó la chica mientras corría hasta el caballo –¡Noooooo! Se va a morir, se va a morir… Todo es tu culpa Kia.

-¿Disculpa? ¡¿Mi culpa?- Sé señaló ofendida –Tú fustes la que disparó, no yo. Si se muere es por tú pésima puntería.

-¡Nooo… no quiero que se muera!

-¡Ya sé! Es fácil. Pongámosle una curita- Sugirió.

-¿Una curita?

-Sí, eso fue lo que hizo Ichi cuando yo me estaba desangrando.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso?

-Fue hace dos años, en víspera de Noche de Brujas.

_Flash Back_

_Rukia se encontraba en la sala de emergencias del Hospital General de Karakura Rangers, en espera de que un doctor le atendiera, cuando por fin apareció uno, ya lo conocía, era su amigo Hisagi, uno de los tantos doctores de ese hospital. Al verla, este se acercó y la iba a saludar cuando fue pateado fuertemente por otro doctor, mandándolo lejos de la convaleciente._

_-Aléjate de mi paciente Hisagi- Gritó un, al parecer, mal humorado doctor._

_-Kurosaki… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Se levantó el afectado del golpe._

_Pero este lo ignoró y se le acercó a Rukia._

_-Hola dulzura- Le dijo el doctor._

_-Ah… Ho-hola- Logró articular tímida al ver tan buen espectáculo masculino, pero vuelve rápido a la realidad -¡Oh Por Dios! ¿Hisagi?_

_-Ah preciosa, él está bien, ahora dime ¿Qué hace una bella chica como tú en este lugar?- preguntó._

_Nuevamente ella perdida en esos irresistibles e intensos ojos color miel._

_-Ne-necesito asistencia médica, llevo aquí cinco minutos y nadie me ha atendido._

_-De ningún modo, no te dejaré morir, mi trabajo es proteger la vida, y por ende, yo te protegeré a ti- Dijo de tal manera que esas palabras tocaron el corazón de Rukia, a no, ese fue el estetoscopio que Ichi le puso en el pecho._

_-Pero doctor ehhhh- No sabía su nombre y así que se fijo en la placa de su gabacha –Doctor Kurosaki, no voy a morir sólo por esta he…_

_-No, no has muerto, tu corazoncito aún late y parece que va en aumento- Le interrumpió._

_-Pero doctor._

_-¡Rápido! ¡Una camilla!- Gritó a todo pulmón._

_-Doctor- Protestó, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba en una sala iluminada, mientras el apuesto doctor se le acerca y le preguntó._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Ru-Rukia Kuchiki- Contestó nerviosa, nunca había estado tan nerviosa, y menos por un hombre._

_-Rukia. Hermoso nombre, ¿Te puedo llamar Kia?... Genial- Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para contestar._

_-Doctor lo que me pasó fue…_

_-Lo sé, lo que sucede es que estás sufriendo de muchas cosas a la vez, actualmente tu ritmo cardiaco esta elevado, con peligro un paro cardio-respiratório, pero no te preocupes Kia, yo te protegeré de esa infame enfermedad hereditaria por parte de tu padre que ostenta con arrebatarte la vida a tus 15 años._

_-Doctor…_

_-Dime corazón._

_-Dr. Corazón, tengo 20 años._

_-Oh… disculpa, déjame decirlo de nuevo, bla, bla, bla a tus 20 años; sorprendente, hubiera jurado que eras menor, discúlpame._

_-No te preocupes, todos dicen lo mismo._

_-¿Debe de ser molesto?_

_-Sí, la verdad sí, pero ya me acostumbré._

_-Oh genial, bien, como decía, tienes un paro, así que usaré el desfibrilador para revivirte._

_-Pero Doctor, estoy viva, lo único que me pasó fue…- Pero se vio nuevamente interrumpida, vio como se acercaba con dicho aparato -¿Y eso dolerá?- Pregunto súper nerviosa._

_-No lo sé, nunca lo he usado en mí, pero estás en buenas manos, no por nada me laman: "El Doctor Dios de la Muerte Sustituto"- Dijo orgulloso de su título –que colgaba en la pared-._

_-¿Dios de la Muerte Sustituto? ¿Cuál es el real?- Preguntó intrigada y nerviosa._

_-Mi papi- Contestó sin más._

_Y así el sexy Doctor se acercó a ella con su electrizante personalidad, que inmediatamente la cautivó._

_Tres a cuatro… segundos después._

_-Listo Señorita Kuchiki, estás a salvo- Le dijo cuando finalizo en ponerle una curita en la palma de su mano –Fue difícil pero te eh salvado de morir desangrada, ahora dime ¿Cómo te cortaste la mano?_

_-Eso eh intentado decirte todo este rato, pero en fin, estaba afilando mi hacha de verdugo, la cual es parte del disfraz del día de brujas, y accidentalmente me corté- Le contó dulcemente._

_–Estupendo, yo iré de Doctor loco-psicópata-maniático con tendencia vampírica._

_–Eso suena… eh… ¿Interesante?_

_–¡Sí verdad! Lo acabo de inventar. –Haciendo uso de su lema._

_–Je, je, je… –Se obligó a reír. –Pero aún así, gracias por la extraña atención que me diste._

_-Je, je, thi's my style, con mi otro lema: "tratar lo mejor posible para que se olvide la pena"- Dijo para después bostezar – ¡Genial!- miró su reloj –Mi turno ah terminado, ¿Quieres café? Yo invito._

_-Claro ¿Por qué no? Doctor Kurosaki- Le dijo con brillo en sus ojos._

_-Ichigo._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Mi nombre es Ichigo._

_-Ichigo, que nombre más Fresa._

_-Lo sé._

_-Pero está lindo._

_-Lo sé._

_End Flash Back_

-Y así fue como me curó y a la vez, así fue como nos conocimos.

-Sorprendente, Kurosaki es uno de los mejores doctores del pueblo.

-Sí que lo es, y fue todo perfecto- Dijo con orgullo e ilusión la oji violeta.

-¿Te cuento como nos conocimos nosotros?- Preguntó la dotada chica.

-… ¿A quién le importa eso? Por cierto, ya me voy o se me hará tarde; ahí te dejo el caballo, ponle la curita y ya- Le dijo mientras se marchaba.

-"_Estupendo, calló en mi trampa_"- Se dijo Inoue a sí misma –¡Cierto! ¡Baygon! Ahhhhhh, se murió, maldita Kia y su larga y estúpida historia, estaría vivo si no me hubiera distraído escuchándola y le hubiera puesto la curita antes- Dijo en grito y llorando.

Entre tanto en el mismo momento en la residencia Asano, Keigo platicaba con el joven Dr. Kurosaki.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- Repetía Ichigo- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ya casi es la hora.

-No hay de otra Ichigo, tendrás que enfrentarte a esos tipos- Le convencía su amigo.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! No lo haré, no pienso morir.

-Pero, tú eres un excelente pistolero ¿Por qué el miedo?

-Son un montón contra Kia y yo, recuerda que él mandó a llamar a unos ayudantes, no tengo ni la menor idea de quiénes son o cómo son... -Comenzaba a hiperventilarse. -¿Son buenos, son malos? Ahhhh... dime, dime, dime... ¿Cómo son?

-¡Ya Ichigo, no exageres! Por cierto, tarado… ¿Y, si le dices a tu primo que valla en tu lugar?

-Ya se lo dije.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-¡Que ni loco lo haría! Y está en lo cierto- Se agarraba los pelos de la cabeza el naranjito -¡Eres un maldito Keigo! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!- Continuaba hiperventilándose.

-¿Qué? A no, no, no, a mí no me eches la culpa. De todos modos ya no tienes de otra; Tendrás que ir para que esos tipos te den un tiro en la frente.

-¿Qué?

-Pero no te preocupes, iré a tu funeral sobrio, Ichigo, te entrañaré.

-¡Maldito! Y yo que pensé que eras mi amigo. Me voy- Dijo retirándose del lugar -¡Mamá, sálvame!- Gritó a todo pulmón mientras corría de vuelta a casa.

**Domingo 10:40 p.m. "¿Consejos de madre?"**

Al llegar a casa, el joven peli naranja se abalanzó contra el retrato de su madre.

-¡Mami, sálvame! ¿Qué debo hacer? Si voy, me matan ¿Y si huyo? No ¿Qué diría la gente del pueblo sobre mí?- Rogaba Ichi frente al retrato ya que él se encontraba sólo porque su padre y hermanas estaban ya entre el público en estancia VIP por de la familia del futuro difunto.

-Sí, eso mismo, nunca me ha importado lo que digan de mí, ja, ja, ja, me iré lejos de aquí, sí, me voy a Gotei- Pero antes de irse del lugar e ir a empacar maletas, escuchó una voz.

-_¡No puedo creer lo que has dicho, Ichigo!_- Dijo la misteriosa voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Mamá… has sido tú?- Preguntaba mientras veía para todos lados.

-_Me encantaría que vinieras con nosotros a Gotei… pero, ¿Dejarás que la cobardía te gane y abandonar todo lo que has logrado todos estos años?_- Continuó la misteriosa vos.

-Pero… ¿Me estás sugiriendo que saque el valor de quién sabe dónde para pelear contra esos tipos?

-_Y… ¿Qué hay de Rukia? Ella estará ahí para ayudarte y apoyarte en las buenas y las malas_.

-¿Kia?

-_Sí ¿La abandonarás?_

-Sí, eh no, sí, no, no, jamás la abandonaría. ¡Ah… me duele la cabeza!- Dijo el chico confuso por querer huir o estar al lado de Rukia hasta el final o de pensar. Pero en eso, su móvil sonó, viendo Ichigo que se trataba de Keigo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Contestó de mala gana.

-_Ichigo ¿Dónde estás? Ya casi es la hora y Kia está ya en frente del Bankai… Y los tipos malos acaban de llegar_- Decía desesperado Asano.

-¿Qué… Kia se enfrentará sola a esos tipos?- Exclamó con susto –Y yo que había pensado escapar a Gotei con ella- Dijo con angustia.

-_¡Pero espera, eso no es todo!_

-¿No? ¿Qué más pasa? Dime

-_¡__Kia está en minifalda!_

¡¿Quéeeee? ¡Eso no me lo pierdo! Voy para allá de inmediato- Finalizando él mismo la llamada e encaminándose a dicho lugar.

Mientras en esa misma casa.

-¡Uff! Parece que sí va a hacer lo correcto después de todo- Dijo Karin la cual estaba detrás de la pared donde colgaba dicho retrato.

-Sí, el muy estúpido nunca entiende- Era esta vez Toushirou –Eres una buena hermana- Le dijo esta vez a ella.

-Gracias. Bien, vamos allá a ver cómo termina todo esto.

-¿Qué? Mejor sigamos en lo que estábamos.

-No. Vamos y punto.

Suspiro –Ok, ok.

* * *

**V**

**V**

¡Hola a todos los come nieves!

Pues aquí otro capítulo para el disfrute de todos ustedes… Esperamos que les haya gustado tanto como a nosotros.

Saludos ultra-specials para: **Jeka****-san**,** inupis**, **uriko hitsugaya1993**, **Nany Kuchiki** (Nany, dice Nori que él es hombre ;D), **María-san**, **Temaki-san** (¡Todo un honor el que nos leas, esperamos sigas disfrutando con nosotros!) Sigan comindo nieve junto a nosotrso!

**V**

(Publicidad barata)

**¡Próximamente!**

A la venta…

El tan esperado OST de la saga BMG, con los súper éxitos:

**-El vaquero más marica que existió**. Entonada por Coyote Starrk y su inseparable guitarra.

**-Te voy a cambiar el nombre**. Interpretada por el ídolo de la canción, Byakuya Kuchiki.

¡Y también!

**-Misión impudible**. Tarareada por los chicos de **"**_**IL VIVO"**_

_(Aaroniero Arruruerie, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ulquiorra Schiffer)_

___Pide tu BHS, CASSETTE, CD,DVD y Blu-Ray en 3D en la página de la Pine Apple_

**V**

**V**

**V**_  
_

**¡Que la fuerza IchiRuki las, los y nos acompañe!**

**¡Eat Snow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Título:** El Bueno, El Malo y El Guapo.

**Summary:** Una historia del viejo pero moderno Oeste, donde la vida es feliz y extrovertida, y, un duelo a muerte a cualquiera asustaría, e Ichigo Kurosaki no es la excepción, el joven más codiciado, sin olvidar de alto ego del condado recibirá su carta a San Pedro al verse retado por el enemigo más temido de la planicie, y tras su sentencia, el inicio de más problemas. *IchigoXRukia* *AU* *OoC*

**Género:** Comedia, aventura y romance. Universo Alterno. OoC extremo.

**Pareja principal:** IchigoxRukia (Las demás son uniones a conveniencia de la historia)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, Tite Kubo pensó en nosotros al hacer tan magnífica historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Domingo 11:30 p.m. "¿Lo que todos quieren ver?"**

Mientras tanto frente al Bankai, los malos de la historia formulaban su plan de ataque.

-Sousuke ¿Cuál es el plan? –Preguntó Gin.

-Es fácil, lo vi en una película, y resultó la perfección.

-¿Y cuál es? –Indagó Tousen.

-Oh… se llama… a ver… ¿Cómo era?... No me acuerdo, lo siento.

-La peli no, el plan. –Dijo nuevamente Tousen.

-Ah eso… Bien, lo más seguro es que iniciaremos la contienda por las campanadas del reloj, que serán doce en total, así que nosotros dispararemos cuando la décima campanada suene. ¿Qué les parece? –Preguntó orgulloso el malo malote.

-¿Entonces dispararemos dos segundos antes que ellos? –Indagó Gin, tenían que asegurar su victoria, o mejor dicho, procesar desde ya la información.

-¡Correcto!

-Pero eso es ruin, perverso e injusto, es hacer trampa. –Decía Tousen.– ¡Me encanta, eres un genio!

-¡Gracias, gracias! –Pero de pronto algo llamó su atención, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su aliado Gin.

-¡Sousuke! Mira. –Dijo el rendijudo.

-Sí, ya sé. –Contestó El Liso y Sedoso.

-¡Es preciosa!

-Sí, ya sé

-Que alguien me diga ¿Qué carajos están viendo? –Expresó curioso Tousen.

-Es ella, esa chica es la hija del Sheriff. –Le explicó Aizen.

-Sí, ella, ella... –Agregó Gin.

-Sí, ya me la has descrito antes ¿Pero qué tiene de sorprendente esta ves? –Preguntó el ciego.

-¡Esta en minifalda! –Dijo Aizen como si fuera un semental en selo.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios seré ciego? –Lloriqueaba.– ¿Cómo puedo perderme eso?

Y así, cada vez más, la gente se empezaba a reunir alrededor del lugar del duelo.

-¡Papas, chicles, yucas, chocolates, lleve… lleve, lleve! ¿Qué va a querer la señora? –Anunciaba Hyorinmaru que sacaba provecho de la situación. – ¡Y para bajar el nudo de la garganta tengo "sangre de los dioses –coca-cola-", birritas frías, agua de pipa, agua del balde para los caballos…!

Mientras que Ichigo atravesaba corriendo la ciudad de un extremo a otro.

-¡Kia en falda corta, Kia en falda corta! –Canturreaba como niño de maternal. – Es algo que debo ver con mis propios ojos, ¡momento sexy-naranjito! –Se dijo el joven. – Ahora que lo recuerdo… al instituto las chicas asisten con falda corta… –Lo pensó un poco. – ¡Adoro la escuela! –Pero de pronto paró súbitamente – ¡Mierda! –Gritó– ¡Olvidé la cámara! –Iniciando así su marcha de regreso a casa. – ¡Kia en falda corta, Kia en falda corta!... –Canturreaba nuevamente.

Al mismo tiempo en el Gato Negro en medio de toda la fiesta.

-¡Su atención por favor! –Gritaba Yoruichi, llamando así la atención de los fieros fiesteros guerreros y compañía. – Suspendemos momentáneamente la pachanga para ir a ver la balacera de media noche. –Continuó la dueña del lugar.

-¿Ah?... No, no, ¡Qué va! –Decía la gente. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa señora, acaso estaba demente?

-Vamos, vamos… No sean así. Será divertido, algo así como el conteo de Año Nuevo. –Continuaba la bella "Gatita" tratando de convencer a los fieros fiesteros guerreros… y compañía.

-¡Me opongo!- Dijo Shinji, al igual que el resto de la Pine Apple –Los PA nunca terminan una fiesta antes del amanecer. –Defendía el "Pelos de Elote" como lo llamó Byakuya, su honor fiestero.

-Tranqui, tranqui, después de las balas, sangre y cadáveres, ¡Volveremos a la fiesta! –Dijo está vez el amo y señor del Bankai.

Y después de unos segundos de negociación y soborno, Los Pine Apple decidieron parar momentáneamente la fiesta para asistir al espectáculo de intermedio.

Rato después, todo el mundo estaba esperando el momento decisivo en el centro de la ciudad.

-Oye Renji, ¿No es que vinimos a ayudar en este duelo? –Preguntó Lisa.

-Hummm… sí, pero, que pereza. Además, el sheriff ni se va a acordar por el trastorno que anda. –Rebatió.

-Ya veo… –Contestó Lisa. – ¡Hey, el hombre de ahí! ¡Yo quiero unas papitas!

-¡Que soy un caballo!...

**Domingo 11:52 p.m. "No estás sola"**

-_¡"Mierda! Parece que tendré que hacer esto sola"_ –Pensó Rukia tras un largo suspiro.–_ "Al menos la estrategia de la falda resultó, están distraídos"_.

De pronto se escuchó el veloz galope de un corcel, era ni más ni menos que el sexy sheriff que llagaba al lugar, bajando del caballo con gran presencia y elegancia, caminó hacia la par de su hija y miró fijo a aquellos tipos. Los silbidos y palabritas "bonitas" por parte de las féminas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Papá? ¡No quedo creer que hallas venido!

-Por supuesto, no abandonaría jamás a la luz de mi vida. –Le dijo serio.

-Gracias papá, esto significa mucho para mí.

-¡Momento! ¿Desde cuándo tengo tres hijas? –Dijo Byakuya a causa del efecto PA.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y desde cuándo las tres están en minifalda? –Reclamaba el celoso padre.

**Domingo 11:55 p.m. " Cuando el reloj marca las…"**

-Bien, bien, ya casi es la hora, las reglas serán las siguientes: "Se vale todo, morder, halar el pelo, shikai, envenenar, usar katanas, pero por nada insultos ¿ok?; el evento iniciará cuando el reloj del Bankai de las doce campanadas" –Puntualizaba el Alcalde Kurotsuki.

-Perfecto, "justo como lo planee", recuérdenlo muy bien muchachos. –Dijo El Liso y Sedoso a sus secuaces.

-"_Maldito Ichigo, me abandonó, y yo que me sacrifico por él_" –Pensó la Kuchiki menor.

-De modo que el cobarde de Kurosaki te abandonó. –Recriminó Byakuya como leyéndole el pensamiento a su hija.

-… –Afonía.

**Domingo 12:57:15 p.m. "¿No empezarán sin el prota?"**

En ese instante cuando Rukia creía que Ichigo la había abandonado, vaya que la escucharía después de acabar con esos payasos, además su padre, Byakuya reclamaba ese hecho. Él apareció de entre la multitud bajando de su caballo.

-¡Esperen! –Gritó el muchacho.– ¿No irán a iniciar sin mí? –Dijo lleno de confianza y sonriendo socarronamente.

-¡Ichigo! –Dijo con ilusión la oji-violeta, para después: – ¡Llegas tarde tarado! –Con reclamó.

-Perdón por la demora Kia. –Le dijo mientras se ponía a la par de ella –El "héroe" siempre llega al último momento.

-Sí calaro... heroe. –Ironozó la chica. – Más bien pensé que habías escapado.

-No sin ti, nunca te abandonaría.

Mientras, cerca del lugar.

-¡Ese es mi amigo! –Decía Grimmy mientras alzaba su pancarta junto a los otros Pistolas y Hallibel y Luppy hacían de porristas junto a Orihime, Lisa y Senna.

-¡Vamos! Ustedes pueden ¡Kurosaki… Kurosaki! ¡Tú también Kia! –Animaba Inoue.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! –Coreaban Hallibel y Luppy.

-¡Bombón… Sheriff, no pierdas! –Gritó está vez Lisa.

-Oigan… ¿Y quién es ese muñecote que está con el Sheriff y la chica? –Preguntó Senna.

-Él es Kurosaki… al que estamos apoyando… es el chico más guapo… sexy… y codiciado del condado –Contestó Inoue.

-¡Valla! ¡Sí que lo es!... Y… ¿Tiene novia? –Preguntó nuevamente "Merienda del Crepúsculo".

-Lamentablemente para nosotras… sí, es la chica que está junto a él. Ella es la hija del Sheriff, además de una de mis mejores amigas. –Volvió a contestar Orihime, orgullosa de letal título.

-¿Ah? ¡Ya veo! No importa, yo no soy celosa. Ja, ja, ja…

-¡Ja! Pero Kia sí, y es capaz de destaparte los sesos.

-… –Afonía.

-Él siempre rechazó a todas las chicas de aquí, pero desde que conoció a Kia… Pues, míralos hoy… –Continuo relatando Inoue, con ojitos "corrongos y querendones".

-¡Oh! Ya veo.

-¿Quieres saber cómo lo conocí a él? –Preguntó animada Orihime.

-…¡ ¿Y a quién le interesa?

-¡Cállense ustedes que esto ya va a iniciar! –Dijo con furia Stark mientras comía unas deliciosas rosetas de maíz, cortesía Hyorinmaru.

-… Sí… –Respondieron sumisas al regaño.

**Domingo 11:59:50 "¡Shhhhhhhh! Silent"**

Y los segundos finales llegaron. Nuestros combatientes estaban frente a frente a unos 10 metros de distancia.

_Primera Campanada._  
Todo el pueblo guardó silencio. Tensión...

_Segunda Campanada._ "Coman uñas"  
Los rostros de preocupación se hicieron notar.

_Tercera Campanada._ "Resignación"  
-Ki-Kia… Si no salgo de esta…

_Cuarta Campanada._ "No digas eso"  
-Cierra el pico Ichigo

_Quinta Campanada._ "Siempre en desventaja"  
-¿Desde cuándo son nueve los tipos malos? –Se preguntó el Sheriff.

Sexta Campanada. "La naturaleza llama"  
-Quiero ir al baño, me estoy meando. –Dijo Gin cruzando las piernas y dando pequeños saltitos.

_Séptima Campanada._ "Ojos que no ven…"  
-_Todo este pelo no me deja ver nada_. –Pensaba Aizen.

_Octava Campanada._ "No hay retorno"  
-"_¿Será que aún estoy a tiempo para escapar con Kia a Hawaii?_" –Se preguntó el naranjito.

_Novena Campanada._ "El plan perfecto"  
-"_Ya casi, sólo una campanada más, según el plan de Aizen_" –Pensaba Tousen que a causa de su ceguedad se encontraba de espaldas al los buenos y sin que sus camaradas se dieran cuenta de ese hecho.

_Décima Campanada._ "¡Mira bien!"

-¡AHORA!- Gritaron los malos del cuento.

-¡Negro, estúpido, date la vuelta! –Escupió Gin que se dio cuenta de su mala ubicación.

-¿Ah? Ok.

Después de ese angustioso conteo, todo fue tan rápido que a dos segundos del inicio del duelo se escuchó el primer disparo, tomando a todos los presentes por sorpresa.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! –Se escuchó una gemido de extremo dolor. El primer disparo alcanzó a alguien.

* * *

¡Hola Come Nieves!

Pues aquí otro capítulo, les contamos que quedan dos más, y tal vez, muy tal vez un epílogo, ¿qué opinan ustedes?

**V**

Especiales agradecimientos a:

**Maria Olguin:** Muchas gracias por seguir esta loca historia. **Nany Kuchiki:** Nori dice: tranquila, esto pasa muchas veces, claro que estás perdonada, muchas gracias por leer, es un honor. **Jeka-san:** Chica, ¡sos pura vida! Muchas gracias por leer. **Elenita-chan:** Jajajaja, con respecto a quién se le ocurre las ideas, pues no podemos atribuir los cargos a uno en especial, esto es obra meramente de los dos, aunque la de las ediciones finales y más estupidez para agregar soy yo (Shira). **Inupis: **Muestra fiel lectora, sólo por eso el OST será un regalo para ti, y mira quien lo trae, nada y más y nada menos que Ichigo Daniel. Muchas gracias por seguir la lectura. **Uriko Hitsugaya-chan: **Que bueno que nos leyera. Esperamos disfrutes la lectura.

**V**

**Previo:**

_-¡Avandona tu rogancia humano! Hace falta más que una balita para vencerme. –__Gruñó el sujeto mientras apuntaba con su arma a Ichigo (…)_

** V**

**¡Que la fuerza IchiRuki las, los y nos acompañe!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Título:** El Bueno, El Malo y El Guapo.

**Summary:** Una historia del viejo pero moderno Oeste, donde la vida es feliz y extrovertida, y, un duelo a muerte a cualquiera asustaría, e Ichigo Kurosaki no es la excepción, el joven más codiciado, sin olvidar de alto ego del condado recibirá su carta a San Pedro al verse retado por el enemigo más temido de la planicie, y tras su sentencia, el inicio de más problemas. *IchigoXRukia* *AU* *OoC*

**Género:** Comedia, aventura y romance. Universo Alterno. OoC extremo.

**Pareja principal:** IchigoxRukia (Las demás son uniones a conveniencia de la historia)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es de Tite Kubo. No soñemos gente.

* * *

_Primera Campanada._  
_Todo el pueblo guardó silencio._

_Segunda Campanada. "Coman uñas"_  
_Los rostros de preocupación se hicieron notar._

_Tercera Campanada. "Resignación"_  
_-Ki-Kia… Si no salgo de esta…_

_Cuarta Campanada. "No digas eso"_  
_-Cierra el pico Ichigo_

_Quinta Campanada. "Siempre en desventaja"_  
_-¿Desde cuándo son nueve los tipos malos? –Se preguntó el Sheriff._

_Sexta Campanada. "La naturaleza llama"_  
_-Quiero ir al baño, me estoy meando. –Dijo Gin cruzando las piernas y dando pequeños saltitos._

_Séptima Campanada. "Ojos que no ven…"_  
_-_

_Todo este pelo no me deja ver nada. –Pensaba Aizen._

_Octava Campanada. "No hay retorno"_  
_-"_

_¿Será que aún estoy a tiempo para escapar con Kia?" –Se preguntó el naranjito._

_Novena Campanada. "El plan perfecto"_  
_-"_

_Ya casi, sólo una campanada más, según el plan de Aizen" –Pensaba Tousen que a causa de su ceguedad se encontraba de espaldas al los buenos y sin que sus camaradas se dieran cuenta de ese hecho._

_Décima Campanada. "¡Mira bien!"_

_-¡AHORA!- Gritaron los malos del cuento._

_-¡Kaname, estúpido, date la vuelta! –Gritó Gin que se dio cuenta de su mala ubicación._

_-¿Ah? Ok._

_Después de ese angustioso conteo, todo fue tan rápido que a dos segundos del inicio del duelo se escuchó el primer disparo, tomando a todos los presentes por sorpresa._

_-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! –Se escuchó una queja de extremo dolor._

**CAPÍTULO 12**

El que había disparado fue Tousen que le había dado un tiro por la espalda a El Liso y Sedoso. Al escuchar el disparo, el sheriff Byakuya rápidamente por la inercia e instinto desenfundó sus armas abriendo fuego contra las imágenes que veía de de los tipos malos, gastando así sus doce tiros sin herir a ninguno, un fallo visual total.

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Ninguno de los nueve calló? –Se preguntó el trastornado visual.

Al mismo tiempo, Gin, aguantando las ganas de no mearse en los pantalones, sacó desesperadamente su arma, pero esta resaló violentamente de su mano volando hacia arriba dando varias vueltas en el aire. – ¡Mierda! –Gritó este.

Todo seguía ocurriendo demasiado rápido.

-¿A quién se le ocurre darle un arma a un ciego? –Preguntó un herido y molesto Aizen.

-Fu-fui yo jefe, es que me pareció injusto que viniera desarmado al duelo. –Contestó el ojos de rendija.

-¿A quién me cargué? –Preguntó el moreno invidente.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo se armó de valor para sacar su arma secreta, una AK-47, ¿Qué creían, que era tan idiota como para no traer calibre pesado y disparar sanguinariamente?…

-¡Ahora sí, mueran! –Gritó el peli-naranjo para así halar el gatillo de la potente arma y darle así fin a esta estúpida guerra.

«Clic, clic» No salía ninguna bala.

-¡MIERDA! ¡Me cago en…! ¡Olvidé cargar el arma! ¡Joder! –Dijo botando la que tenía en mano para sacar una pequeña pistola que siempre portaba. – ¡Mierda! ¡No está! –Se continuaba quejando mientras revisaba sus bolsillos. Ok, sí, es un idiota.

Las cosas continuaban con una rapidez increíble y Aizen aún herido de bala no caía al suelo.

-¡Abandona tu arrogancia humano! Hace falta más que una balita para vencerme. –Gruñó el sujeto mientras apuntaba con su arma a Ichigo, pero en ese preciso instante el arma de Gin por fin cayó al suelo, disparándose por el impacto, siendo el "afortunado" de Aizen el que recibiera la bala en su hombro derecho, haciendo soltar su arma y desplomándose contra el suelo.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

-¡Ah disculpa! –Le dijo Gin. – ¡No era mi intención! –La moraleja de la historia es así de profunda: Nunca contrates a personas así de estúpidas, mucho menos si son estos tres.

Ante tales actos, Rukia desenfundó sus armas.

-¡Genial! Quedan dos, uno ciego y el otro desarmado, es ahora o nunca. –Se dijo haciendo su primer disparo.

«BANG» La banderita salió del cañón del arma, esta era el juguete de Orihime.

-¡¿Quéeee demonios? –Exclamó contrariada intentando de inmediato con la otra arma afinando su perfecta puntería.

«PLOOD» El sonido de un corcho al ser disparado el cual le dio a Tousen en la frente.

-¡Haagggh! ¡Me dieron! –Exclamó el discapacitado a la vez que se retorcía en el suelo.

-¡NO! ¡Negro! ¡No te mueras! –Decía Gin con nervios a su amigo. – ¿Cómo te atreves? Esto lo pagarás mujer.

-¡Kia! ¡Cuidado! –Exclamaba Ichigo cubriéndola, por fin había encontrado su arma que tenía en su chaleco.

-¡Oh mierda! –Dijo ella y por reflejo corrió cerca de los tipos malos y lanzó la pistola de juguete al peli blanco, impactándole justo en la cabeza, derribándolo así por semejante golpe.

-¡AAAHHHHH! –Gritó Gin.

Mientras así Rukia corría hacia donde Orihime muy cabreada.

-¿Para dónde vas Kia? –Preguntó Ichigo quien se sentía como pavo real al tener por fin su arma en mano.

-Ah reputiarme con alguien –Le gritaba mientras corría.

-¡OK! –Le contestó para así quitarle las armas a los malos tipos y no perderlos de vista. Les apuntó. –Hola muñequitas. –Socarronó con una sonrisa diabólica.

Rukia llegó donde Orihime.

-Buenas noches chicas. –Dijo Rukia al estar frente a la de horquillas en flor mientras "saludaba" a las presentes.

-Ho-Hola. –Dijo tragando grueso Senna al sentir el aura diabólica de Rukia.

-¡Que onda! –Contestaron muy animadas Hallibel y Luppy al saber por "sus propios sentidos" que ella es la novia de su nuevo camarada Pistola.

-¡Kia! ¡Ho-hola! Je, je… –Dijo aún más nerviosa su amiga Inoue.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

-Je, je, je… –Seguía riendo nerviosa Inoue.

-Luego hablaremos tú y yo. –Le sentenció.

-¿Ah?

Arrebatándole así sus armas reales y dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia donde los tipos malos, los cuales ya estaban custodiados por Ichigo desde una distancia prudente.

Pero mientras eso pasaba, Isshin Kurosaki recibía una llamada en su móvil.

-¿Hola? El sexy papasote Kurosaki habla.

-Hola amor. –Se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Masaki?

-Sí, te llamo porque ya casi llego.

-¿Ya casi? ¿Quieres que vaya a recoger?

-No, no, vengo con los chicos, saltaré del avión, veo gente reunida, ¡¿Supongo que también están ahí? ¡Bye amor! –Finalizando ella así la llamada.

Y así el Kurosaki mayor elevó la mirada, observando en el cielo una aeronave, él la conocía, era la «Ice Cream» o como se llamaba realmente «Eat Snow Vanilla Ice Cram with Cherry NN35OKS» y dentro de esta…

-Estamos sobre el pueblo. –Dijo el piloto.

-OK ¡Gracias Ganju! Los veo luego chicos.

-Sí, salúdame a la familia. –Dijo esta vez la copiloto Kukaku.

-Ok… ¡Lo haré! –Y sin perder más tiempo, saltó del avión.

-Bien, bien, ahora a esperar el nuevo trabajito que tenemos. –Dijo Kukaku al piloto.

-Aeropuerto fantasma… ¡Ahí vamos! –Contestó.

En eso…

-¡Me mueroooo! –Se quejaba Tousen.

-¡Yo también! Necesito un médico. –Decía Gin entre lamentos.

-Yo me desangro, pero prefiero un estilista. –Reprochaba esta vez Aizen.

-¡Momento! Creo que esa bala me arregló la vista, veo una luz. –Desvariaba Tousen.

-¡No negro! No vayas a la luz. –Le decía Gin preocupado.

-¡Ahora si perras malnacidas! –Se acercaba Rukia donde los tres payasos quien eran custodiados por Ichigo.

-Esto, señores, me disculpo, yo siendo ustedes no me metería con ella, así que me marcho y… la verdad no fue un gusto conocerlos. –Fue la escueta y real despedida de Ichigo al ver que Rukia se acercaba, su aura era de verdad maligna, ni él quería estar cerca del perímetro. – Bye!

Llegó.

Ahora sí, ella los apuntaba en la cabeza con sus armas de verdad –¡Mueran! – Dijo con odio y con esa expresión macabra que sólo ella sabía hacer.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡Por favor, perdónanos! –Lloriqueaba Gin.

-¡Sí, no nos mates! Todo fue idea de este retrasado. –Esta vez Tousen quien quería salvar su vida.

-¡Yo quiero un estilista! –Dijo Aizen entre llantos.

-¡Nada! Morirán aquí mismo. –Dijo Kia, pero en ese momento Masaki calló frente a ella con perfecto aterrizaje, tan perfecto que cubrió con la tela del paracaídas a los tres tipos malheridos.

-¡Ya llegué! ¡Un aterrizaje perfecto! –Dijo con entusiasmo Masaki mientras elevaba sus manos. Y Rukia, que se vio nuevamente interrumpida en volar sesos por culpa de esa tela y que aún mantenía un semblante macabro, elevó un poco su mira y apuntó a la persona recién llegada, barrando la sonrisa de Masaki.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Rukia a la persona dentro del atuendo de paracaidista.

-¿Eh? Soy yo… –Dijo mientras se quitaba el casco y gafas –…soy Masaki, la…

-¿Masaki? ¿La madre de Ichi? –Interrumpió Rukia.

-¡Sí! –Dijo nuevamente feliz.

-¡Oh! –Expresó mientras bajaba y escondía sus armas. – ¡Lo siento!

-Oh, oh Tranquila, pero, ¿Cómo sabes que soy la mamá de Ichigo?

-Bu-bueno, es que… –Pero fue interrumpida.

-¡MASAKI! –Gritó Isshin arrojándose hacia ella y viendo Rukia la oportunidad para alejarse un poco del lugar.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tan amoroso? ¿Acaso es que no pudiste ligar mientras estabas solo? –Le dijo su esposa.

-¡No digas eso! Tú sabes que eres la única.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, soy la única que se fijaría en ti, ja, ja, ja, ja… –Le dijo para abrasarlo y besarlo.

-¡Mamá! –Corearon está vez la gemelas que recién llegaban al lado de su madre.

-¡Yuzu! ¡Karin! ¿Cómo están mis niñas? –Preguntó para abrazarlas.

Por otro lado, la gente aún se preguntaba qué demonios sucedió ahí… No entendieron nada, hasta que…

-¡Mamá! –Exclamó Ichi que corría hacia donde ella, pero fue interceptado.

-¡GANARON! –Gritaron los Pistolas que cayeron como una avalancha a Ichigo, dándose cuenta que habían "ganado".

-¡Ichigo ganó! Esto hay que celebrarlo. –Dijo Ulquiorra.

-¡Ya ya, no fue para tanto! ¡Ahora quítense de encima! –Expresó molesto Kurosaki.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Habrá fiesta! ¡Yo pongo la pirotecnia! –Exclamó Aaro como miembro de los Shiba.

"Eso" lo traen en la sangre.

-¡No! Lo traigo en las maletas de la silla de Glotonería…

Y así, Los Pistolas seguían sobre Ichigo, y Luppy se aferraba al cuello de este, el muchacho observó un anillo en manos de esta.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío! –Dijo mientras se lo intentaba zafar con los dientes.

-No… Yo me lo encontré en el banco ayer. –Dijo esta vez Luppy, defendiendo el anillo. –Sarnoso, deja de morderme.

-¡Sí es mío! ¡A mí se me cayó ahí! ¿Qué creen? ¡Ayer después de ese asunto no lo vi! Así que fijo se me perdió cuando todo ese alboroto del banco pasó. –Dijo aún intentando quitarle el anillo.

-¡Que es mío! ¡Di algo Grimmy!

-Ah… Lo siento Luppy, pero… En el anillo dice "Kia"; y Kia es la chica con la que me iba a casar, pero Ichigo me la quitó, y como a Ichigo le gusta Kia y yo soy buen amigo, el anillo en definitiva es de Ichigo, lo siento Luppy. –Explicó el peli celeste.

-Sí, ahora… ¡Quítense de encima! Y dame eso –Dijo zafándole el anillo y dirigiéndose hacia donde su madre y resto de su familia. – ¡Mamá! Ha pasado tiempo. –Le dijo cuando llegó para abrazarla.

-¡Mi hijo! ¡Tanto sin verte! –Le decía tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba

– Sí… desde aquel día… –Ironizó Ichigo.

_Flash Back_

_– Ahhh ¿Qué es esto? Ya no hay pizza._

_ –Dijo un joven con evidente disgusto._

_– Eso es lógico imitación de hijo, aquí se cena a las 7._

_– Pero son las 7:01. –Reprochó._

_–Por eso, te di todo un minuto para que bajaras a cenar._

_–Pero estaba en el foro, me hubieras guardado un pedazo. ¿Acaso no tienes coherencia? La ausencia de mamá te afecta estúpidamente. ¡Deja de ser tan pesado!_

_Isshin golpeó con fuerza la mesa con su mano derecha – Esta es mi casa, son mis reglas y se hace lo que yo digo, punto._

_– ¿Sabes qué? Estoy arto de toda esta mierda, estoy arto de ti, estoy arto de esta ciudad, lo siento por mamá, pero me largo de esta casa._

_– Has lo que quieras, vete._

_– Bien._

_– Bien._

_Por la rabia del momento Ichigo salió de la casa, azotando la puerta tras él._

_– Pero tráeme unos dulces cuando te indignes a volver. –Gritó su padre desde adentro._

_Es eso Karin se le acercó– Barbas ¿crees que eso estuvo bien?_

_– Pobre Ichi. – Dijo esta vez Yuzu._

_– Humm creo que esta vez si va en serio, esta es la quinta vez que lo hace… – Resopló mientras sacaba tres trozos de pizza del microondas. – Y yo que sólo bromeaba. – Dramatizó._

_– Esto te ganas por idiota. – Fue el comentario de la muy considerada Karin._

_– Con la comida no se juega. – Esta vez Yuzu._

_– Niñas… llámenlo y díganle que valla a Karakura, le pida las llaves a Ukitake y… envíenle su maleta mañana…en el Tengen de las 9 am._

_End Flash Back._

–Déjame verte… ¡Pero mira que grande y hermoso estás! ¡Ya eres todo un hombre! – Continuó su madre.

-¡Gracias Mami! ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! –Dijo recordando. – Mami, te quiero presentar a alguien muy especial.

-¿En serio? –Dijo con ilusión.

-¡A mí! –Interrumpió Grimmjow.

-¡NOO! ¡A ti no! –Alegó Ichigo.

-Vez, yo te dije ¡Es a mí! –Dijo esta vez Ulquiorra.

-¡TAMPOCO!

-¡¿Entonces era yo? –Interrumpió esta vez Aaro.

-¡MENOS!

-¡Hola Kaien! –Dijo esta vez Masaki.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola tía!

-No, no y no. ¡Ninguno de ustedes! –Dijo Ichigo haciendo una rabieta. – A quien quiero presentarte es a Kia.

-¿Kia? –Dudó Masaki.

-Kia, ven acá –Le dijo mientras el extendía su mano y la chica se acercaba, para así abrasarla –Es ella. –Culminó.

-Ho-hola… Mu-mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Ru-Rukia Kuchiki. –Le dijo nerviosa por lo ocurrido antes.

Mientras Rukia le ofrecía su mano, Masaki la apartó de ella con un leve golpe dejando unos segundos de silencio, provocando un poco de preocupación en Rukia, para así disipar ese sentimiento, al ser seguido por un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo. Sorprendiendo a la chica con el acto. Y así la hermosa madre le dijo a Rukia en susurro en su oído.

-Te lo encargo mucho, cuídalo por mí.

-Es lo que eh hecho desde que lo conocí, muchas gracias por aceptarme. –Le contestó Rukia en el mismo susurro. Para así, deshacer el abrazo. Mientras los demás miembros de la familia las observaban felices.

-¡Oh cierto! Aprovechando que estás aquí mami linda y el resto de "chepos" –Ironizó Ichigo la última frase. – Quiero que seas testigo de esto.

Así el naranjito con anillo en mano, frente a Rukia, se pone en cuclillas y tomando su mano.

-Kia, todo lo que ha pasado me hizo pensar en lo corta y frágil que es mi vida, y la verdad tenía miedo al morir y no poder estar más a tu lado, así que quiero decirte esto: Rukia ¿Aceptar ser mi novia?

-¡¿QUÉ? –Gritó el celoso sheriff.

-¿Pero qué dices Ichi? –Nosotros somos novios desde hace dos años. –Dijo confusa y dolida por la proposición.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo? –Dijo también dudoso y levantándose.

-¡Sí! ¿No te recuerdas?

Todo sucedió hace dos años, durante una de esas cabalgatas nocturnas donde…

_Flash Back_

_-Ichigo, ya tenemos varios meses de conocernos y salir juntos.- Decía la oji violeta._

_-Sí_

_–Contestó el joven que aparentemente estaba prestando atención, pero realmente el sueño lo estaba consumiendo. Las fiestas salvajes que ofrece Keigo, más el favor de cubrir a Hisagi en el hospital, motivado por el cheque extra que prometió Ryoken, más Kia, es lo suficiente para agotar un vivaracho joven como él._

_-Sé que no es normal, el orden natural de las cosas sería que tú tomaras la iniciativa._

_-¡Ajahhhh!_

_–Afirmo terminándolo como un bostezo y después despertar súbitamente, para comenzar a cabecear._

_-Pero… ¡Hay pucha!... ¿Cómo digo esto? Este… Bueno… Estoy segura que tú me gustas, y creo que tú sientes lo mismo por mí_

_–Decía a Ichigo muy nerviosa volviéndolo a ver mientras este cabeceaba por el sueño, o para Kia, asentía afirmativamente, dándole el valor para continuar. –En estas cosas no tiendo abrir mi corazón así, pero estoy segura de lo que siento y no me apena el hacerte la próxima pregunta: Ichigo… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?- Preguntó por fin._

_Pero el chico estaba prácticamente dormido, lo cual hubiera sido un grave problema si no fuera por Sodeno que hizo movimientos y ademanes a Zangetsu para que despertara al chico, el cual el caballo, con un brusco movimiento pudo despertar al soñoliento naranjito._

_-¿AH?_

_-¿Ichigo?_

_-¿Ah? ¿Qué? –Preguntaba desorientado._

_-¿Qué opinas? Dime._

_-¿Yo? ¿Qué opino?_

_"¿De qué está hablando? Raramente siento que es importante, pero no sé qué es" –Pensó eso último._

_-¡Sí!_

_–Decía la joven con ilusión._

_-A… esto… ¡Sí! Estoy de acuerdo, me parece una buena idea –Dijo con optimismo sin saber de qué se trataba el asunto. Pero viniendo de Rukia, no pudo haber sido malo. ¿Verdad?_

_End Flash Back_

-Así fue como sucedió. –Dijo entre dientes.

–Ah… Sí, ya lo recuerdo "_Mierda, sabía que era importante lo que me había dicho esa noche_" –Le dijo y pensó después. – Bueno, siendo así el caso de que ya éramos novios y no sólo más que amigos, je je, esto… –Decía nuevamente Ichigo volviéndose a poner en cuclillas. – Rukia… –Inició mientras la miraba a los ojos. – Quiero seas la mujer que vea al despertar día a día, la que aguante mis berrinches, alegrías así como mis tristezas, quiero que continúes siendo la luz de mi vida, mi tiamina, mi _red bull_, mi cafecito amargo sin azúcar... Por eso… ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo? –Finalizó mostrándole el hermoso anillo.

Rukia lo miró con alegría. – ¡Es lo más… eh… –Dudaba. – ...Que me han dicho en la vida! ¡Claro que acepto, Ichi!

Y así, el muchacho le puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente, se levantó y la abrazó, para después comenzar a besarla.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡NOOOO! –Volvió a interrumpir Byakuya, para esta vez desmayarse.

-¡Nooo! ¡Ichi traidor! –Gritaba Grimmjow mientras daba media vuelta para salir corriendo. Cosa que provocó que chocara con alguien cayendo sobre esa persona. Y esta al reaccionar.

-Hola primor, ¿Qué hace una belleza como tú en un lugar como este? –Preguntaba muy galante el Sexto Pistola mientras descansaba sobre la receptora de tan… pícaras palabras.

-¿Ah? Ho-hola- Dijo tímida la chica.

-Pero que descuidado soy, déjame ayudarte a ponerte en pie. Por cierto ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

-Eh… Esto… Nelliel.

-¡Oh! Pero que coincidencia, un nombre tan bello como su dueña, Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques Kurosaki a tus órdenes preciosa, ¿Te puedo decir Nell? ¡Genial!

-¡Ah!... ¡Qué coincidencia! Un nombre tan extraño como el dueño… –Dijo– ¿Kurosaki? –Preguntó Nell muy perdida y dudosa después.

-Sí, El Fresa y yo somos como hermanos. –Dijo orgulloso. – Es más… ¡Somos hermanos!

-¡NO SOY FRESA! –Gritó Ichigo desde donde estaba –Sólo tengo un alto estatus social, eso es todo. ¡Y tú no eres mi hermano! –Aclaró.

–¡Oye que buena idea! ¡Yo también quiero ser Kurosaki! –Dijo con emoción Ulquiorra –Ahora me llamaré Ulquiorra Schiffer Kurosaki, tendré alto estatus social… Jua, jua, jua... – Reía tontamente. – ¡Seré un Fresa!

–¡Ya ustedes dos! ¿Qué les pasa con mi apellido? – Refunfuñó el _Shrek_ de pelo naranja quien no se separaba en ningún momento de su _Fiona_, eh digo, Rukia.

–¡Excelente! Ya tengo más hijos varones. Nuestra familia está creciendo Masaki.

–Sí, es hermosa.

–Lo malo es que no tuve que escribirle la carta a la cigüeña. –Lloriqueo Isshin.

–Ya… No seas picarón.

Mientras cerca del lugar.

– "_¡Chance!_" –Pensó Orihime –"_Yo lo que quiero es a un Kurosaki, y ahora el flaquito es un Kurosaki, nada podía ser mejor_" –Después de su pensamiento, montó a Tsubaki, su caballo, para cabalgar hacia donde estaba el nuevo Kurosaki, y siendo esta bastante hábil, con una cuerda enlazó al Cuarto Pistola.

–¿Eh? –Pensó el chico al sentir la soga que lo amarraba, para así ser raptado por ella… – ¡SÁLVAME ICHIGOOOOO! –Gritó mientras era arrastrado hacia el bosque de cactus. – ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigoooo!...

Sin más los restantes camaradas Pistolas y Pine Apple iban a abalanzarse sobre Ichigo para felicitarlo, que en ese momento estaba en un atornillado beso con su prometida.  
-Ichiiiiiiiigooooo. –Gritó Luppy.

-Déjame abrasarte también. –Fue esta vez Senna.

-¡Bella Rukia! –Coreaban los hombres de la PA.

Y sin mucha delicadeza tanto Ichigo como Rukia, quienes se seguían besando, sacaron de su funda una de sus armas, apuntando y disparando a los pies de los que se atrevían a interrumpir, haciéndolos hacer una bonita coreografía de baile. Alejándolos de inmediato.

Rieron entre el beso. Baya forma de disfrute tienen.

Segundos después, el Sheriff Byakuya recuperó la conciencia, a su lado estaba su linda esposa.

-Oh… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hisana? –Dijo al verla a la par.

– Te desmayaste. –Le contestó tiernamente. –El Dr. Kurosaki me dijo que casi te da un infarto, de ahora en adelante tienes prohibido comer chocolates y dulces.

-Tuve una pesadilla, el pelos de zanahoria le proponía matrimonio a Rukia, y ella… ella aceptaba, además, me pareció oírte decir que me prohibías los chocolates. –Decía mientras se reincorporaba.

-Ja, ja… qué cosas dices, no fue un sueño, es la verdad. Fue tan bello. ¿No es genial? ¡Nuestra Kia se nos casa! –Le dijo a su esposo llena de ilusión.

-¿Qué? Jamás lo permitiré. –Dirigiéndose así donde la feliz pareja y sacándose un guate, lanzó un golpe.

«Plaff»

-¡Auch! –Sé escuchó.

-Oh, disculpen trillizos Uryu, no era para ustedes. –Le dijo para iniciar nuevamente el tan famoso golpe de duelo a muerte con cierto naranjito.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Nemu al cuatro ojos.

-S-sí… gracias. –Le contestó mientras se sobaba su nariz, quien fue la parte afectada.

-¡Ahora sí! –Dijo el apuesto representante de la ley y justicia. Dándole una suave bofetada con el guante. –Mierda.

Ichigo tenía una sensación de _déjà vu_.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, Alias Doctor Dios de la Muerte Sustituto, ahora Pistola Número 15. Yo, el sexy 24/7, sheriff de Karakura Rangers, Byakuya Kuchiki, papá de la chica que pretendes robarme y fiel devoto del chocolate que por tu culpa me están prohibiendo. Te reto a un duelo a muerte; Ahora… Morirás… –Terminó en decir.

-¡¿QUÉEE? ¡No otra vez….!

_~FIN~_

Créditos:  
Bleach © Tite Kubo

(Canción de fondo: _El vaquero más marica que existió_. La que cantó Stark)

**El bueno, el malo y el guapo.**  
Yuki's Clan "Eat Snow" Production.

Idea (Idiotez) Original:  
Shirayuki

Dirección:  
Shirayuki y Noriyuki

Edición:  
Shirayuki y Noriyuki

Corrección:  
Shirayuki

Cast:  
El bueno... Ichigo Kurosaki, Doctor Dios de la Muerte Sustituto, Pistola Número 15.  
El malo… Sousuke Aizen, El Liso y Sedoso, el más malo de los shonen.  
El Guapo… Byakuya Kuchiki, sexy 24/7, justiciero sheriff de Karakura Rangers.  
Kia… Rukia Kuchiki, la bella y codiciada hija del justiciero sheriff…

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Se puede saber qué es eso de "fin"? –Interrumpió una persona el cuento que leía su amigo.

(Sonido de disco rayado)

Narrador: Pues eso… Que es el fin. (Dijo cerrando la página word)

Intruso: ¿Pero cómo así? ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Qué pasó con el duelo de Byakuya e Ichigo? ¿Qué paso con los tres payasos aquellos? (Decía desesperado)

Narrador: Pues no hay nada más.

Intruso: ¡Me opongo! Debe haber algo más ¡ESCRÍBELO AHORA!

Narrador: No quiero, me da sebo.

Intruso: Que lo escribas o si no…

Narrador: O si no ¿Qué?

Intruso: Prenderé fuego a todas tus _Jumps_ y mangas de _Bleach_. Mira, esta _Jump_ tiene la portada de _Gintama_.

Narrador: ¿Ah? ¡Noooo! ¡Gin-san! Ok, ok… No lleguemos a esos extremos.

Intruso: Vez, así está mejor.

Narrador: Valla chico, no puedo creer que actúe así por una historia.

Intruso: ¿Dijiste algo? (Lo miró maniáticamente)

Narrador: No, nada. Hummm… Déjame pensar en algo… ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Ahí te va!

* * *

¡Hola come nieves!

Shira: Pido unas tremendas disculpas por el retraso, tuve unos problemas personales, además que le tuve que sumar exámenes de la universidad, ¡vaya vida!

Pues a nombre de Nori y el mío esperamos que les haya gustado este penúltimo capítulo, el final está cerca, veremos que pasó después ¿Habrá duelo? ¿Qué paso con los tres chiflados? ¿Aizen encontrará estilista? Bueno, si lo quieren saber lean el capítulo final, además del epílogo (que conociéndonos será largo). Nenas, preparen sus oídos para escuchar nuevamente al IL VIVO.

Buzón Eat Snow: **Jeka-san:** amiga nuestra, muchas gracias por leer, esperamos hayas disfrutado el capi y nuestras locas ocurrencias. **Inupis:** Muchísimas gracias amiga por leer, jajaja sí, no tiene ni idea lo que nos encantó esa parte de "Kia en falda corta... Kia en falda corta", y sip, habrá epílogo… jajajaja ya me dio risa con sólo acordarme. Sí el capi pasado fue algo corto, pero este fue un poco más largo. **Nany Kuchiki:** Realmente nos sentimos muy alagados por su comentario, créenos, lo hacemos con todo el amor para ustedes, amamos hacer reír. Y también, nos haces muy feliz con ese review, gracias! **Maria Olguin:** Muchas gracias por leer, ¿viste como no le pasó nada (por el momento) a Ichigo Daniel? Esperamos leerla para el próximo capi. **Ele-chan:** Amiga, muchas gracias por leer, como siempre nos esmeramos en editar mejor los capis, todo para ustedes!

**V**

**Previo:**

_-Ya llegamos inútiles. El plan fue todo un éxito. –Dijo la chica con una voz no tan dulce._

_._

_-¡Salud! –Corearon todos los presentes._

**V**

**¡Que la fuerza IchiRuki las, los y nos acompañe!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Título:** El Bueno, El Malo y El Guapo.

**Summary:** Una historia del viejo pero moderno Oeste, donde la vida es feliz y extrovertida, y, un duelo a muerte a cualquiera asustaría, e Ichigo Kurosaki no es la excepción, el joven más codiciado, sin olvidar de alto ego del condado recibirá su carta a San Pedro al verse retado por el enemigo más temido de la planicie, y tras su sentencia, el inicio de más problemas. *IchigoXRukia* *AU* *OoC*

**Género:** Comedia, aventura y romance. Universo Alterno. OoC extremo.

**Pareja principal:** IchigoxRukia (Las demás son uniones a conveniencia de la historia)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todo lo que a este se refiere le pertenece Tite Kubo, que se jacta en hacernos sufrir, esperen, creo que nosotros somos los masoquistas.

* * *

.

Narrador: Volviendo a la historia que ya había concluido. (Miró a su amigo enojado)

.

**CAPÍTULO 13 –Final–**

**Lunes 1:00 a.m. "Peleas, amigos, visitas, duelos, familia, los buenos, los malos, los guapos y final…. La vida es un carnaval" **

Todas las personas, tanto los impugnados en el duelo, como los fanáticos de sangre, o por lo menos de peleas sin sentido, celebraban en el Gato Negro por múltiples razones: el gane de los buenos, los nuevos Kurosaki y sobre todo, el compromiso de Ichigo y Rukia.

-Cof, cof, cof. –Era la tos de Ukitake. – Que aburrido, todo el mundo celebra y a mí me toca recoger y enterrar a estos tipos. –Esas eran las quejas del enterrador.

-Eh… Papá, si quieres yo lo hago, vete a la fiesta y deja todo en mis manos. – Dijo Momo ofreciendo su ayuda como buena hija que es.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! –Expresó mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hija para después marcharse.

De modo que la chica subió a los tres cuerpos a la carreta y los llevó fuera de los límites del pueblo junto con los corceles de estos.

Una vez ahí.

-Ya llegamos inútiles. El plan fue todo un éxito. –Dijo la chica con una voz no tan dulce.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? –Preguntó Tousen saliendo de la carreta.

-Sí, todo el mundo apostó que ustedes ganarían y sólo yo aposté a Kurosaki. Fue una diferencia de 90365 a 1 con apuestas de Z 1000. Lo bueno es que Kia no se dio cuenta, o si no me hubiera matado, ella es peor que yo. –Explicó Momo.

-¡Sorprendente! ¡Realmente eres un genio! –Dijo Gin mientras hacía cuenta con sus dedos. – ¡Eso es mucho dinero!

-Sí, cuando nos hallaste pensé que nos ibas a matar por nuestras deudas contigo. –Agregó por fin un mal herido Aizen.

-Bueno… sí. Esa era mi idea principal, pero recapacité y aproveché esta oportunidad. Así que con esto, sus deudas están pagas y el trato era dejarlos libres. –Decía mientras sacaba las balas que tenía Aizen – ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Un amiguito tuyo me dijo que te diera esto. –Sacando del bolso el famoso champo Bleach que tanto les había encargado a Los Pistolas.

-¡Oh Gracias! Pensé que sería afro por el resto de mi vida. –Dijo el hombre sollozando de alegría.

-¿Sabes Sousuke? Me pareció ver a los Pistolas en el duelo, ¿tú los invitaste a ver o sólo estaban dándose un tour en Karakura Rangers? –Comentó Gin, quien se dio cuenta de la presencia de los secuaces no tan leales de Aizen.

-¿Eh? ¡Yo no los vi! –Replicó Tousen.

-¡Negro, serás idiota! ¡Eres ciego lo recuerdas! –dijo Gin en un tono de molestia.

-Pues… -Contestó Aizen –Yo no los llamé, seguro vinieron de turistas. –Se defendió al ser nuevamente traicionado por ellos.

-Me late que nos traicionaron otra vez. –Nuevamente Gin con sus acertadas conclusiones.

-N-noooo.

-Cállense, ya me arte de escucharlos, lárguense. Tengo otro negocio que hacer. –Interrumpió esta vez Momo.

-¿Cuál? ¿Podemos ayudarte? –Preguntó curioso Gin.

Lo pensó un momento.

-Ok. Les diré, ustedes me servirán. Tengo que sacar a Los Hollow de la cárcel y llevármelos al aeropuerto fantasma donde nos espera el Ice Cream a las 2:30 a.m.

-¿Y cómo le harás para sacarlos de prisión? –Preguntó Tousen.

-¡Ja! Ya todo está hablado con Soi Fong, no hay problema. –Rió maliciosamente.

Y otra vez FIN…

Intruso: ¿Cómo que "fin"? ¿Qué pasó con el otro duelo? (le dijo mientras le mostraba un encendedor y en su otra mano la novela de Fade to Black)

Narrador: Ok. Ok… ¡Joder!

.

**En el Gato Negro.**  
-¡Su atención por favor! –Llamó la curiosidad de los fiesteros el dueño del banco, esperó el silencio –Quiero hacer un brindis por la futura pareja: Que estén llenos de bendiciones, amor y…

-¡QUE ME DEN MUCHOS NIETOS! –Cortó el rollo… el gran patriarca y sobre todo cuerdo Kurosaki. – No se te olvide lo que tu buen padre te ha enseñado, puedes agarrar a Rukia y…

-¡Isshin! Contrólate. –Le regañó su bella esposa antes que...

-¡MALDITO VIEJO! ¡DEJA DE ARRUINAR MI BRONDIS, AUN ME DEBES MI PIZZA! –Le encestó un derechazo su furibundo hijo.

-Ejem –Aclaró la garganta Urahara. – Como decía: Que estén llenos de bendiciones, amor y guarden mucho dinero en mi banco. ¡Salud! –Culminó.

-¡Salud! –Corearon todos los presentes.

Y así los amigos, conocidos y no tan conocidos felicitaban a la pareja en cuestión.

Las horas avanzaban, y ahora los fiesteros disfrutaban de la buena música. Pero llegó el momento romántico, parejas como: Isshin y Masaki, Urahara y Yoruichi o Shinji y Hiyori bailaban la serena música, un poco más ocultos, se encontraban Ichigo y Rukia, se estaban en un tranquilo y magnífico va y ven de la melodía, muy abrazaditos.

-Después de todo, Ishida no es tan mal músico.

-Ichi, deja ya de molestarlo.

-Es que no lo puedo resistir.

-Te saldrá metiendo un plomazo.

Una sonrisa que se describiría como descarada y excitante apareció en el rostro del peli naranjo.

-El que saldrá _metiendo_ algo soy yo. –La estrechó más hacia él.

-Eres incorregible. –Rió.

Los demás presentes disfrutaban sólo estando entre amigos platicando cosas banales.  
Grimmjow conversaba muy animadamente con Nell, que muy feliz aceptó la invitación del joven para bailar.

Rato después varios Pine Apple y los todos Los Pistolas –los bailarines decidieron unírseles-, al otro lado de la pista de baile, daban en el gran sentido de la palabra: un buen festín. Borrachos y risas sobraban, además de una que otra improvisada canción con baile incluido:

-¡Su atención señoras, señores, señoritas y no tan señoritas, bandoleros, borrachos y demás… y caballo! Es un honor como dueña presentarles a este recién formado grupo de ebrios cantantes que se auto nombran _IL VIVO_ aunque les falta un miembro, y no señoritas, no estoy hablando de _ése_ miembro, les hablo del número 15, pero con tres nos la jugamos. Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a 4, 6 y 9.

Los mencionados pistolas subieron a la multitud –a como pudieron por lo borrachos que estaban- a la tarima.

-Listos chicos, la que ensayamos hace 5 minutos. –Dijo Aaro atontado por el licor.

Ulquiorra se colocó su micrófono de diadema y dio un paso al frente en el escenario.

-¡Esta va para ti 15! –Gritó mientras señalaba a Ichigo entre la gente en la pista del baile, justamente al frente de la tarima. – La llamamos "La hija del sheriff". ¡Bien! y Uno, Dos, Tres….

-¡15! –Gritaron todos en coro.

El ritmo ranchero… inicio, con todo y su mala coreografía:

_Qué le digo si la miro  
Cuando la miro pasar  
Mi alma se sale del cuerpo  
Y no puedo hacer Bankai_

_Qué le digo en nuestra cita  
A dónde vamos a cenar  
Dejo en casa mi cartera  
Y a Kia le toca pagar_

Los presentes aplaudían para luego unirse en unísono al coro:

_La hijaaa del sexy sheriff  
Al naranjiiito trae embobado…_

-¡YA CÁLLENSE! –Gritó avergonzado Ichigo.

-Ahhhhhhh… –Detuvo los buenos ánimos de los fiesteros. _IL VIVO _se volvió a ver entre sí.

–¡Mejor cantemos esta! –Animó Grimmy… –¡Va para tí Ulquiorra! Stak, has sonar esa guitarra.

-¡Oh no! –Se dijo quedito el nuevo dedicado de esas "angelicales voces" al escuchar los perfectos acoples de Stark:

_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Mujer qué te pasa?  
Te digo a ti loca que me rapta como si nadaaa  
Hasta ahora lo tuve presenteee_

_Atado en un cuarto oscura sin nada de genteee_

_La de las horquillas en flooor_  
_La de grandes flotadoreees_  
_Se gastó todo mi delineadooor_  
_Y ahora me quita los pantaloneees…_

.

Horas después de la demostración artística, todos volvían a bailar muy amenamente.

-Hola mi primito. –Saludó Kaien al naranjito quien se encontró a la pareja entre los bailarines.

-Primito mis cojones. Quita tu feo careto de mi vista.

-Sí, yo también te quiero. –Dijo y saludó después a Rukia para dirigir su mirada nuevamente a Ichigo. –Mañana después del trabajo tenemos un duelo con aquel video juego. No se te olvide.

-Serás idiota, eso es en mi casa, cuidado te da miedo y no llegas.

-Uuuuyyyyy. –Fingió escalofríos. Se alejó.

Shiro se encontraba con Karin y Yuzu hablando amenamente. Ya que Karin no quería dejar sola a su hermana.

Orihime y Ulquiorra también bailaban, más bien ella lo obligó.

Un mal humorado sheriff miraba a su hija y su futuro yerno pasarla muy acarameladitos.

-_"¡Mierda! Byakuya… Tranquilízate, quieras o no tendrás que aceptarlo en la familia, en MI familia"_–Se decía a sí mismo el hombre. – Esto lo hago por ti Hisana.

-Lo sé amor. Por eso te amo. –Le dio un tierno beso. – Vamos a bailar.

-… Sí.

Cómo llegaron a esa conclusión, simplemente Hisana amenazó a su esposo que si él se atrevía en arruinar la boda de su hija, no tendrían más noches o momentos de placer. Viéndose derrotado por mil ante su esposa. Y sumémosle un chantaje con ciertas fotografías en tapa rabo de las cuales Ichigo se llegó a enterar. El famoso duelo fue cancelado.

Ahora Grimmjow, que se había metido el espíritu de _IL VIVO_–se le ocurrió una nueva canción- subió a tarima con un porte muy tambaleante, que estaba hasta la chingada de borracho.

-Ichiiiiiii… amigo miiiiooooo, hip, eshta va dediiicaaaadaa tiiiiiiiiii, hip, se llama "La ley del Moooonte... Ceeeero".

La música muy norteña inició:

_Grave un video casero con Ichi  
Y sale Ulquito  
También Aaritoooo  
Como una prueba de que somos compas  
Salimos ebrios  
Hasta la gorraaaaaa.  
Y ahora dicen que ya nooo se acuerdaaan  
Que borre eso  
Que no lo suuubaaaa…_

_.  
_

**Pasado el tiempo.**

Shiro y Karin aún no son novios, ya que viven en distancias muy separadas, pero muy seguido se ven o se mantienen en contacto, Shiro, pronto empezará una carrera universitaria y se irá a Gotei, ciudad donde vive Karin con sus papás y hermana. Cosa que pone de los nervios a Ichigo, pero igual a Kid no le importa para nada.

Grimmy y Nell mantuvieron una bella relación de pareja, al igual que Ulquiorra y Orihime…

Ishida demostró a todos que no era gay al hacerse novio de Nemu, quienes se fueron a Gotei por el nuevo trabajo del muchacho, pero siempre mantiene contacto con sus amigos, aunque Ichigo no le tome mucha importancia, igual se estiman a su modo.

El resto de Los Pistolas decidieron reformarse y dejar los asaltos, actualmente residen en la Aldea Pine Apple, donde todo es fiesta.

Los Hollow fueron liberados aquella noche por Momo y sus secuaces, llevados en el Ice Cream a Sur del continente, donde se dedicaban al negocio de ciertos compuestos ilícitos. Momo retornó a Ciudad Gotei donde es cabeza de la mafia y mantiene negocios con los Hollows y la Aldea Pine Apple para sus megas fiestas.

Días más tarde Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques Kurosaki Ford inventó el automóvil, gracias a su IQ superior. Dándole así más fortuna a la Familia Kurosaki, como una muestra de su cariño al ser acogido por esta familia.

Así las cosas nunca pudieron estar mejor en el Lejano Viejo pero Moderno Oeste.

.

_**Crónica 1.0: ¿Dónde está Baigon?**_

Diecisiete… Semanas después de los acontecimientos anteriormente narrados en el pueblo de los Karakura Rangers, volvemos al carismático y tranquilo pueblo una semana antes de:

-Orihime ¿Dónde está Baigon? –Preguntó Sora quien recién volvía al pueblo después de su inexplicable viaje de negocios.

-¿Baigon? –Repitió la chica con nerviosismo.

-Sí, Baigon, ya sabes, mí caballo.

-Ah… mira, ahí está –Señalando a un espécimen equino que pastaba junto a la cerca.

-Orihime, ese no es Baigon –Dijo el hombre con toda paciencia.

-¿No?

-No, es Lilly –Dijo el mayor de los Inoue - ¿Cómo puedes confundirlos? Es la única que tiene la crin rosa.

-Ah… mira, allá está.

-Orihime, ese es Zangutsu –Dijo Sora al ver al corcel negro con gafas de sol -Ya, déjate de bromas ¿Dónde está Baigon? –Repitió.

-Es ese de ahí –Esta vez la voluptuosa chica señaló a un corcel que se alimentaba de sangre que succionaba del cuello de Ayame que yacía sobre el pasto entre convulsiones.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo ese caballo? –Preguntó escandalizado.

-Ah… creo que ese es Murciegalo, entonces debe de ser ese de allá.

-O-ri-hi-me…. ¡Eso ni siquiera es un caballo!

-¡Que sí lo soy! –Replicó ofendido nuestro conocido corcel de hielo con aspecto humano, Maru.

.

**Sayonara solteros.**

-Guaaauuu, ¡Jamás pensé que este anime tuviera un Happy End con todo y boda incluida! –Comentó Ichigo al ver el final del anime sensación del momento. Estaba en la sala de su casa junto con sus súper amigos.

-Sí, el final de _Vanish_ fue genial, Cherry-kun quedó con Luz-chan, ¡Lo sabía! –Elogió Grimmjow.

-Me encantó la relación del reprimido social y la vaca. –Recalcó Ulquiorra. –No sé por qué, pero siento que amo a ese personaje.

-¿Y qué dicen del gemelo de Cherry? De los malos, me encantó ese tipo. Ese Raizen es un villano con estilo… Vaya amo a los samuráis-mecha… ¡rulean! –Gritó Aaro mientras brincaba en el sofá.

Y aunque ustedes no lo crean… Ichigo se unió a la celebración, los cuatro súper amigos celebraban en el catillo Kurosaki.

Después de calmarse, el naranjito dejó escapar un anhelante suspiro.

Los otros tres chicos callaron de inmediato, y lo atacaron con unas intimidantes miradas…

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Aaro mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa.

-Sí Ichigo Daniel, ¿A qué se debe ese suspiro? –Este fue Ulquiorra quien posicionó su mano el su revólver, vaya que aumentó la presión del lugar.

-Yo… yo… –Dijo Ichigo realmente intimidado.

-Chicos, chicos, chicos… –Interrumpió Grimmjow quien agarró a Ulquiorra y Aaroniero y los abrazó del cuello a cada uno… fuertemente. –Ya tuvimos una charla como esta… hace dos meses, y yo me las tuve que ver sólo contra los tres. Ustedes bien saben que ese fue un suspiro de "_Haaaaaaa me voy a casar con Kia_", igual me pasó hace dos meses, cuando estaba a punto de casarme con Nell.

_Flash Back._

_Dos meses atrás. _

_-"_Haaaaaaa ojalá me casara con Kia y Nell al mismo tiempo_"_

_-¡Eres un maldito goloso! No me extraña que también quisiera casarte con Orihime._

_-… ¿Y por qué no? Soy una pantera, me alimento de carne._

_End Flash back_

-¿Lo recuerdan? –continuó Grimmjow.- Ojos morados y labios rotos a golpes, y yo estuve presentable para mi boda. Por cierto, van a ser tíos, Nell ya tiene tres meses –Dio la noticia, luego los apartó y lanzó a un lado para tomar lugar junto al novio. –Ven Ichigo Daniel, como tu hermano mayor ¿Soy tu hermano mayor?

-No, Ese es Aaro. –Contestó Ulquiorra.

-Ok, como tu segundo hermano mayor y no promiscuo, fornicador y pecador. –Dijo volviendo a ver a Aaroniero. –Te hablaré de algo que mi padre nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirme. –Metió su mano en el bolsillo, la sacó hecho un puño y se la mostró a Ichigo. –Ahora que te ves a casar, necesitas varias cosas qué saber.

Los otros dos hermanos se sentaron al rededor para escuchar las sabias palabras del más listo de ellos.

-Ya sabes, van a ser tú u Rukia, ustedes dos solos y… esto. –Dijo por fin mostrando lo que tenía en mano.

Aaro y Ulquito hicieron un coro celestial para darle valor al objeto en la palma de Grimmjow.

Mostrando un anillo de oro con los inscripciones del nombre de su esposa: Nelliel.

-¡Sí Ichigo Daniel! ¡El matrimonio es lo mejor que pudo haber inventado Yamamoto. Ves, es un anillo de oro, nunca antes había tenido uno, y me lo regalaron, me queda como anillo al dedo, ja, ja, ja, ja…! –Rió tonta y orgullosamente mientas mostraba su anillo en el dedo.

-¿Quéee? Era de eso, pensé que me ibas a hablar de sexo.

-Oyeee, lo que yo haga con mi esposa no es de tu incumbencia, y tampoco te contaré que voy por la mitad del Kamazutra que me regaló Hime y que me dijo que no le dijera a nadie. Dedícate a lo tuyo con Rukia, no le eches el ojo a mi chica de nuevo, ya bastante fui bueno con dejarte a mi prometida Kia. Y hablando de boda, Ulquiorra, tú también estás casado, te casaste antes que yo, mira el anillo en tu dedo. No veo por qué defiendes la soltería.

-¡Oh cierto! –dijo mirando el objeto en su dedo.

-¡Esa boda no vale, lo raptaron después de la fiesta por la victoria de Ichi, no hay testigos de esa boda fantasma, apareció tres días después con un anillo en mano y ni siquiera vive con su esposa! –Puntualizó Aaro, quien activó sus celos y intento de mantener el grupo de solteros unidos, al cual sólo le quedaban dos integrantes, y dejaría ser grupo este domingo.

-Pero los casó Momo. –Interrumpió Ichigo.

-Entonces sí vale. -Dijo resignado Aaro. –No puedo creer que vaya a ser el hermano mayor solterón, gigoló, que no ha sentado cabeza.

-¿Y qué hay de la chica piña? –Preguntó Grimmy con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Humm cómo es que se llama… Miyako Zaraki? –Siguió el juego el menor de los hermanos.

-Deberías de ir a pedir su mano. –Sugirió el naranjito.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! –Exclamó el peli-celeste. -¡Además su papá me da miedo! ¡Ya les dije que es sólo una amiga del _cara-libro_!

-¿Y tú crees que nos vamos a creer ese cuento? –dijo satisfecho el Pistola 6 por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Tomó un voluminoso sobre con el sello del Bankai y se lo pasó a su destinatario.- Lee por favor, Ichigo Daniel.

El impugnado rió maliciosamente mientras sacaba con cuidado las facturas en el interior de este. –Floristería: rosas para M.Z., ¡ha, aquí hay otra! Rosas, rosas, rosas, rosas –repetía mientras sacaba las facturas- rosas, ¡ah claveles!, rosas, rosas, margaritas, cena de lujo en el Gato Negro, pizza, a no esta era mía, rosas y miren esta: fin de semana en el lujoso hotel cinco estrellas The Vizards para dos personas todo incluido… –Dijo mientras miraba el monto monetario de las facturas. -…¡HAS ESTADO USANDO MI TARJETA DE NUEVO! ¡HIJO DE PERRA AHORA SÍ TE MATO! –Ladró antes de arrojársele a su primo de sangre.

Sus otros dos hermanos los separaron.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo Ichigo Daniel, ¿qué son unos millones comparados con la felicidad de tu promiscuo hermano? –Le habló Grimmjow. -Y hablando de felicidad, no puedo creer que este domingo sea tu boda.

-¡Cierto! Hay que organizar tu fiesta de despedida de soltero, hay que organizar algo salvaje, pero entre amigos, que venga todo el mundo, pero entre amigos. –Comentaba Ulquiorra. –Sí, y tienen que haber muchos globos, grandes.

-¡FIESTA! –Se alegró Ichigo, olvidando su disgusto.

-Tiene que ser una fiesta inolvidable, para recordar todos nuestros años juntos como solteros. –Fue esta vez Aaro.

-Tenemos que ir a rob, digo comprar unas cuantas cosas para la fiesta de Ichi. –Comentó nuevamente Ulquiorra.

-Oigan, ¿por qué a mí no me hicieron despedida de solteros? –Alegó Grimmjow.

-¿Recuerdas cuando el fresa derroto a Aizen? La gran fiesta que hubo en el Gato Negro. –Dijo Aaro. –Hasta puse juegos artificiales y todo.

-Ajá. –Afirmó Grimmjow al recordarlo. – Ese mismo día conocí a Nell.

-Sí, ese día fue tu despedida de soltero. –Afirmó Ulquiorra.

-¿Pero, eso no fue para celebrar el gane de Ichigo Daniel? –Dijo esta vez confundido Grimmjow.

-Sí, pero, desde aquella noche que te vimos en la calle a media noche sobre esa chica… supimos que te nos casabas pronto, así que matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-Por cierto, tu boda nos llegó muy repentina, además nos agarró algo cortos de dinero. –Dijo Ichigo sobando muy concienzudamente su codo.– ¿Y por qué la hermana de Nell te apuntaba con una escopeta en la cabeza durante toda la ceremonia?

-Me dijeron que era una tradición familiar casarse así.

-Esa mujer da miedo. –Dijo Ulquiorra.

-¿Quién? La esposa de Grimmy. –Esta vez Aaro.

-No, Rangiku, la cuñada de Grimmy. Siempre que lo ve lo amenaza con la escopeta…

-Oigan, oigan, oigan, olviden el hecho de que obligaron a Grimmy a casarse por embarazar a Nell de trillizos… y a la primera. Lo que importa aquí es qué día harán mi fiesta. –Les dijo Ichigo cortando el royo mientras mostraba su agenda electrónica.

Los tres chicos se volvieron a ver entre sí antes de decidir un día al azar.

-¡Viernes!

-Viernes…

-Lunes.

-¿Quién demonios se enfiesta un Lunes? –Preguntó Ichigo.

El mayor de los "cuatro hermanos" levantó su mano echándose la culpa. –Yo me enfiesto toda la semana, por cierto, el otro día llevaba mi pañuelo naranja como de costumbre y pasé una noche genial con Orihime.

-¿Con quién? disculpa que no te oí. –Inquirió el oji-verde mientras picaba la cien de su hermano con su revólver.

-Ja, ja, disculpa, me equivoqué de nombre, sí, era Rangiku, la de los caballos, sí Rangiku, y no con tu esposa.

El flaquito guardó su arma. –Más te vale. –Sentenció.

-"_Uff, de la que salvé_" –Dijo el promiscuo fornicador, pecador sin perdón de Yamamoto.

-No, Viernes no. –Dijo Ichigo con un tono cortante.

-¿Por qué no?

-El viernes dan la repetición del final de _Vanish_, además de una maratón de las películas "Las memorias de quién sabe", "Dimons Du Religion", "Se destiñó", y "Help Capi". Sé que las he visto un millón de veces desde que se las compré a Momo, pero un millón y una vez no está de más. Además, recuerden que vamos a ver antes de la maratón la de la hechicera con la cicatriz de corazón en la frente. ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-"Maggy Poster XV Y la orden de cancelar las películas". También yo alquilé "Taxistas piratas de Lemans, Reto Tokyo". –Comentó Aaro.

-Cierto… ¿entonces qué tal si dejamos la despedida de soltero el sábado en la noche? –Indagó Grimmjow.

-¿Y si lo hacemos Domingo en la noche? –Esta vez Ulquiorra.

-Ulquiorra, el domingo en la noche estoy en lo más y mejor de mi luna de miel.

-No se diga más, Sábado.

-¡Sábado!

-Sábado…

-Sábado. Bueno, les encargó todo, mientras yo me voy a mi trabajo a haraganear, ustedes se encargarán del lugar, la comida, los invitados, el dinero y no se olviden de invitar al payaso de Keigo.

.

Ese mismo día en horas de la tarde.

–¡Adoro los miércoles! –dijo la peli-naranja–. Son simplemente estupendos, pasar la tarde arreando al ganado, llevar a los caballos de regreso al rancho, cabalgar con tu mejor amiga de todo el mundo al atardecer, ¡La puesta del sol de los miércoles es la mejor del mundo entero! ¡La amo! –Exclamó mientras montaba en Tsubaki– ¿Y tú Kia?

-Uh…. Sí…. Yupi… –Repuso la oji-violeta con total ironía– pasar todo el santo día contigo es lo mejor, hurra….

–¿Lo dices en serió? Y, y ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de los miércoles?

–Que todos los miércoles sales por la noche junto a Cifer y hacen quien sabe que perversiones en algún cuarto de hotel barato.

–¡No es barato! –Replicó al instante– Digo… no es nada de lo que tú estás diciendo, no tengo idea de lo que hablas Kia.

–Sí, claro…. Y yo soy rubia y las tengo tan grandes como tú.

–¡Yo sabía que nadie tiene el cabello tan oscuro naturalmente!

–Orihime…

–¿Qué?

–Este es mi color natural de cabello y créeme que no sufro de dolor de espalda por exceso de peso, y cuando esté anciana no seré 80-D caída libre.

–Mierda… acabas de romper una de mis esperanzas, Kia, que te quede en la conciencia y te atormente por la noche. Y además no se me van a caer, yo le puedo ganar a la gravedad en cuanto lo desee.

–Mi querida Hime, siempre tan inocente y ya no tan casta. –Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza– Mí conciencia la vendí por dulces cuando tenía cinco años –la otra hacendada la miró con horror–, y mi único tormento nocturno…. Tiene el cabello naranja, pero que sea un secreto entre las dos ¿Ok? –Preguntó mientras le apuntaba con su revólver.

–Soy toda un tumba, no diré nada de nada de tus revolcones premaritales con….

–Suficiente Hime tetona, ni una palabra más o te volaré esos contenedores de leche a los que llamas tetas, así no tendrás que preocuparte por la gravedad.

–Je, je, je, ya entendí, no seas tan ruda… además, ya llegamos al rancho, ya sabes la política de mi hermano con respecto a las armas. Después de lo de Baigon…

–Sí, sí, ya lo sé, ya lo sé –dijo mientras devolvía a su lugar su pistola– _«No más armas fuera de sus fundas en el interior de mi rancho» _–Repitió la chica haciendo muecas de burla.

–¡Oye! No te burles de Sora –le increpó la chica de las horquillas.

–Pero la muerte de Baigon no fue mi culpa, ¿Por qué no me dejan jugar con mis pistolas en tu patio?

–Por que tus pistolas son el arma homicida –repuso la chica.

–Sí, pero tú fuiste la que lo mató, no yo.

–Lo siento Kia, tú pistola, tus balas, mi terror a usar tus armas, Sora no creyó que yo lo hice, ante sus ojos… eres más culpable que yo.

Rukia bufó. –¿Estás segura de que le contaste la verdad a tu hermano? –Volvió a preguntar a como ya lo había hecho muchas veces atrás.

–¿Estás insinuando que yo te inculpé? Me ofendes Kia.

-No te ofendo… te acuso que es otra cosa. –La miró con seriedad– Sé que eres capaz de hacer lo que sea por salvar tus tetas y tu estilo de vida acomodado.

La chica sonrió al mismo tiempo que entraban al establo y bajaba de Tsubaki. –Bueno, qué más da. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Kía bajó también de Sodeno. –¿Es eso un confesión de culpa? –Inquirió antes de ayudarle a la chica a cerrar las puertas del establo.

–Yo no he dicho nada de eso –se defendió la criadora de caballos mientras se enrumbaba a la casa–. Además, olvidemos el tema. No quiero enfadarme contigo a pocos días de tu boda.

–Cierto. Ahora que traes el tema a relucir… tengo una petición que me hará perdonarte por inculparme ante tu hermano.

–Ya te dije que no te inculpé.

–Cállate, eso que importa, el daño ya está hecho en mi frágil corazoncito.

–¿Frágil corazoncito? –Repitió la otra joven, no podría imaginar que ese enunciado fuera verdadero.

–Sí, frágil corazoncito –repitió– ¿Algún problema con eso? –En esta ocasión arrincono a su amiga contra una pared y amenazó con cortarle la garganta con las espuelas de estrella de sus botas.

–Sí, sí, ya comprendí, fue mi culpa, lo siento, lo siento ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?

Kía bajó su bota al instante. –Qué bueno que lo preguntas –dijo–quiero una fiesta de despedida de soltera.

–What's?

–Lo que oíste Hime, una despedida de soltera, con bailarines en pocas ropas y de buenas carnes, licor, música entre otras cosas –enumeró– y tú organizaras mi fiesta sorpresa.

–¿Yo? –Preguntó incrédula.

–Bueno… tal vez tú no, dile a Doña Yoruichi que lo haga, o mejor dicho… que te ayude a hacerlo. Será en tu casa, este sábado por la noche.

–¿Qué has dicho? ¿El sábado?

–Correcto, así que busca la forma de deshacerte de tu hermano durante la noche del sábado para poder tener mi fiesta sorpresa de despedida de soltera ¿OK?

–Pero Kia, el sábado en la noche tengo una cita con Ulquito.

–Pues olvídala, déjalo plantado, cancélala o lo que sea.

–Pero es mi esposo.

–No me intereza, no me vas a arruinar mi última noche como soltera ¿Entendido? –Dijo esta vez dejando la marca de su espuela en la puerta de la casa de la chica. Justo a la altura de su cuello.

–E-Entendido… haré lo posible.

–Lo posible no. Lo imposible o si no… quedarás peor que la puerta. –La chica tragó grueso y palideció con sólo pensar lo doloroso del proceso de tortura– Tienes hasta el sábado a las 9:00 pm para tener lista mi fiesta sorpresa de despedida de soltera.

–Sí… no te preocupes Kia, tendré lista esa despedida de soltera para la noche del sábado, como si mi vida dependiera de eso, cosa que puede ser cierto, y así te olvidarás del asunto de Baigon y las pruebas de balística que te incriminan como la única culpable y asesina de mi caballito.

–Qué yo no lo maté. Fuiste tú la que disparó esa noche.

–Déjalo así Kia, ya te he perdonado por lo que pasó esa trágica noche. No lo recordemos más. Sé que es doloroso para ambas… sólo saber algo. ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué te hizo para merecer esa muerte tan violenta?

–O…ri…hi…me… –Siseó la hija del sherif– Deja eso o te arrepentirás de jugar conmigo. –Advirtió deseosa de romper la regla de las armas en el rancho Inuoe y cometer un verdadero asesinato.

–Ok, ok, dejo las bromas y me concentro en la fiesta de chicos desnudos bailando que celebraran el fin de tu soltería. ¿Te parece bien?

–Perfecto. Te lo encargo Hime, debo regresar a casa, mamá me enseñará una que otra cosa acerca del "cómo mantener tu matrimonio con un hombre aterradoramente atractivo y sexualmente apetecible para las arpías tetonas que andan por la calle a diario".

–Oye, eso suena interesante, ojalá y tuviera una mamá que me quisiera como la tuya. –Dijo mientras su amiga abandonaba el rancho cabalgando con su yegua, sin prestar atención a sus palabras– la mía vive en ¿Quién sabe dónde? Y según mi hermano, me quería vender a los indios o algo así.

–¡Lo siento Hime! ¡No me interesan tus historias aburridas! ¡Debo llegar a tiempo para la clase de mamá! –Gritó mientras se perdía de vista.

–Maldita Kia… –se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero–, otra vez me dejó hablando sola.

.

**Plan #6.**

–Se me acaba el tiempo. Debo darme prisa.

–Jefe… ¿Ya terminó de firmar las boletas de pago de los miembros de del segundo escuadrón de protección de Karakura Rangers? –Inquirió su asistente de trenzas.

–No molestes chico. Estoy cabalgando.

–Pero jefe… lleva casi todo el día en ese caballito mecánico –dijo la chica– ¿Por qué no baja unos cinco minutos y me da las firmas que necesito para poder ir y hacer los depósitos al Bankai? Se nos acaba el tiempo y los muchachos están esperando su salario.

–Tienes razón trencitas –dijo en cuanto el caballito se detuvo por falta de monedas– se nos acaba el tiempo. –La chica asintió–. Se nos acaba el tiempo para impedir la boda de Kurosaki con mi bella hijita.

–¿Qué? ¿Aún sigue con eso?

–¡Por supuesto! Estamos hablando de mi única hija, no dejaré que ese Zanahoria se la lleve y le haga quién sabe qué cosas.

–Jefe… somos adultos, ambos sabemos bien que cositas harán, es de humanos. Es normal.

–La, la, la, la, la, no te oigo soy de palo, tengo ore….

–Y vuelve con lo mismo –dijo irritada de que siempre saliera con eso–. Bueno, ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer ahora?

–¡Ja! Bien hecho por preguntar –le alabó el sexy sherif–, lo que haré esta vez será: "El plan número seis". –Dijo con gran orgullo.

–«¿El plan #6?» discúlpeme si pregunto, pero… ¿De qué se trata esta vez?.

–Te lo explicaré: hace poco descubrí que los hermanos Kurosaki, alias "Los Súper Amigos", alias "IL VIVO" fueron o son miembros activos del grupo terrorista y criminal de "Los Pistolas" –Dijo como si eso fuera la revelación del secreto más grande del universo– aunque se dice que están reformados, pero yo no lo creo.

–¿Eh? ¿Y eso qué? ¿Cómo servirá a tu plan #6?

–Fácil. El gatito bonito que ha probado la leche una vez, no se negará a probarla la próxima vez que tenga frente a él un suculento tazón de lechita tibia y rica. –Metaforizó él.

–_¿Scusa? scusate ma non capisco._ –Dijo la chica poniendo en práctica sus cursos de italiano.

El sheriff bufó. –Me refiero a que en cualquier momento volverán a delinquir, y yo estaré ahí para atraparlos, y a él zanahoria también. La más mínima infracción y serán míos, los criminales y su cabecilla Kurosaki. Una basurita que caiga fuera del basurero, popo de caballo en la vía pública, robo de un bando, no ser cortés con un ancianito, lo que sea, el más mínimo error y serán míos –dijo mientras buscaba monedas por todos los rincones de la oficina par su caballito mecánico_– _en cuando vuelvan a probar la leche del crimen…serán míos, tengo sus lugares reservados en las celdas.

–Ya veo, ósea que los acosará día y noche hasta que… «¿Tomen leche?»

–No. Tú lo harás por mí –dijo él– a ti se te da más eso de espiar, esconderte y lanzar estrellitas. Y hacer _SharinCow _con los ojos rojos.

–Bueno… eso sí, pero… ¿Qué gano yo con espiar a los súper héroes? –Inquirió la chica.

–Qué tal si te firmo esos papeles del Bankai a cambio de este servicio especial.

–Pero…jefe, ¿Acaso este no es su trabajo?

–Tómalo o déjalo. Si lo dejas… tendrás problemas con Ashido y los demás.

–Lo tomo. Ya me tienen harta esos inútiles –colocó los papeles sobre la mesa junto a una pluma oficial del emperador alga versión_ cowboy_– ahora firme.

–Espera un segundo. Encontré una moneda –dijo mientras se montaba a su caballito.

–¡Jefe! –Gritó exasperada.

Una noche cualquiera antes de la boda Kurosaki-Kuchiki.

.

_**10: 15 p.m. "Contigo hasta el final. Let Loving Start"**_

Una noche estrellada, las hojas de los árboles moverse con el roce del viento, un río con su tranquilo recorrer, un par de caballos corriendo libremente dando un espectáculo monocromático, una pareja acostada sobre el pasto, bañados por la luz de la luna, abrazados mientras veían las estrellas.

-Kia.

-Dime.

-Gracias por todo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por estar siempre a mi lado, eso me da muchas fuerzas, "no podría seguir la velocidad el mundo sin ti". Por eso y más te amo.

-Yo también te amo. –Le dijo para ponérsele a horcajadas y comenzarlo a besar – ¡Más que nada en el mudo! –Lo continuó besando – ¿I-Ichi? Ahhh… –Un placentero gemido. – Ichi ¿Qué, qué haces? –Dijo mientras el Kurosaki adentraba sus manos más allá y besaba a su vez el cuello de Rukia haciendo un ronco sonido para después susurrarle muy despacio al oído.

–En un momento lo averiguamos.

~*~**Fin**~*~

* * *

.

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ICHIGO!**

**¡QUE TITE-SENSEI TE DE MUCHOS AÑOS MÁS Y DE REGALO TE DEVUELVA A RUKIA, QUE ES LA LUZ DE TU VIDA!**

¡Eat Snow!

Bien mi gente, este es el capítulo final de esta loca pero seria historia, esperen el epilogo, que se centrará en la actividad que tanto hablaron los personajes, además de una loca boda. No spoileo más.

.

Especificamos que las canciones cantadas y modificadas por IL VIVO son:

La del moño colorado. De: Los Tigrillos.

La de la mochila azul. De: Pedro Fernández.

La ley del monte. De: Vicente Fernández.

.

Agradecemos de todo corazón que nos leyeran, para nosotros fue una agradable experiencia, tanto el escribir como el leer sus comentarios, hicimos buenos amigos en el proceso. Esperen más de nosotros, les spoilearé que son dos los proyectos en que estamos trabajando, el primero se sale de nuestro roll corriente, nos adentraremos en el drama, tragedia y terror (con piscas de comedia que no puede faltar). El segundo será que… ¿ustedes qué creyeron, que El bueno, el Malo y el Guapo (BMG) terminaba aquí? Pues no, para ustedes, más adelante, les traeremos "Crónicas BMG" que serán las vivencias de los pobladores de Karakura Rangers en One-Shots. Esperamos que cuando lleguemos a publicar, nos lean como a este proyecto. Sin extender más el asunto, Nori y yo les mandamos muchos saludos y buenas vibras.

.

.

**Buzón Yuki: Jeka-san:** Amiga, muchas gracias por leer, como siempre, amamos que le gustara el capítulo, esperamos que este final no la haya decepcionado, espera el epilogo. **Maria Olguin:** Ja, ja, ja, sí, estos tres chiflados nos encanta por la estúpidos que son, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, la esperamos para el epilogo. **Ele-chan:** muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y apoyo, sí a nosotros nos da tanta risa también, más que tuvimos que leer, y leer, y leer, para llevarles lo mejor a ustedes. Te esperamos en el cierre definitivo de la historia. **Inupis:** Ja, ja, ja, siempre quedó cortado tu review, no importa amiga, lo que importa que que nuestra siempre fiel lectora comentó, y agradecemos mucho el gesto. Y sobre todo, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, esperamos que este final te haya gustado. **Nany Kuchuki: **Amiga, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, en serio nos hace feliz que te rias de nuestras ocurrencias, es nuestra meta. Esperamos leerla para el epilogo.

.

**¡Que la fuerza IchiRuki las, los y nos acompañe!**


End file.
